Seule
by alouqua77
Summary: Ça faisait quatre ans. Quatre putains d'année sans nouvelle, sans les voir. J'ai tout quitté pour partir à New-York. J'aurais cru que je trouverais la paix dans cette immense ville. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre, ma nouvelle vie. Qui suis-je ? La putain aux vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les coupin(e)s ! J'ai participé à un concours de folie (le nanowrimo) ayant pour objectif d'atteindre 50 000 mots en un mois d'écriture. Je n'étais pas très inspirée mais disons que j'ai eu l'idée folle d'écrire (encore) une fanfic' sur Bellas/jasper (nan sans blague). Et comme je suis tellement géniale et tellement forte (euh... faut pas abuser) mais surtout très généreuse (ça reste à voir) bah j'ai décidé de vous poster mon Nano (c'est le nom qu'on donne à nos histoires) et je précise que je l'ai déjà terminé et donc que je ne le modifierais pas. **

**c'est un Jella pur et dur ! les Hater ou "anti-couple-qui-sort-du-commun" peuvent déjà partir de là ça ne sert à rien de vous torturer. **

* * *

**Déclaration : Tous les personnages de la saga "Twilight" appartiennent à la magnifique et géniale Stéphanie Meyer. Les autres personnages m'appartiennent. Cette histoire sort tout droit de mon cerveau détraqué donc merci de ne pas la copier! **

* * *

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! **

* * *

Prologue :

Le problème quand on aime une personne ce n'est pas de gérer les sentiments, c'est de gérer tout simplement. Quand cet amour est tellement fort, il occupe chaque partie de notre cerveau. Il nous contrôle, nous dit comment vivre et parfois comment parler. Quand on aime, c'est comme une prison. Et une fois que cet amour disparaît, qu'il ne reste rien à part des souvenirs c'est tellement douloureux que s'en est insupportable. La vie après ça perd ses couleurs, on voit tout en gris et rien n'arrive à redonner les couleurs perdues.  
Voila maintenant quatre ans qu'Edward m'avait abandonnée. Ces quatre années, je n'ai pas réussit à dormir sans faire de cauchemar. Parce que depuis ces quatre ans, ma vie est un cauchemar. Elle est bien loin la Bella innocente et fragile. Cette même Bella qui vivait dans un monde parfait où les vampires étaient gentils a disparu.  
Maintenant ma vie se résumer à travailler dans un bar, mais pas n'importe quel bar. C'était un bar de vampire où on servait du sang et aussi du sexe.  
Au fil du temps, j'avais réalisé que les Cullen m'avaient tous menti. Ces salops, ils avaient bien du rire en jouant leur rôle de faux gentils. Au fil des années, j'avais appris la vérité sur les vampires.  
Avec le temps mais aussi avec la dépression j'étais devenue comme toutes ces filles qui n'avait aucun but, qui vivait pour vivre et pour qui la mort ne signifiait plus rien. Non je n'étais pas devenue un vampire, mais simplement une loque. Je n'étais plus rien, je ne ressemblais en rien à la fille qu'Edward avait supposé aimée.  
J'avais teint mes cheveux, troqué mes vêtements colorés contre des tissus noirs. Mon maquillage était épais, sombre. Je ressemblais presque à une gothique, mais j'étais simplement sans vie, sans âme.  
Et aujourd'hui, il y avait exactement 1460 jours soit 208 semaines soit 48 mois qu'il m'avait abandonnée. Qu'il m'avait dit la vérité, et que j'étais devenue une humaine sans âme. Quelle ironie quand on y pense, il disait avoir peur pour mon âme, il ne voulait pas me la prendre. Au final il l'avait quand même prise.  
Je crois que j'ai le droit de dire que c'est de sa faute si je suis devenue celle que je suis. Qui je suis ? Une putain. La putain au vampire, dans ce lieu merdique appelait « Blue Dream ».  
Et ne m'appelait plus Bella, appelez-moi Electra.

* * *

**dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! On est bien loin de l'ambiance de Twilight je vous l'accorde, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...**

* * *

**Vous voulez la suite, mettez-moi des commentaires ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les coupin(e)s ! Je vous remercie pour tous ces commentaires ! J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec la mise en page de FF mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre les chapitres plus lisibles ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Malédiction**

Je vivais quelque part dans la ville de New-York. Dans un bel appartement qui me donnait une belle vue sur la ville. C'était la seule chose que j'aimais ici, la vue. Je regardais le soleil tomber, ma journée commençait à peine. C'était un peu le prix à payer pour travailler avec des vampires, vivre la nuit. Mais j'aimais ça, et la nuit me permettait de cacher mon vrai visage. Je détournais mon regard de la vitre, je devais me préparer pour travailler. Ce soir était un vendredi spécial, il y aurait des humains parmi les vampires et puis chaque vendredi je faisais un show en privé à un client très riche. Je pris rapidement une douche sans musique, j'avais suffisamment ma dose de musique pour la nuit quand j'étais au club. Un quart d'heure après la douche j'étais prête à travailler.

Dans les rues de New-York régnaient un calme apaisant. La vie la nuit était différente, il n'y avait pas autant de circulation et de bruit. Le club se trouvait à quelques rues de chez moi, dix minutes me suffirent pour me rendre dans ce lieu que je détestais mais qui m'apportait le peu de stabilité que j'avais. Je retrouvais d'autres danseuses, de la chair fraîche comme ils appellent ça. Ce genre de filles paumées qu'ils avaient été amadoué avec le salaire. Et oui, être une putain à vampire payait bien. Certaines filles étaient là pour ça, le fric. D'autres étaient là pour le sexe, et certaines ne savaient même pas ce qu'elles faisaient là.

Moi ? J'étais là pour d'autres raisons. Je ne connaissais rien d'autre que cette vie, une vie de merde avec des vampires salops et violents Je crois que j'aimais les vampires, non j'étais accroc aux revêtais ma tenue de scène : un soutien-gorge blanc, une petite jupe blanche presque transparente, un string en dentelle blanc allant avec le soutien-gorge et des cuissardes également blanches à talon très haut et très fin. Il y a déjà tellement longtemps que j'ai appris à danser avec ce genre de chaussure, c'était une ancienne danseuse qui se faisait appeler Maxime qui m'avait apprit à apprivoiser quatorze centimètres de talon. Mais elle est morte, tuée par un de ces vampires que je vois tous les jours.

Je n'éprouvais ni chagrin, ni douleur face à sa mort. Et encore moins de peur face à mon travail, on connaissait les risques, on ne devait pas avoir peur.

-Electra, sur scène.

-Ouais deux secondes.

-Maintenant j'ai dit ! Hurla le patron.

Lui aussi c'était un vampire. Je secouais la tête, blasée par ses tentatives d'intimidations merdiques. Je mis mon rouge à lèvre rose et m'observais rapidement dans le miroir. Ouais, je ressemblais vraiment à une pute comme ç me dirigeais vers la scène et la musique démarra. C'était une musique basique, réservée normalement aux débutantes. « Candy Shop », une chanson vulgaire qui excitait à chaque fois les hommes, vampires ou humains. Je me dirigeais sensuellement au milieu de la scène où une chaise m'attendait. Je me déhanchais lentement sur cette chaise, j'entendais les premiers hommes siffler, mon numéro leur plaisait. Quand 50 cent commença à chanter je me lever de la chaise la faisant tomber. Je commençais à danser comme chaque soir, remuant mon corps, leur donnant l'illusion que je dansais pour eux.

C'était facile, tellement facile. Vers le milieu de la chanson, je commençais à retirer mes vêtements. Je débutai par ma jupe que je fis lentement glisser le long de mes cuisses avant de grimper sur la barre de lap-danse. Je montai en haut et fis plusieurs figures avant de retourner danser au milieu de la piste. Je me dirigeais vers l'allée centrale pour récolter un maximum d'argent, je me mis à quatre pattes et frottai mon corps contre le sol lisse. Plusieurs hommes me glissèrent de l'argent dans mes sous-vêtements, certains essayaient de me les retirer au passage mais des videurs étaient là pour me protéger. Et alors que la chanson se terminait, je retirai mon soutien-gorge dans une cacophonie de sifflement. La chanson s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent , je ramassais les billets qu'ils avaient jetés et mes vêtements. Je comptais l'argent brièvement, il devait y avoir au moins trois cents dollars. Ouais c'était vraiment trop retournais dans les vestiaires, il me restait une heure avant mon show privé. Tara, la responsable des nouvelles vint me voir.

-Electra, Brad m'a chargé de te confier cette nouvelle. Elle arrive de ce soir, soit gentille avec elle.

Elle me montra une jeune fille très belle, elle était rousse avec de grands yeux verts.

-Tara, bordel je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un show dans une heure ! M'énervai-je.

-Il est annulé. Tu as seulement ton show à quatre heures, donc tu as le temps. Tu lui faire visiter les lieux, tu lui expliques comment elle sera payer. Tu lui décris le job rapidement, tu lui fais signer le contrat et tu la prépares pour la dernière représentation qui est à trois heures trente. Comme ça, ça te laisse une demie heure pour te préparer ma jolie.

Je fis signe à la rousse de venir avec moi. Je lui montrais les vestiaires.

-Bon tu vois ici, c'est les vestiaires, les coulisses appelle ça comme tu veux. On a chacune un endroit à nous, je te montrerais le tien à la fin si nous avons le temps.

On fit quelques pas et on se retrouva devant la salle de soins. Je lui expliquais rapidement ce qu'elle trouverait ici, je lui indiquais qu'il y avait des douches en face et que les toilettes étaient de l'autre côté du couloir. Je lui montrais une petite porte qui donnait accès aux chambres.

-Bon tu vois, ici c'est les chambres. Ne crois pas que c'est pour dormir, c'est juste la pièce où tu donneras des représentations intimes. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Maintenant suis-moi, je vais t'emmener voir Brad, c'est le patron de la boite.

Je frappais à la porte avant d'ouvrir, la rousse entra et je la suivais. Je regardais heure, deux heures. Je présentais la nouvelle au patron et je sortis de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas assister à ça, c'était dégradant pour elle et je n'étais pas une voyeuse. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle allait devoir faire une petite gâterie à Brad et sûrement coucher avec lui sauf si elle était un cadeau. C'est-à-dire une vierge que Brad allait la louer au plus offrant. Et là, sa serait pire pour quart d'heure plus tard elle revint, le visage baissé et une feuille dans la main.

-C'est ton contrat ? Demandai-je d'une voix dure ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Je lui indiquai son endroit. Là où elle pourrait avoir un peu de répit avant de repartir sur scène.

-Bien, ici c'est chez toi. Tout ce qui est ici est ta responsabilité. Tu dois faire toi-même le ménage et ranger, mais si quelque chose casse c'est le club qui remplace. Tu dois simplement le dire à Tara. Il te reste environ une heure avant ta prestation. Tu dois te maquiller, mais aussi trouver un thème. Tu as vu ma prestation ?

-Bien sur, tu étais vraiment éblouissante, complimenta-t-elle.

-Peut importe, ce que je veux t'expliquer c'est qu'il faut que ton maquillage, tes accessoires et ton costume soient en accord avec la chanson. Pour cette danse, je ne pouvais pas arriver en cuir, des menottes à la main ou je ne sais quoi.

-J'ai une danse sur « Outrageous », j'ai prévu d'être habiller en écolière.

-Bien. Maintenant tu dois te trouver un nom de scène, tu devras oublier ton prénom.

-Eliott. Je veux m'appeler Eliott.

-Ecris ton nom ici et demain il y aura une plaque avec ton prénom.

Je lui indiquai un petit panneau et repartis m'habiller. Pour mon show, je savais que c'était un vampire. Je m'habillais avec un ensemble tout en cuir, je me fis des yeux noirs charbons et mes lèvres prirent une teinte rouge sang. Je me concentrais sur ma future danse quand Tara m'indiqua que mon client était arrivé. Je mis mes escarpins et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Chaque fille avait sa chambre. Et au bout de plusieurs mois on pouvait la décorer à notre goût. La mienne était noire et bleue. C'était une ambiance très rock, très sombre. Mes clients aimaient ça, et moi aussi. Brad était fier de moi, j'étais sa pouliche préférée comme il disait. J'étais aussi la mieux payée, la plus demandée mais je ne faisais pas de prestation à tout le monde. J'étais une fille à vampire, à de très riche vampire. Ce soir, pour cette prestation j'étais payé milles dollars. Mais cette prestation comprenait une danse, du sexe et une morsure. Et pour être honnête, j'aimais ça être mordue.

J'ai rapidement vue que contrairement à ce que me disais les Cullen, les morsures ne nous transformaient pas en vampire. C'était leur sang qui nous transformait. J'arrêtai de penser, je devais me concentrer sur ma soirée. Je soufflai pour me vider la tête et me donner un peu de courage. J'ouvris la porte et je ne vis pas tout de suite le visage de mon client, avec le temps j'étais habituée à leur beauté et celle-ci ne m'éblouissait plus. Tout ce que je vis de cet homme c'était ces yeux gris. Non les vampires n'avaient pas forcément les yeux rouges ou jaunes. S'ils vivaient comme des humains c'est-à-dire manger et dormir par exemple et qu'ils ne buvaient qu'un minimum de sang humain leurs yeux redevenaient à leur couleur d'origine.

« Closer » du groupe Nine Inch Nails démarra au moment où je vis son visage. J'eus du mal à le voir dans le peu de lumière qu'il y avait ici. Mais j'aurais pu le reconnaître parmi des centaines de vampire. Il était grand, musclé mais pas trop, un regard de braise braqué sur mon corps. Bien sur qu'il était beau, ils le sont tous. Je scrutais ces réactions, son visage. Il ne me reconnaissait pas. Une seule pensée me traversa l'esprit, ma vie était une malediction.

Je décidais d'ignorer qui était mon client, je me concentrais sur ma danse. Je ne voulais pas penser à la suite de la soirée. Après six minutes où je me déhanchais sensuellement mais en ayant le cœur au bord des lèvres la musique stoppa et la lumière se ralluma. Il tapota le canapé, signe que je devais m'asseoir prêt de lui.

-Tu me rappelles tellement quelqu'un, confessa-t-il.

-Toutes les humaines se ressemblent. Et surtout lorsque ces humaines sont des putains comme moi, déclarai-je.

Je jouais l'indifférente, il ne devait pas savoir que c'était moi.

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Electra. Juste Electra.

Il hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers moi. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et ses lèvres froides me firent frissonner de plaisir. Il parcourut lentement mon cou en le picorant de léger baiser, me laissant brûlante de désir un peu plus à chaque fois. J'enfermais cette boule de douleur qui commençait à se former dans mon ventre, j'aurais tout le temps de la laisser me submerger. Il s'arrêta de m'embrasser et me scruta.

-Tu es si belle, tu sens si bon.

Je me jetais sur lui, embrassant ses lèvres qui me tentaient depuis qu'il avait posé son regard sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait, je n'embrassais jamais les clients de cette façon. Mais en même temps, je n'avais jamais désiré un vampire autant que je le désirais. Après quatre ans d'absence, j'aurais du lui hurler dessus. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais contrôlée par un désir ardant.

Il me fit m'allonger sur le lit, son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il laissait le monstre en lui agir, il ne se contrôlait même plus. Il pouvait me tuer à tout instant mais je m'en fichais. Il détaillât mon corps, l'observa et je savais qu'il le mémorisait. Il retira délicatement mon soutien-gorge et commença à sucer mon téton droit avant de prendre l'autre en main. Il m'infligeait une douce torture, me faisant le désirer encore plus. Il s'arrêta et je gémis de frustration, mais rapidement il descendit le long de mon corps avec sa langue laissant une fine couche de salive qui me brûlait. Il retira si violemment mon sous-vêtement qu'il le déchira et cela le fit rire.

Son rire était merveilleux, il m'avait tellement manqué. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il m'écarta les jambes et commença à jouer avec mes lèvres. Il souffla sur mon clitoris me procurant une vague de plaisir. Il introduisit sa langue dans la feinte, me procurant des sensations que je n'avais jamais connus en quatre ans de ce métier. Il voulait que je prenne du plaisir, il n'était pas doux mais attentionné. Il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était nu. Il me pénétra en continuant de m'embrasser, il grogna de plaisir quand il sentit que j'étais très étroite. Il commença ses vas et viens en m'embrassant. Je commençais à atteindre un orgasme jamais atteint avec cette puissance.

-Jouis pour moi Electra, susurra-t-il dans mon oreille d'une voix rauque.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Je laissais le plaisir me submerger, jouissant de ce plaisir qu'il m'avait offert. Je sentis qu'il se déversa en moi en même temps que je gémis. Il se retira de moi, alla se nettoyer avant de me rejoindre sur le lit. J'en avais profitait pour me rhabiller, heureusement dans ma chambre j'avais toujours un peignoir qui m'était bien utilise lorsque la fougue de mes clients était tellement forte qu'ils me déchiraient mes vêtements.

Maintenant il ne restait plus que la morsure. Je fermais les yeux en attendant de sentir les crocs dans ma chair. Il caressa ma joue tendrement avec son pouce et m'embrassa le cou avant de plonger ses crocs dans ma chair. Bien sur que c'était douloureux, mais rapidement la douleur laissait place au plaisir et l'espace d'un moment je laissais l'ancienne moi, la douce Bella refaire surface. Je me permis de laisser s'échapper une larme. Une fois qu'il s'était suffisamment nourrit, je sortis du lit. Je pris la direction de la porte quand il m'appela.

-Electra !

Je me retournais.

-Quels sont tes jours de travail ?

-Je danse tous les jours sauf le week-end. Je fais des prestations le vendredi soir et le mercredi soir mais le tarif est double ce jour là, expliquai-je d'une voix neutre.

-Alors à mercredi Electra, sourit-il.

-Au revoir Jasper, soufflai-je avant de refermer la porte.

Je filais dans les vestiaires. Je voulais vite partir de là, je n'arriverais pas à garder mes émotions sous contrôle. Je remis mon jean et mon pull blanc avant d'aller voir Brad pour qu'il me paye, une fois l'argent en mains, je sortis de là. L'air frai du matin fut comme une caresse.

Je mis mon visage en l'air, inspirant l'air neutre. L'odeur de Jasper me restait toujours en mémoire, une odeur de miel, de vanille mais aussi d'herbe coupée. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, et j'étais affamée. Je pris la direction d'un restaurant chinois qui était ouvert le matin très tôt. Mais en faite je ne savais même pas quel heure était-il. Un regard sur mon tableau de bord m'indiqua qu'il était cinq heures du matin, certains commençaient leur journée et moi je la terminais. Je n'eus pas de mal à me garer, à cette heure il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Amy, la gérante du restaurant me scruta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Bella, sourit-elle.

-Bonjour Amy, répondis-je sans un sourire.

De toutes les personnes que je côtoyais à New-York c'était la seule à savoir mon prénom, mais je n'aimais pas qu'elle l'utilise. Le premier jour où j'avais travaillé au « Blue Dream », je m'étais réfugiée ici. Je n'avais pas encore d'appartement j'avais seulement cent dollars en poche, elle m'avait sourit et m'avait proposait un thé. Je l'avais accepté n'ayant rien dans l'estomac depuis la veille. Elle m'avait demandé mon nom et j'avais automatiquement répondu Electra. Elle avait légèrement haussé le ton et me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir mon nom de scène mais mon prénom, j'avais alors murmurait ce prénom que je détestais tant. Amy était une ancienne danseuse du même club que moi, elle savait dans quelle condition je travaillais. Elle connaissait mon histoire, mon passé. Amy était ma seule amie ici, en faite c'était ma seule amie sur terre.

-Dure nuit ? Demanda-t-elle en versant du thé dans la tasse qu'elle avait disposée sur le comptoir.

-Dure souvenirs plutôt, soufflai-je.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Aujourd'hui cela fait quatre ans qu'il est parti, quatre ans que je ne vois plus la vie en couleur. Tu vois, j'avais prévu d'aller travailler, faire ma prestation et venir ici comme chaque jour, commençai-je. J'ai fait ma danse sur « Candy shop » j'ai gagné trois cent dollars avec cette danse. Puis Tara m'a donné une nouvelle à former, elle s'appelle Elly, Ella ou Elliott je ne sais plus. J'ai fini de lui expliquer rapidement comment s'habiller et se maquiller et je suis partie me préparer. J'ai été dans ma chambre et je l'ai vu...

Je pleurais, enfin je sanglotais. Je laissais tous mes sentiments s'échapper.

-Qui Bella ? Qui as-tu vu ? C'est Edward ? Me questionna Amy en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, je voulais seulement pleurer dans ses bras. Sentir sa chaleur me réconforter. J'avais juste besoin de ça, des bras chauds et une épaule pour pleurer. Une fois que je m'étais suffisamment calmé pour parler je relevais la tête, Amy me tendit un mouchoir et je m'essuyais les yeux.

-C'était Jasper mon client. Le frère d'Edward, tu sais le blond qui m'avait accompagnée à Phoenix quand James avait voulu me tuer.

Reparler du passer me replongeait dans un drôle d'état. Je me sentais toujours aussi mal, mais mon cerveau se remit en route rapidement.

-Si Jasper est là c'est qu'il n'est plus avec Alice. Pourtant il l'aimait tellement, c'était deux âmes sœurs. J'ai dû me tromper Amy, ça ne peut pas être lui.

Amy réfléchit avant de me répondre.

-Tu agis comme si tu étais en deuil, et tu retombe dans une sorte de dénie. Tu ne veux pas te dire que c'est lui car tu as peur de souffrir. Mais tu dois absolument ouvrir les yeux, tu as mis trop de temps à te sortir de ton état de souffrance pour y retourner maintenant après quatre ans, déclara la petite femme devant moi.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Regardes-moi Bella, c'était bien Jasper. Si tu l'as reconnu alors c'était lui, n'est pas peur de te l'avouer. Et puis pour lui et Alice, tu sais en quatre ans les choses changent et parfois les sentiments disparaissent. Ce n'était peut-être pas des âmes sœurs, mais deux personnes qui éprouvaient de l'affection l'une pour l'autre. Et cette affection a dû partir avec le temps. Tu sais, je pense que lorsque tu es rentrée dans leur vie, tu as bouleversé leur monde. Ils n'étaient plus sept mais huit, ils n'étaient plus seulement des vampires mais des protecteurs. Tu pourras le nier autant que tu voudras Bella, ils t'ont aimée. Et même s'ils sont partis, tu ne peux pas contester ça. Edward était peut être un salop mais ils ne l'étaient pas tous, certifia Amy.

J'hochai la tête, c'est vrai je ne pouvais pas nier le fait qu'Esmée m'avait toujours considérée comme sa fille, son bébé. J'aurais pu me battre contre cette idée, mais ce matin je n'avais plus la force. J'avais juste besoin de dormir, oublier quelques heures ce cauchemar. Amy dut lire dans mes pensées car elle m'obligea à rester chez elle pour la journée. Elle ferma son restaurant et m'indiqua le chemin, on monta quelques marches et elle me proposa de dormir dans son lit. Je la serrais dans mes bras quelques secondes. Sachant très bien qu'elle était ma tenue en dessous de ces vêtements elle m'offrit un de ses pyjamas que j'aimais tant, ceux à une pièce très chaud, douillet. J'étais bercée par l'odeur d'encens sucrée qui se diffusée dans l'air et par la musique de relaxation que mit en route Amy pour me détendre. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que je m'endorme paisible.

* * *

**dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ? **

* * *

**Vous voulez la suite, mettez-moi des commentaires ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! j'ai rarement accès à internet en ce moment mais j'essaie d'y aller quand je peux… J'ai bien vu vos commentaires et je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plait ! merci de me lire les loulous !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : confession

Je me réveillais doucement dans une lumière douce, Amy me sourit en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

-Tu as beaucoup dormi ! Il est déjà quatorze heures. Le soleil est au rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

-Merci Amy, je ne sais pas comment te remercier de prendre autant soin de moi.

-En restant en vie ma Bella, murmura Amy alors que je me levais.

Sur la table de la salle se trouvait déjà un repas chaud pour deux personnes.

-Je t'ai attendue avant de manger. Au menu ce midi, nems aux crevettes, riz cantonné.

-Hum sa sent vraiment bon.

Amy m'avait apprit à manger avec des baguettes, au début j'avais vraiment eu du mal à m'y faire mais avec le temps j'avais compris la technique et s'était une habitude pour moi de manger ainsi maintenant. On dîna sans un mot, regardant un film sur une chêne câblée. L'ambiance était paisible, douce. On finit rapidement le repas et Amy mit la vaisselle dans son lave vaisselle avant de me sourire.

-Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange. Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir ici cette nuit, expliquai-je un peu gênée.

Elle soupira, amusée.

-Bella, tu devrais savoir que vus le nombre de fois où tu viens chez moi, je prévois des affaires à ta taille. Et puis le temps que tu dormais, je t'ai lavé tes vêtements.

-Merci Amy, mais tu ne dors jamais dis-moi ! Plaisantai-je.

-Si, parfois. Mais ce matin je n'ai dormi que quelques heures.

Elle me sourit avant de me pousser en direction de la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, ne voulant pas user trop d'eau. Je fus surprise de voir qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour moi du shampoing à la fraise, celui que j'utilisais depuis toujours. Des serviettes chaudes étaient posées sur le rebord de la baignoire, Amy était vraiment une amie formidable. Je l'entendis chantonner alors qu'elle passait l'aspirateur. Vingt minutes après, j'étais sortie de la salle de bain.

-Cette après-midi on sort ! J'ai envie de voir autre chose que mes murs.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

-Chut ! C'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui. On va s'acheter des vêtements, manger dans un bon restaurant français et ensuite on va se regarder un film comique. Je vais te faire changer les idées, et moi aussi j'en ai bien besoin, confessa-t-elle.

Elle prit son sac à main et glissa son bras sous le mien avant de m'entraîner hors de son appartement. On passa un bon moment ensemble, j'en avais presque oublié mes soucis. Amy réussit même à me faire plaisanter sur les vampires. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de sortir au soleil. J'avais oublié à quel point la chaleur de la journée était agréable, confortable. Mais la vie la nuit m'apportait cette tranquillité que j'avais tant le film, on ria tellement que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Une fois le film fini, Amy me raccompagnât à ma voiture.

-Restes, au moins cette nuit, me supplia-t-elle.

-Amy, je ne peux pas te bloquer comme ça. Tu as ta vie, ton restaurant. Et puis moi aussi j'ai ma vie, mon appartement. Même si j'adore être chez toi, que j'adore ta cuisine et l'ambiance zen qui règne dans ton restaurant je dois rentrer, m'expliquai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait que j'avais raison, on avait nos vies et on ne pouvait pas tout le temps rester ensemble. Je lui promis de venir la voir le dimanche avec des croissants chauds. Elle sourit à cette idée avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et me serrer tendrement dans les bras. Je pris la direction de mon appartement, le cœur vraiment lourd.

J'ouvris la porte de chez moi, il faisait froid. Il n'y avait aucune marque de ma personnalité, mais en avais-je seulement une ? Je pris le paquet de cigarette posé sur la table basse de mon salon et alluma une clope. La première bouffé était dure, amère. J'allais me poser sur mon balcon, admirant la vue de New-York la nuit. Je repensais aux sensations que Jasper avait produit sur ma peau, ses baisers dans mon cou qui m'avait électrifiée, puis je repensais à ma réaction une fois que je l'avais quitté. Ça m'avait fait plus de mal que de bien au final. Je me remémorais ces mois passés avec eux, à cette époque ma vie était vraiment parfaite. J'avais deux familles, j'avais cru avoir l'amour de ma vie et j'avais des amis. Mon père me manquait, Jack me manquait. Revoir Jasper m'avait fait prendre conscience que Forks me manquait, mon ancienne vie me manquait et pourtant je savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais la retrouver. Lorsque ma cigarette fut entièrement fumée, j'écrasais le mégot dans le cendrier, en me baisant une larme tomba sur ma main. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je pleurais. Je rentrais dans la salle à manger en soufflant sur mes mains, les nuits devenaient fraîches. Je fouillais dans mon sac et je trouvais mon portable, je composais un numéro qu'il y avait trois ans que je n'avais pas fait.

-Allô ? La voix de mon père était grave.

-Papa, soufflai-je.

-Bella c'est toi ? Oh Bella, je croyais que tu étais morte. Où es-tu ?

-Tu me manques tellement papa, je suis désolée d'être partie. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester à Forks, je n'arrivais plus à respirer là bas. Papa, j'ai voulu fuir mon chagrin. Je suis désolée papa, tellement désolée, sanglotai-je.

Mon père soupira. Il devait être soulagé de m'entendre.

-Je sais tout ça mon ange, je l'ai compris. Bella, j'ai conscience que la vie ne t'a pas épargnée. J'espère seulement que tu as un toit et de quoi manger plusieurs fois par jour.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je vais bien, mentis-je.

-Je n'en suis pas si sure ma chérie. Mais je suis tellement heureux d'entendre ta voix, promets-moi de venir me voir, peut-être pas tout de suite mais un jour.

-J'essayerai papa. Je dois y aller, je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella.

-Oh papa, ne préviens personne que je t'ai appelé. Surtout pas Maman, dis-lui que je t'ai envoyé un e-mail ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle essaye de me rechercher, tu sais papa j'ai tellement changé, elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas.

-Je comprends Bella, je ne lui dirais rien. A bientôt ma puce.

Il avait raccroché. Avoir parlé avec mon père m'avait apporté un peu de bonheur, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, j'avais envie d'être avec des amis. Je n'avais pas envi de rester seule chez moi, une seule adresse me vint à l'esprit, Chez Amy. J'observais mon appartement, je ne pouvais plus vivre ici. Je pris des changes et refermai la porte derrière moi. Quelques minutes après j'étais à la porte du restaurant, Amy était au comptoir et elle enregistrait les commandes en s'occupant de la caisse. Le samedi elle avait toujours beaucoup de monde. Je passais la porte et un serveur vint à moi, quand il me reconnut, il ne prit pas la peine de me proposer une table. J'allais directement derrière le comptoir rejoindre Amy. Elle me fit signe de déposer mon sac chez elle, à l'étage. Je revins quelques minutes après aider celle que je considérais comme une sœur cette même femme qui n'arrivait jamais à faire marcher la caisse. C'était une habitude que je vienne l'aider le samedi soir. Je ne voulais pas être payée, malgré qu'Amy insiste à chaque fois. Je lui disais qu'une bonne assiette et un peu de thé faisait l'affaire et que je ne faisais pas ça pour l'argent mais pour être avec elle. On ne parlait pas, se contentant de faire notre travail. Parfois Amy chantait une chanson et je l'accompagnais mais on parlait rarement. Je crois que dans ces moments là, il n'y avait rien à dire. Quand la salle fut presque vide et qu'il ne restait plus que les habitués qui venaient seulement pour boire un peu de thé on se permit une pause. Amy nous servit un café décaféiné avec quelques biscuits pour accompagner. On s'assit à une table, au fond du restaurant.

-C'était une bonne soirée, déclara Amy.

-Oui, il y avait beaucoup de monde. C'est vraiment agréable d'avoir un boulot normal tout en vivant la nuit, soupirai-je.

-Quittes ton travail Bella. Tu sais bien qu'il est dangereux, tu pourrais travailler ici avec moi.

-Non Amy. J'ai encore besoin de ça, d'être avec eux. Je ne connais que ça. C'est la seule chose de stable dans ma vie. Regarde-moi Amy, je n'ai plus goût à la vie et la seule chose qui fait encore battre mon cœur c'est ce boulot justement.

-Combien de temps vas-tu le faire encore ? Un jour tu devras bien l'arrêter !

-Oui un jour, mais pas pour le moment. Et le jour où j'arrêterais la danse, je viendrai travailler avec toi je te le promets.

Amy me fit un sourire, elle était rassurée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que je pensais. Il était évidant que je ne quitterai pas mon job, la seule façon que j'arrête de danser serait que je meurs. Je savais au fond de moi, qu'un jour j'allais mourir à cause de ce boulot. Tellement de vampires m'avaient expliqué que mon sang était rare, tellement pur et délicieux. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais déjà. C'était ça qui avait causé ces quatre années de malheur, mon sang. J'aurais voulu être une de ces filles qui avaient un sang banale, je n'aurais jamais connu Edward, ni les Cullen, ni cette vie misérable. J'aurais surement aimé Jack et on se serait mariés. Peut-être même que je serais enceinte à ce moment là, j'aurais habité à la Push et on aurait fait des feux de camp de camp sur la plage. Ouais j'aurais pu avoir une belle vie si je n'avais pas ce foutu sang. Amy me tira de mes pensées.

-A quoi tu penses ? Se soucia-t-elle. Tu as les larmes aux yeux.

-Je m'imaginais la vie que j'aurais pu avoir si je n'avais pas rencontré les Cullen. Je crois qu'elle aurait été belle cette vie.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour la recommencer. Tu as rencontré les Cullen car c'était ta destinée, tu étais faite pour vivre avec des vampires. Peut-être que tu finiras comme eux, quand tu auras trouvé ton âme sœur, sourit Amy.

-Amy tu as quel âge maintenant, vingt deux ans. Tu as commencé ce métier à l'âge de quinze ans, et tu l'as arrêté à vingt ans. Tu étais avec des vampires, tu en as vu au moins une centaine. Tu as couché avec eux, tu as partagé ta vie avec, tu n'as jamais rencontré ton âme sœur, cassai-je.

-En faite Bella, tu ne connais pas toute mon histoire et je dois te faire une confession. L'année de mes vingt ans, j'ai eu un client régulier, Il s'appelait Alec Volturi. Il était tombé amoureux de moi, et moi aussi. On se voyait tout les deux jours dans ma chambre, et il venait assister à chacune de mes danses. Un jour il m'a attendu en dehors du Dream et il m'a emmenée dans un restaurant. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments, et il voulait me transformer. Il m'a demandé en mariage, il s'est mis à genoux et m'a prit délicatement la main. Et lentement, il a prononcé ces mots « Amy Ôta, veux-tu partager ta vie avec moi ? Devenir comme moi, et vivre l'éternité avec moi. Amy, veux-tu m'épouser ? » J'ai accepté évidemment. On devait partir le lendemain, Alec avait acheté ma liberté. Contrairement à toi Bella, je n'étais pas là par envie, j'ai été trouvé dans la rue et j'étais la propriété de Brad. Mais il n'est jamais vu le lendemain, Alec n'est jamais revenu.

Amy se leva et alla fermer le restaurant. Tous les clients étaient partis et les employés aussi, on mit nos tasses et nos assiettes dans la cuisine avant de monter à l'étage.

-Tu n'as jamais fait de recherche ? Demandai-je subitement.

-Bella, tu sais le nombre de vampire qu'il y a dans le monde ? Et puis, je n'avais pas la force de le chercher. J'étais peut-être libre mais détruite, comme toi. C'est pour ça que je comprends ta douleur, tu me rappelles tellement moi quand Alec m'a quitté, sourit-elle tristement.

On alluma la télévision dans le but d'avoir un fond sonore. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Amy, son histoire était tellement triste.

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? Tu es tout le temps joyeuse et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir souffert ainsi, questionnai-je.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me répondre

-Au début j'étais comme toi, je ne voulais plus rien de la vie. Un jour, j'ai retrouvé une photo d'Alec et je me suis dit qu'un jour il reviendrait s'il m'aimait vraiment. Et puis deux ans se sont écoulés et il n'est jamais revenu.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de prendre une cigarette et de fumer avec moi, Amy en fumait rarement, seulement lorsqu'elle était triste ou énervée et à en juger par ses yeux mouillés je pensais plutôt qu'elle était triste. Elle cracha la fumer en renversant sa tête contre le canapé, elle ferma les yeux et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Je me demandais ce qu'elle devait ressentir à cette instant, était-elle triste, nostalgique ou simplement anéantie ? On finit notre cigarette avant de se mettre au lit dans sa chambre.

En m'endormant je repensais à l'histoire que m'avait racontée Amy. Mon sommeil fut très agité, ma nuit peut agréable. J'avais rêvé de la dernière fois que j'avais fêté mon anniversaire, avec les Cullen. Edward, quelques jours avant cet anniversaire m'avait parlé de la famille royale chez les vampires. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de leur nom mais je me rappelais avoir eu froid dans le dos. Je me réveillais en sursaut, mais oui c'était ça.

-Amy, réveilles-toi ! Demandai-je.

-Hum, il est tôt Bella. On ira plus tard, grogna-t-elle endormie.

-C'est important. Amy, s'il-te-plaît. Je nous prépare le café et je vais te chercher des croissants, plaisantai-je.

-Des croissants chauds ? Sourit-elle.

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller avant d'oublier pourquoi j'étais déjà debout. J'entrais dans la première boulangerie que je trouvais et commandais plusieurs viennoiseries dont des croissants et des pains au chocolat. J'entrais dans l'appartement où Amy était sortie du lit, servit le café et m'attendait en souriant.

-J'espère vraiment que c'est important parce sinon je te tue. Je t'arrache la langue et je la fais manger à des chiens, menaça-t-elle.

-Mange déjà un croissants et ensuite on verra. Je te promets que je t'explique tout quand tu auras quelque chose dans l'estomac et je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai faim.

On mangea en silence et une fois que j'étais rassasiée je pris la parole.

-En faite, je connais les Volturi, avouai-je.

Amy s'étouffa avec son café, je lui tapais dans le dos avant de reprendre.

-Je ne connais pas de vue mais de nom. Un jour Edward m'avait parlé des Volturi. C'est la famille royale chez les vampires. Tout le monde les craignent, il paraît qu'ils sont sans pitié et qu'ils considères les humains uniquement comme de la nourriture, un frigo si tu veux, narrai-je comme Edward l'avait fait.

-Alec n'est pas comme ça, me coupa Amy.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je parle des rois... Il me semble mais je ne suis pas sure qu'ils se nomment Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Les Volturi vivent en Italie, à Volterra. Peut-être que tu pourrais le retrouver, dis-je pleine d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu sais, l'Italie c'est loin et j'ai mon restaurant et toi tu as ton travail.

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon job ? Et franchement, l'excuse du restaurant c'est trop facile.

-Bella, imagine que l'on te propose d'aller voir Edward, tu irais ? Cracha Amy.

Cette phrase me fit tellement mal. Elle ne pouvait savoir combien ces mots me brisèrent le cœur, nos histoires n'étaient pas pareilles. Alec avait disparu, Edward m'avait abandonnée. Je regardais Amy dans les yeux et me levais pour me diriger vers la porte.

-Attends Bella, je suis désolée.

Amy avait la tête baissée et je vis des larmes tomber par terre.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, j'ai juste peur. Alec m'a sûrement oubliée et puis je ne veux pas connaître le rejet. C'est plus facile de me dire qu'il a disparu que de me dire qu'il ne m'aime plus.

-Les vampires n'oublient rien. Ils ont une mémoire d'enfer, plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu sais quoi ? On oublie Alec, on oublie Edward. On oublie tous ces saletés de vampire et on profite de la vie. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous gâcher la vie, c'est déjà assez chiant alors on va pas s'embêter avec eux !

Je me dirigeais vers Amy pour la prendre dans mes bras, je la serrais quelques minutes avant de me demander si un jour elle serait prête à aller en Italie.

La journée passa lentement, le midi on s'assit autours de deux verres de vin rouge. Puis j'étais rentrée chez moi, il le fallait bien. Ne voulant pas penser je fis le ménage, du repassage, de la cuisine. Je fis énormément de nourriture puis une fois que j'avais nettoyé chaque centimètre de mon appartement je fis du tri. Je vidai tous mes placards, mes tiroirs et pris un immense sac poubelle. J'avais gardé tellement de chose inutile. Pendant un moment j'avais eu la manie d'acheter n'importe quoi. C'était ma façon de combler un manque, d'effacer une douleur, d'oublier ma vie. Mais je m'étais lassée de ça. Je ne trouvais plus rien d'agréable à dépenser de l'argent. Je pris une grande boite et tout ce qui pouvait servir à quelque chose se retrouva à l'intérieur. Et après ça je pris une douche et je me mis au lit.

Les autres jours passèrent vite, bien trop vite à mon goût. J'avais déposé la boite dans un centre pour démunis, j'étais partie travailler et j'avais bu du thé avec Amy avant de rentrer. Le lendemain j'avais fait la même chose en remplaçant la visite au centre par des courses. J'avais cherché une musique dans mon ordinateur pour le soir et j'avais filé au boulot.

Comment j'avais dormi ? Très mal. Chaque nuit je faisais un cauchemar pire que les précédents. Je devais même mettre du fond de teint pour cacher mes cernes, j'avais le teint si blanc qu'on aurait pu croire que j'avais mis de la farine sur mon visage. Lorsque le mercredi arriva, je fus si nerveuse que vomis chaque bouchée que j'avalais, je connaissais la raison de cette état. C'était Jasper. Revoir cet homme, danser pour lui et sentir sa peau contre la mienne me rendait nerveuse. Mais surtout j'avais peur qu'il m'ait reconnu à mon sang, il l'avait sentit mais jamais goûté. C'était la première fois que j'hésitais à aller au travail, mais c'était Amy qui m'avait persuadée d'y aller quand je lui avais rendu visite avant que je retrouve Jasper.

-Il ne va pas te manger enfin ! Rouspétât-elle.

Je la regardai avant de partir dans un fou rire, je me calmais et consultai l'heure, je devais y aller.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et je pris la direction du « Blue Dream ». Brad m'attendait sur le parking des danseuses.

-Electra, aujourd'hui tu ne danses pas, m'annonça-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ? Demandai-je, surprise.

-Ton client a payé pour être avec toi toute la soirée. Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer, il sera dans ta chambre. Il a demandé une chanson spéciale, la voilà.

Il me tendit un cd.

-Je t'ai installé un lecteur avec un casque sans fil pour que tu puisses préparer une chorégraphie.

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre les autres filles dans les vestiaires et je mis la musique en route. « Bad thing », le générique d'une série de vampire démarra dans mes oreilles. Jasper avait soit de l'humour, soit il ne connaissait pas cette série que j'avais regardé quelque fois quand j'étais dans ma période où je buvais de trop. Je ne voulais pas repenser à cette période alors je me changeais ; j'enfilais un haut noir se nouant dans le cou, un string en dentelle noir avec des nœuds blanc et par dessus, une jupe allant avec le haut. J'enfilais mes escarpins noirs préférés et une fois que j'étais suffisamment calmée et que les vingt minutes étaient écoulées je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'agitais nerveusement le cd dans ma main, je croisais la rousse que j'avais formée, elle me sourit. Elle avait l'air de se plaire ici pensais-je. J'entrais dans la chambre et restais de dos le temps de refermer la porte. Je sentis un courant d'air puis son odeur m'arriva délicatement aux narines.

-Bonjour Electra tu m'as manqué, soupira Jasper sensuellement.

Je me retournais et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Il semblait vraiment heureux, pas comme mon ancien client que je voyais régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué lors d'une bagarre. Mon ancien client me disait toujours ça mais il n'avait qu'un regard pervers sur moi, le regard de Jasper était doux. Il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena sur le divan, il s'assit mais garda sa main dans la mienne.

-Danses pour moi Electra, ordonna-t-il.

J'allai mettre la musique en route et me posta juste devant lui.

-Non, danse là. Contre moi.

Je m'exécutais et je commençais la danse par un déhanchement sensuelle avant m'accroupir en caressant ses cuisses. Je remontais lentement le long de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je frôlais son corps et mes lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage et j'adorais ça. Je me remis debout avant de m'asseoir sur ses jambes et de me frotter contre lui, je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre la fin de la chanson mais je n'avais pas le droit d'entreprendre la moindre chose sexuelle, ni de l'embrasser. Jasper dut sentir mon désir pour lui car il m'embrassa d'abord doucement avant d'ouvrir la bouche et que nos langues se livrent une bataille où il n'y avait ni gagnant ni perdant.

Il se leva, j'accrochais mes jambes autours de sa taille. On continuait de s'embrasser quand il se posa sur le lit. Il tira sur le nœud et libéra ma poitrine, je défis sa chemise blanche et posa mes mains sur son torse. C'est fou comme il était beau à cet instant, le regard brûlant de désir pour moi et ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son visage. Peu de vampires étaient aussi beaux que lui, et des vampires j'en avais vu beaucoup trop. Mis à part Edward que j'ai toujours trouvé le plus beau car j'étais aveuglée par l'amour, personne n'avait le charme de Jasper. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir car ses caresses se faisaient tellement puissante mais à la fois douce. Il quitta mes lèvres, j'étais à bout de souffle. Mon cœur battait tellement vide qu'il me faisait mal. Jasper mit une main à l'endroit où il battait, puis ferma les yeux. Il sourit tristement avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou. Allait-il me mordre ?

Il n'en fit rien, il se contenta d'inspirer et de me serrer contre lui, comme ça sans rien faire. Quelques secondes après il releva la tête et toute tristesse avait disparue. Il m'allongea sur le lit et mon esprit quitta terre des lors qu'il me déshabilla entièrement.

Jasper avait était tellement doux pendant qu'on faisait l'amour. Ce n'était pas de la baise, c'était la première qu'on m'avait fait l'amour tendrement et je trouvais ça merveilleux. Quand il eu finit de se nourrir de moi, j'allais mettre mon peignoir. Je n'avais pas envi de quitter cette pièce et je n'avais pas le droit. Jasper avait payé pour être avec moi toute la soirée, je devais donc rester ici. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et je fermais les yeux, j'étais tellement bien à cet instant que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais eu peur de le revoir. Il y avait toujours cette pointe de tristesse en moi mais elle était tellement discrète que je me permettais de l'oublier. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux, on aurait pu croire que ça lui plaisait aussi ce moment tendre.

-Comment as-tu su mon prénom ? Sa voix n'était que murmure.

J'avais peur qu'il soit horrifié s'il apprenait qui j'étais.

-Je connais Bella, dis-je simplement. Elle m'a parlé de vous quand elle est venue à New-York.

-Bella a parlé de vampire à quelqu'un ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Oh Jasper, on n'est pas à Forks ici. Beaucoup de gens savent pour les vampires, quand elle était dans cette ville elle ne fréquentait pas des lieux très saint. On s'est croisé un soir et on s'est apprécier, mentis-je.

Pour être honnête, la Bella que j'étais aurait surement détesté cette vie. Elle aurait était indignée de coucher avec Jasper. Mais celle que je suis maintenant s'en moque, elle est même heureuse de coucher avec lui.

-Parles-moi d'elle Electra. Raconte-moi sa vie après notre départ, murmura-t-il.

-Pas aujourd'hui Jasper, une autre fois c'est promis.

Je commençais à m'endormir dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que je dormais dans les bras d'un vampire. Cette sensation m'avait terriblement manquée. Il me caressait toujours les cheveux quand je fermais les yeux. Mon sommeil fut tellement agréable, le froid de sa peau contre la mienne brûlante était apaisant. Parfois Jasper remuait légèrement mais jamais pour me réveiller totalement. Son odeur m'avait accompagnée jusqu'au petit matin. Je me réveillais en sursaut, Jasper était toujours là.

-Electra, calmes-toi. Ce n'est que moi, n'est pas peur. Sa voix était triste.

-Mon dieu, quelle heure était-il ? Demandai-je.

Jasper consulta sa montre.

-Presque cinq heures, tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

-Non, le club va fermer et puis j'ai un rendez-vous.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Attends Electra, cria le beau blond.

Il arriva vers moi et m'embrassa rapidement. C'était la promesse qu'on allait se revoir, je le savais.

Je retournais au vestiaire et je me dépêchais de me changer, Amy allait s'inquiéter.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis m'interesse vraiment ! **

* * *

******Vous voulez la suite, mettez-moi des commentaires !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les loulou(te)s ! Pour répondre à vos questions, non il n'y aura pas de point de vue de Jasper. c'est une histoire basée uniquement sur les vécus de Bella. mais rassurez-vous Jasper expliquera à Bella ses ressentiments ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus mes chers lecteurs/lectrices...**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : tradition

C'était devenue une tradition de voir Jasper deux fois par semaine. Je gagnais assez d'argent pour ne plus danser les autres jours, Brad était content de moi et il m'avait réservée pour Jasper. J'étais devenue la catin de luxe, celle qui avait le droit à tellement de privilège que ça devenait lourd parfois. Je l'avais raconté à Amy, elle était heureuse pour moi.

-On dirait que la présence de Jasper t'apporte du bonheur finalement, constata-elle.

-Du bonheur je ne sais pas, mais il me permet d'avoir une vie plus tranquille. C'est mieux que danser et de coucher avec différents hommes à chaque fois. Et puis je peux passer du temps avec toi et travailler au restaurant, souris-je.

Je finissais de laver la table et Amy s'arrêta de taper sur son ordinateur. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, quand elle avait ses lunettes elle ressemblait à une secrétaire.

-C'est quoi ce sourire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est le sourire d'un samedi matin où il n'y a pas de client et que tu as congédié tous les employés, expliquai-je.

-Ouais un samedi tranquille où on pourrait terminer de nettoyer le restaurant et partir faire quelques achats et ensuite revenir pour l'ouverture, détermina Amy en souriant.

-Tu complètes très bien mes pensés. Je n'ai plus qu'une table à nettoyer et passer un coup de toile et on pourra y aller, expliquai-je.

-Je vais passer un coup de toile. Mais on ne peut pas sortir comme ça. On va se mettre des beaux habits histoire de faire baver l'agente masculine, ria ma complice avant de se lever et de ranger l'ordinateur portable.

On finit rapidement le ménage avant de monter chez Amy pour se préparer. On mit un peu de musique, et on chanta « that's not my name » en nous amusant comme des folles. On fit une petite chorégraphie ridicule mais qui nous fit rire aux éclats. La chanson se termina et on se regarda, on était prête à sortir tout la matinée. Je fus Amy qui prit le volant, alors qu'on arrivait prêt de la station de métro elle me regarda en souriant.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Rien du tout, mentit Amy en fixant subitement le volant.

Je secouais la tête quand on arriva devant les premiers magasins. Amy se gara et on fit le chemin à pied, on trouvait ça plus agréable de marcher d'une boutique à l'autre plutôt que de rouler. On passa devant une boutique de lingerie et je m'arrêtais. On rentra à l'intérieur, j'avais envi de renouveler mes tenues et cela fit sourire mon amie.

-Quoi encore ? Soupirai-je.

-Je trouve ça mignon, tu fais des petites courses pour Jasper, sourit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas pour lui mais pour moi, corrigeai-je.

-Bien sur. Tu achètes toujours tes tenues sur internet et jamais en ma présence. Tu ne souris jamais car tu ne trouves pas de plaisir à ça. Et là madame achètes de sous-vêtements coquin pour son Jasper chéri, ria Amy.

-Mais arrête. C'est juste qu'à force qu'il me déchire mes tenues, je n'ai plus rien. Et j'ai vu des modèles qui me plaisent énormément donc je vais les acheter. Et arrêtes avec tes sourires moqueurs, on dirait que tu te fais des films.

Amy secoua la tête en souriant et partit dans un autre rayon. Je pris plusieurs ensembles de lingeries et je les comparais. Jasper aimait le violet, il me l'avait dit un jour après qu'on ait fait l'amour. Je devais trouver une tenue de cette couleur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je ne choisissais jamais les tenues en fonction des goûts de mes clients mais toujours en fonction de mes goûts. Je décidais quand même d'acheter une tenue violette et une autre bleue. Dans un autre rayon je trouvais un ensemble gris et un autre marron. Je retrouvais Amy qui s'était trouvé des boxers très jolis, elle me montra où elle les avait trouvés et je pris plusieurs des ces sous-vêtements. On paya nos achats avant de filer à la voiture pour les déposer. Sur le chemin de la boutique suivante, on trouva un café et on fit une pause. Amy railla quelque chose sur un morceau de papier et je lui arrachai des mains pour le lire.

-Sous-vêtements, pantalon marron, pull blanc, escarpin gris. Tu as fait ta petite liste de course ? Me moquai-je.

-Oui, ce sont des choses que je voulais m'acheter, donc j'ai déjà raillé les sous-vêtements.

-Je vais faire pareil.

Je pris un morceau de papier que j'avais dans mon sac et commençais à noter ce dont j'avais envi en le disant à voix haute.

-Alors il me faut : Un pull rose parme, un pantalon blanc, une écharpe très longue car il commence à faire super froid la nuit, un bonnet et des gants qui iront avec l'écharpe, une paire de botte sans talons, un cd de musique relaxante, de sels de bain, des bougies, énumérai-je.

-Tu comptes l'inviter chez toi et faire un dîner romantique avant de prendre un bon bain ? Explosa de rire Amy.

-Non, je n'ai plus de bougie chez moi et j'ai envi de prendre un bain relaxant chez moi c'est tout. Tu as fini, on y va ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

On paya l'addition et on prit le chemin d'autre boutique. Chacune avait sa liste et une fois qu'on avait tout barré et qu'on avait les mains pleines, on retourna à la voiture. Nous n'étions pas fatiguée mais simplement heureuse de cette sortie, avant de retourner au restaurant Amy me déposa chez moi pour que je range mes affaires.

-Et bien, tu as réellement fait du vide chez toi. Où sont passés tous les vieux machins que tu gardais ? Chercha-t-elle.

-J'ai tout jeté il y a longtemps déjà. Et j'ai donné pleins de chose qui était en bonne état, tu peux prendre quelque chose à manger si tu as faim. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, souris-je.

Je me dépêchais de tout déposer dans ma chambre avant de revenir et de trouver Amy buvant un verre de soda. On se remit en route vers son lieu de travail. La matinée était à peine terminée quand on rentra et que le téléphone sonna. C'était une réservation pour le soir, un mariage. Elle voulut refuser, car elle n'aurait pas le temps mais la femme la supplia en lui expliquant que le restaurant où elle devait aller avait brûlé. Amy soupira et me regarda désespérément, j'avais compris son message. Nous allions avoir beaucoup de travaille et nous devrions faire très vite. Amy demanda quel était le menu pendant que j'allais indiquer que le restaurant aller être fermé toute la journée et que le soir une réception avait lieu. Une fois qu'elle avait terminé sa conversation elle prit les clés de sa petite camionnette avec son portable en main.

-J'ai noté le repas qu'elle voulait, il y aura beaucoup de chose à faire avant ce soir. On va aller au marché chinois pour trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin, expliqua Amy d'une manière militaire.

Amy faisait toujours ses courses au même endroit il m'arrivait parfois de venir avec elle. Je venais parfois avec elle mais je n'arrivais jamais à comprendre comment qu'elle pouvait s'y retrouver. On arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, Amy était en mode pile électrique. Elle allait d'un comptoir à un autre, marchandait un maximum et remplissait sa camionnette. J'essayais de suivre mais je n'étais bonne à rien. Je retrouvais Amy qui avait les mains pleines.

-Amy, au lieu de rester à rien faire, je vais rentrer et je vais préparer la salle. Tu peux me ramener ? Demandai-je.

-Bien sur. Laisse-moi le temps de tout ranger et je te raccompagne.

Amy me raccompagna au restaurant et je pris le nécessaire de décoration pour la salle et laissais repartir Amy. Dans la cuisine, je pouvais entendre les cuisiniers s'affairer. Je mis de la musique et commençais à mettre les tables selon le plan qu'Amy m'avait fournis. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le temps passer, je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à Jasper et à la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il essayait sans cesse de savoir mon prénom et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui cacher mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi en apprenant qui j'étais. Je secouais la tête, non je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant. Amy arriva les bras chargés et suivie de plusieurs employés, elle déposa le tout dans la cuisine et revint m'aider à accrocher les guirlandes de papier et autres lanternes qu'elle avait achetées. On décida d'aider en cuisine après avoir fini la décoration dans la salle de réception, je n'avais aucune idée du menu et je me contentais seulement de faire ce que le chef disait. C'est pour ça que lorsque la nuit tomba je fus surprise.

-Déjà ? M'exclamai-je.

-Oui, il est déjà dix-huit heures, m'informa Amy. On devrait se changer, après tout nous sommes les responsables du restaurant donc nous devons être impeccable.

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'elle me considère comme une collaboratrice. Elle me tendit un kimono rose et noir et j'allais me changer. On était vraiment belle avec ces tenues, le noir de mes cheveux s'accordait avec les motifs sur la robe. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'admirer cependant car les mariés arrivaient et la soirée fut vraiment trop chargée. Je rentrais chez moi bien trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que se soit. Les autres jours avaient passaient lentement, j'étais restée chez moi et j'avais patiemment attendu le mercredi soir. Parfois je sortais voir Amy, on regardait un film avec un verre de vin rouge et puis je rentrais chez moi. Je n'appelais pas ça vivre, parce que j'avais l'air d'une pauvre fille. Le mercredi après-midi, seulement quelques heures avant mon travail, je retrouvais Amy dans un café. Je m'étais déjà maquillée, Amy l'avait remarqué.

-Tu sais Bella, tu as vraiment changé depuis que tu as revu Jasper. Je t'avoue qu'au début j'avais un peu peur que cela te détruise. Au début je t'ai trouvé vraiment mal, j'ai cru que tu allais te tuer tellement que tu souffrais. Tu avais l'air de souffrir encore plus que la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, je l'a laissais parlé ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Et puis au fil du temps tu as changé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé en toi mais tu sembles heureuse quand tu vas le rejoindre c'est vraiment un grand changement. Je ne te voyais pratiquement jamais sourire, et là te voila souriante le mercredi et le vendredi. Et même de l'extérieur tu as changé, je l'ai remarqué après la deuxième fois où tu as vu Jasper, tu as voulu acheter des vêtements de couleur. Et depuis tu as changé ta garde-robe au fil du temps. Cela fait quoi, trois mois que tu vois Jasper et j'ai l'impression que tu es une nouvelle personne.

Amy avait les larmes aux yeux en parlant. Je ne sais pas si je pleurais au non mais j'étais vraiment touchée.

-Mais tu sais Amy, je ne suis pas heureuse tous les jours. Quand je me retrouve seule j'ai de nouveau cette sensation de douleur et de perte, expliquai-je simplement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu remercieras Jasper pour moi. Il te rend vraiment heureuse et c'est le plus important.

Je consultais l'heure, il était temps que je rentre chez moi et que je me prépare pour ce soir. Je saluai Amy et me dirigeais vers ma voiture, je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre rapidement à l'idée de revoir Jasper. Pour ce soir j'avais prévu une robe noire avec des sous-vêtements de la même couleur, mais avec des nœuds violets. Je mettais parfois des petites touches de cette couleur, je savais que Jasper l'aimait énormément.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, devais-je changer mon maquillage ? J'avais mis un simple fard à paupière blanc et un peu de crayon noir. Je n'avais pas mis de rouge à lèvre, et pour une fois j'allais opter pour du gloss. Je mis ma robe noire pour sortir, elle n'était pas vulgaire mais simplement sexy. J'optais pour des chaussures compensées et un long manteau pour ne pas avoir froid. Je mis mon écharpe autours de mon cou et sortis de l'immeuble en courant. Mince, je risquais d'être en retard. Je roulais très vite pour être à l'heure, lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre Jasper était assit sur le canapé un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pardon je suis en retard, m'excusais-je en retirant mon écharpe.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit-il.

-Alors c'est à ça que ressemble Electra quand elle sort dehors ? Tu es ravissante comme ça, les joues roses, le regard chaleureux et tes cheveux décoiffés.

Je me recoiffais rapidement, il roula des yeux avant de me rejoindre.

-Tu sais bien que j'aime la simplicité, ne sois pas gênée d'être ainsi. Je suis même flatté que ais couru pour moi.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois fâché que je ne sois pas là à l'heure. J'ai passé du temps à me préparer, et puis je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner. C'est bête mais je voulais faire quelque chose de différent, pour toi.

Il me sourit avant de me caresser la joue tendrement.

-Oui j'ai vu que tu as changé de maquillage, et je te trouve nettement plus belle ainsi Electra. Je sais que tu aimes avoir un maquillage foncé car ça te camoufle tes cernes mais je t'assure que tu es plus belle ainsi. Bien regardons ce que tu as en dessous de ton mentaux.

Il retira mon mentaux lentement et le posa sur le canapé il m'embrassa dans le cou et je sentis un sourire sur ses lèvre, il avait dut ressentir mon plaisir. Je trouvais ça agaçant qu'il puisse lire dans mes sentiments, j'avais tellement peur de me trahir à chaque fois. J'étais donc en alerte continuellement, et j'étais sure qu'il le savait. Je sortais de mes pensés quand Jasper se posta devant moi.

-Moi aussi j'ai envi de quelque chose de différent ce soir. Je ne veux pas de danse, pas de sexe et encore moins de sang. J'ai simplement envi de parler avec toi Electra.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et Jasper sortit une boite argenté de je ne sais où. Il l'ouvrit et je vis plusieurs sortes de chocolat. Je lui souris, j'aimais énormément les chocolats fourrés. J'en mangeai un et je fus imitée par Jasper. J'étais toujours étonnée de le voir manger, je savais que les vampires pouvaient se nourrir mais j'avais rarement vu Jasper manger, peut-être une ou deux fois maximum.

-Electra, tu m'as fait une promesse un jour tu t'en souviens ?

Je me figeais, bien sur que je m'en souvenais. Il voulait que je lui parle de Bella, il n'y avait donc que ça qui l'intéressait, j'étais apeurée de lui parler de ça. Je ne voulais pas le perdre et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'énerver.

-Il n'y a donc que ça qui t'intéresse ? Crachai-je en me levant.

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais je voudrais tellement savoir si elle va bien, comment vit-elle et que fait-elle dans la vie.

-Et pourquoi tu voudrais savoir tout ça ? Tu es pourtant parti comme les autres, tu n'as pas voulu avoir de nouvelle d'elle pendant quatre ans et maintenant tu en veux, pourquoi ? Questionnai-je.

-Parce que je me sens coupable. C'est de ma faute si elle a souffert durant tout ce temps, alors parles-moi d'elle, dis-moi ce que tu veux sur elle, je veux juste savoir sa vie.

Je soupirais avant de me rassoir sur le canapé, je pris un autre chocolat pour me donner du courage.

-Et bien, on va commencer par le début. Le jour où vous êtes partis et qu'Edward lui a déchiré le cœur, elle n'a pas réussit à se relever. Elle a été aidé par un ami et par son père, mais il me semble qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette aide donc elle est partie. Elle s'est retrouvé à New-York et on s'est croisé voila, narrai-je.

-C'est tout ?

Il semblait déçu.

-Que veux-tu savoir Jasper ? Demandai-je.

-Que fais-elle maintenant ? A-t-elle rencontré quelqu'un, est-elle toujours détruire ?

-Elle essaye de vivre la vie qu'elle peut. Non elle n'a rencontré personne, du moins je ne pense pas. Et oui elle est toujours détruite. Elle sera détruite toute sa vie Jasper, quand vous êtes partis ce n'est pas un amour qu'elle a perdu. Elle a perdu sa famille, son avenir, ses rêves. Elle a beaucoup pleuré mais à force elle n'avait plus de larme. Il me semble qu'elle s'est relevée de ça mais ne vois toujours pas la vie en couleur.

-Electra… Où est-elle ? me supplia-t-il

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Jasper. Je ne pense pas que se soit bien pour le moment, je suis désolée.

Je l'étais réellement. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que c'était moi Bella. J'avais encore besoin de lui, même si je savais que la rupture serait vraiment trop dure après. Plus je retardais ce moment et plus ça serait dure.

-Qu'as-tu ressentis, le jour de son anniversaire ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, ce qu'elle a cru mais je ne voulais pas la mordre. Au départ, dans la matinée j'avais eu un problème avec Edward. J'étais très énervé quand il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la transformer et qu'il attendait juste un peu avant de rompre. Je l'ai traité de salop et on s'est battu. Esmée est arrivée et nous a calmé, elle était triste de nous voir comme ça alors on a fait semblant de se réconcilier. Mais le soir quand elle s'est coupée j'ai défié Edward par télépathie. Je lui ai dit « Et bien vas-y. bois son sang, tu n'attends que ça. Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais le faire. Je vais la transformer ce soir. »

Je comprenais mieux maintenant, Edward était pire que je ne le pensais. Alors comme ça, celui qui pouvait lire dans les pensés m'avait simplement utilisée ? J'étais écoeurrée d'avoir passé quatre ans de ma vie à pleurer pour lui. Je me blottis contre Jasper, j'avais juste besoin de réconfort là. Il dessina des cercles invisibles sur mon ventre et je savais ce qu'il pensait à cet instant.

-Tu n'es pas coupable Jasper. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Edward l'a quitté. J'aimerai te dire que cela n'est pas grave mais ça l'est. Et puis tu n'as fait que la défendre et ça c'est vraiment beau et généreux de ta part. Tu t'es mis en danger pour elle et si elle saurait ça elle en aurait les larmes aux yeux.

Je me retournais, pour le regarder en face.

-Jasper, Bella ne t'en veux pas. Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu. Tu m'entends, Bella ne t'a jamais rendu responsable de ça. Pour elle le seul coupable c'est Edward, tu comprends Jasper, le rassurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux et approfondit le baiser. Je me remis dans ses bras, j'étais vraiment bien là.

-Parles-moi de toi. Racontes-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé ici, me supplia-t-il.

-J'ai eu aussi des problèmes d'amour et je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais jeune quand je suis arrivée à New-York. J'ai toujours cru en l'existence des vampires et j'ai fait quelques recherches avant de trouver ce club. J'avais besoin de sensation forte, d'être avec des vampires et j'ai décidé de continuer à travailler ici. C'était la seule chose de stable dans ma vie, je n'ai qu'une amie qui me comprend et j'ai oublié mon passé. Mais maintenant j'ai toi Jasper, et tu m'apportes tellement de bonheur quand tu es avec moi.

-Et s'est réciproque Electra, j'aime tellement être au prêt de toi. Ce n'est pas le sexe ni ton sang qui me rendent heureux mais c'est toi.

Il m'embrassa le front avant de me caresser tendrement le bras droit. On ne fit de sexuel cette nuit, se contentant de s'embrasser et de se câliner. Je finis par somnoler dans ses bras et je suis sure qu'il en faisait exprès. Jasper aimait quand je dormais dans ses bras et souvent, il utilisait son don pour me calmer.

Je m'imaginais une vie heureuse, où Edward ne m'avait pas brisée. En faite, je repassais mes souvenirs mais au lieu qu'il s'agisse d'Edward c'était Jasper. J'oubliais tous les mauvais souvenirs et je ne gardais que le meilleur de ma vie. Edward n'avait jamais existait et Alice non plus. Alice…

Je me réveillais en sursaut et Jasper me rattrapa avant que je tombe.

-Hey, calmes-toi.

Je regardais Jasper dans les yeux, je réalisais que j'avais oublié quelqu'un cette personne avait été ma meilleure amie pendant tellement de temps. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je la trahissais.

-Je dois y aller, on m'attend ! Annonçai-je.

Je ramassais mon mentaux et mon écharpe avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce, tant-pis si je n'étais pas restée jusqu'à l'heure obligatoire, tant-pis je me faisais virer. Je devais m'éloigner de là, ne plus jamais voir Jasper. J'avais réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de Jasper, puis je me suis rappelé qu'il était marié et à Alice en plus. Je ne voulais pas conduire, je n'étais pas en état. Je fis le chemin jusqu'à chez Amy à pied. Une vingtaine de minutes après j'avais ouvert la porte du restaurant et Amy m'avait regardée bizarrement.

-Pourquoi tu es à pied ?

-J'étais pas en état de conduire, et puis j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas pu d'alcool, marmonnai-je.

-Allez, viens boire un peu de thé ça va te réchauffer.

* * *

**qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis m'intéresse toujours autant ! **

**Vous voulez la suite ? moi je veux des commentaires ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait la remarque que j'avais oublié des mots alors je m'excuse vraiment pour ma flemme monstrueuse qui m'empêchait de relire mes chapitres mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour celui-là ! **

**Pour répondre à certaines questions, vous saurez ce qui s'est passé pour les Cullen plus tard... **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : incompréhension

J'avais demandé à Amy si je pouvais rester chez elle pour la nuit, elle accepta avec plaisir. J'étais montée à l'étage pour enfiler un pyjama confortable et j'en avais profité pour me laver. Je voulais enlever l'odeur de Jasper sur moi. J'avais entendu qu'un client était entré et avait commandé un café, encore un insomniaque voulant oublier ses soucis pensai-je. Je ne fis pas attention à lui quand je redescendis et je lui tournai le dos. Amy était face à moi, le regard doux.

-Tu vas me raconter maintenant ce qui c'est passé ? Ordonna Amy avant de me servir un autre thé.

-Tu sais ce que sa fait d'imaginer une vie avec une personne qui t'offre tellement de bonheur que tu as l'impression de rêver ? Demandai-je tristement.

-Oui je sais, dit-elle simplement.

-Alors tu dois savoir ce que ça fait de voir ce rêve se briser. Mais le pire c'est que je n'avais pas pensé à ça depuis le début oh Amy si tu savais comme je m'en veux, sanglotai-je.

-A quoi ma chérie, tu n'avais pas pensé à quoi ? S'inquiéta Amy.

-Il est marié… Et avec une fille que j'appréciais tellement, elle était ma meilleure amie. C'était comme une sœur pour moi, elle est tellement gentille et tellement pure.

-Oh oui, j'avais oublié qu'il était marié à Alice. Mais Bella, toi et lui vous vous aimez non ? S'interrogea mon amie.

-Non, soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Jasper n'est qu'un client.

J'entendis une chaise tomber et je me retournais vite fait. Oh mon dieu, c'était Jasper. Il était là depuis le début, il avait tout entendu.

-Jasper, attends. Jasper ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, criai-je.

-A oui, et je dois croire quoi Electra ou plutôt devrais-je dire Bella, cracha-t-il avant de partir.

Je m'effondrai dans la rue, Jasper m'avait abandonnée comme Edward l'avait fait quatre ans plus tôt. Amy m'avait récupérée et m'avait couchée. Je n'étais pas sortie de chez Amy pendant plusieurs jours, je n'étais même pas descendue pour travailler avec elle. Le vendredi, Amy ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup sec et me jeta le téléphone sur le lit.

-Tu appelles pour voir si Jasper vient ce soir, soupira-t-elle en voyant mon visage gonflé par les larmes.

Je m'exécutais et je tombais directement sur Brad.

-Oh Electra, justement je t'ai appelée sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas. Ton client a payé une énorme somme pour que tu arrêtes de travailler, si tu pouvais venir chercher tes affaires cela serait bien.

-Tu peux les donner à quelqu'un je m'en moque. Au revoir Brad.

Amy avait entendu la conversation et m'avait sourit tristement. Oui j'étais libre, mais j'étais anéantie. C'est comme ça que ma carrière de putain à vampire s'arrêta et que la fragile Bella refit surface.

Les jours étaient passés, ils devinrent des semaines et les semaines devinrent des mois. Le beau temps était revenu et il faisait bon de revivre la journée. Quelques jours après que j'avais téléphoné à Brad, je suis retournée chez moi. Je m'y suis enfermée dans le noir et je n'en suis pas sortie. Je ne répondais même plus à Amy, il me semblait même que je n'avais plus rien à manger lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de chez moi avec la clé que je lui avais donné un jour.

-Bella tu ne peux pas rester seule. Tu vas te laver pendant que je te prends le nécessaire de toilette et de vêtement pour venir chez moi et demain, on te déménage et tu vas venir habiter chez moi.

-Mais je… Commençais-je.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Bella, faut te sortir de cet état.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour me convaincre. J'avais pris cette douche, Amy avait fait mes valises et on était allée chez elle. Le lendemain elle s'occupa elle-même de mon déménagement, elle fit appel à des professionnels et elle avait trié avec moi les affaires que je voulais garder. Je ne voulais rien garder à part les rares photos que j'avais de ma famille et de mes amis de Forks. Je fis don de tous mes vêtements à une association, je donnai mes tenues de travail aux filles qui j'appréciais et je jetais le reste. Je dus aller m'acheter une nouvelle garde robe, Amy me refit un look, me redonnant mon ancienne identité. On aménagea la pièce du fond comme chambre, on refit même la décoration de son appartement. Et aujourd'hui, plusieurs mois après ce deuxième abandon je travaillais avec Amy.

On avait rebaptisé le restaurant « Amy et Bella », on avait crée une nouvelle carte et une ambiance métisse. Ce n'était plus seulement un restaurant chinois mais un restaurant américano-chinois, j'étais devenue une serveuse mais je m'occupais également de la gestion avec Amy. J'avais un salaire égal à celui d'Amy et avec mes économies j'avais acheté la moitié du restaurant, ouais on pouvait dire que je m'étais reconstruit une nouvelle vie. J'étais à nouveau Bella Swan, une femme simple et qui n'a plus de secret pour personne.

Je m'étais faite à cette vie, parfois il m'arrivait de penser à Jasper. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je pensais tout le temps à Jasper, et certains soirs je m'isolais dans un parc comme aujourd'hui. Je me sentais bizarre, absente. Je mis de la musique et je commençais à chanter « tell me » de Cocoon très bas, j'eus des frissons et je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs, ils étaient les seules choses qui me restaient de mon beau Jasper. Je me demande si Jasper leur a racontait notre histoire, au Cullen. Mais de quelle histoire je parle ? Il ne m'a jamais aimée, je n'étais que sa putain. Je l'avais bien compris ça, mais pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Il était choqué d'apprendre que j'étais Bella. Pourtant je pensais qu'il l'avait découvert, qu'il était venu me le dire. Peut importe, c'était trop tard et je ne savais même pas où je pouvais le trouver.

Je rentrais chez nous lentement, je n'étais pas loin du restaurant. Amy et moi ne travaillions pas ce soir, on avait prévu de faire un grand nettoyage avant d'aller dans un fast-food et ensuite d'aller regarder un film. Il n'était pas tard et il faisait encore jour, on aurait le temps avant que tout soit fermé. Quand j'entrai dans notre restaurant, Amy était déjà prête. Je regardais ma tenue, j'avais un jean basique et un vieux tee-shirt. Je pouvais prendre le risque de me salir, et puis de toute façon je mettrais surement une robe et Amy ne me laisserait jamais sortir avec ces vêtements.

C'était notre rituel le jeudi soir. Nous mangions dans un restaurant et nous allions voir un film, parfois on remplaçait le film par une séance de shopping. Un vendredi après-midi, une semaine après cette sortie je m'observais dans la glace et je regardais mes cheveux. Ils étaient toujours noirs, je n'avais pas refait de couleur et je n'avais jamais coupé mes cheveux. Ils m'arrivaient au niveau des reins et ils étaient ondulés comme toujours. Ce fameux jour, j'avais entraîné Amy dans un salon de coiffure. J'avais montré une photo de moi quand j'avais dix-sept ans et la coiffeuse m'avait redonné cette couleur que j'aimais tant. Ces cheveux auburn qui avaient tant plus à Edward, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait prétendu. Je me trouvais largement plus belle avec ma couleur naturelle, cela me retirait l'air grave que me donnait les cheveux noirs. Amy m'observa et conclut que j'étais nettement plus jolie ainsi. Le soir après avoir fait cette couleur je m'étais rendu dans le quartier où je travaillais avant. J'avais espéré peut être croiser Jasper, ou je ne sais pas vraiment mais j'avais eu cette envie d'y aller. Cela faisait six mois que je ne l'avais pas revu. Où était-il ?

Il était vraiment tard et je n'avais prévu de rester trop longtemps. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournais mais je ne vis rien.

-Oh Electra ! Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ici.

La voix de l'homme, enfin du vampire me fit trembler.

-Je suis venue voir une amie. Donc si vous permettez je vais aller l'attendre dans les vestiaires, dis-je en cachant ma peur.

-Oh ne sois pas timide. Danse Electra, danse pour moi.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me colla à lui. J'essayais de me détacher mais il avait beaucoup trop de force. Mon dieu, non pas ça. Il me fit tomber et arracha mes vêtements, il ne prit même pas le temps se déshabiller complètement mais se contenta simplement d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Il retira mon boxer et me pénétra d'un coup sec et violent. La douleur me fit gémir, cela était tellement affreux que je ne sentis même pas ses crocs dans mon cou. Je me sentais tellement mal, au bord de la nausée. Je sentis quand il planta une deuxième fois ses crocs dans mon cou, et cette fois je hurlais à pleins poumons.

-Jasper, aides-moi je t'en supplie ! Pensai-je en pleurant.

Des pas résonnèrent, une ombre se dessina derrière le violeur.

-Lâche-là, ordonna une voix que j'aimais tant. Lâche-la maintenant ou tu vas le regretter.

-Ah oui et tu vas faire quoi, elle n'est pas tienne à ce que je sache, ria le criminel.

Le reste de la scène fut un peu flou. Le vampire m'avait prit trop de sang, je commençais à mourir, je le savais. Au moins je n'allais pas mourir seule, Jasper sera là. Jasper grogna avant de se jeter sur l'autre homme. Ils roulèrent tout les deux par terre et Jasper commença à donner des coups violents sur le visage de l'homme, je fermais les yeux sur ma vie beaucoup trop fatiguée pour résister.

-Je t'aime Jasper, murmurai-je avant de fermer les yeux sur ma vie.

* * *

La mort est paisible, douce. Il n'y a pas de soucis, pas de douleur. On se contente d'attendre que la fin arrive et on ne réfléchit plus. On se souvient de notre vie, mais on ne ressent aucune émotion. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cinéma, j'étais dans une pièce noire et on projetait un film, ma vie. Je regardais le film et je souris en voyant le visage de mes parents, celui de mes amis. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur quand je vis les passages de ma vie avec les Cullen. Ils défilèrent si vite, comme s'ils n'étaient pas important et je me voyais déjà avec Jasper. Toutes ces fois où l'on avait fait l'amour, nos baisers et nos câlins. J'eus soudain une émotion, c'était de l'amour. Oui j'aimais vraiment Jasper, je voulais rester avec lui et je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant.

-Jasper hurlai-je.

Le film s'arrêta et je me retrouvais dans le noir total. J'entendis un petit murmure, il semblait si loin.

-Bella, s'il te plaît. Ouvre les yeux, ne me laisse pas. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Oh Bella je t'en supplie tu dois vivre mon amour, sanglota la voix douce.

-Jasper, murmurai-je.

Doucement je vis de la lumière. Ma vue était floue et je n'étais pas sur de savoir où j'étais.

-Oh Bella. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. J'ai cru que l'avais te perdre, tu étais là en train de perdre la vie et je ne pouvais rien faire. Bella que faisais-tu là bas ?

Je papillonnais des yeux et j'essayais de me souvenir.

-Je voulais te voir. Essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu étais parti, je te cherchais. Je pensais te trouver au club mais…

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase car trop de souvenirs virent en moi. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me calma, il caressa mes cheveux et je m'effondrai dans ses bras froids. On resta longtemps comme ça, sans parler. J'avais tellement besoin de le sentir contre moi, de savoir que je ne rêvais pas. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, l'esprit complètement dévasté mais le cœur plus léger. Jasper était là, tout irait bien maintenant.

Je me révélais en sursaut. Mon rêve avait été affreux, j'avais été violée. J'étais à deux doigts de la mort et Jasper était là. Je regardais autours de moi et je vis Jasper qui dormait contre moi, enfin plutôt sous moi car j'étais littéralement allongée sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en me sentant bouger et me sourit. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé, il était là avec moi dans un lit. Je reposais ma tête sur lui, je n'avais pas envi de bouger, de peur de briser ce moment.

-Où sommes-nous Jasper ? Murmurai-je.

-Chez Amy, enfin chez vous. On est dans ta chambre, tu es en sécurité Bella.

Il caressa mes cheveux pour me détendre, mais je ne voulais pas me rendormir. Je voulais des explications.

-Tu étais parti, accusai-je.

-Bella, il est trop tôt encore. Repose-toi un peu, tu as besoin de guérir et ce n'est pas en parlant que tu vas te sentir mieux.

-Je me sens bien, et je suis reposée là. Ce n'est pas comme si je dansais ou que je marchais, je suis là dans tes bras à exiger une réponse, soupirai-je.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait exiger des réponses tu ne crois pas ? Sourit-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui est partie et qui a abandonné l'autre. Putain Jasper, tu pensais à quoi quand t'es parti. Tu m'as fait tellement de mal, heureusement qu'Amy était là sinon je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais maintenant.

-Je suis désolé Bella, vraiment. Mais tes mots m'ont fait tellement de mal, quand tu as dit que je n'étais qu'un client j'y ai cru. J'avais tellement mal, je pensais que tu n'avais fait que m'utiliser pour gagner de l'argent et pour avoir des informations sur les Cullen, expliqua-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir Jasper. J'étais heureuse car tu étais là, toi Jasper et pas les autres. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer à cause de la douleur mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait une possibilité que tu restes.

-Et bien quand je t'ai vu arrivé j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Tu jouais l'indifférente mais j'ai bien vu que c'était toi. Ta voix, ton regard, ton parfum, ton odeur, rien de cela n'a changé.

-Jasper, en quatre ans j'ai changé. Je me suis crée un caractère, une carapace. C'était la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer totalement. Quand j'ai quitté Forks, je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. J'étais à l'aéroport et j'ai pris un billet pour le premier vol, il m'a amenée ici, à New-York. Et je n'avais que quelques dollars en poche et une valise. J'ai fait quelque recherche et je suis tombée sur le « Blue Dream ». J'ai vite compris que c'était un club pour vampire, et je me suis présentée. Je n'avais pas encore les cheveux noirs, c'est la responsable des vestiaires qui m'a proposé de changer de couleur de cheveux il parait que c'est plus facile de commencer une nouvelle vie en le faisant. Alors j'ai suivi son conseil et j'ai teint mes cheveux en noir. Je me suis crée le personnage d'Electra, une fille paumée mais qui a de la confiance en elle. Et j'ai rencontré Amy le premier soir, je suis venue dans ce restaurant et elle m'a sourit. C'était la première personne à me sourire depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cette ville elle était vraiment gentille. Je me suis rapidement attachée à elle et j'ai pris l'habitude de venir chaque nuit après mon travail. Et au fil du temps c'est vite devenue ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie, racontai-je perdue dans mes souvenirs.

-Tu as tellement souffert par notre faute, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant les cheveux.

-Non, j'ai souffert par sa faute. C'est Edward qui m'a abandonnée dans la forêt, pas toi.

Je me serrais encore plus contre lui. Il culpabilisait encore, il ne devait pas.

-Tu sais Bella le dernier soir où on s'est vu, j'avais l'intention de te dire que je savais qui tu étais. Je voulais te dire que peu importe le pseudo que tu prendrais je te reconnaîtrai, puis j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit.

-Tu as mal interprété la phrase. Je disais ça dans le sens où toi tu ne m'aimais pas, que tu étais marié et que je n'étais que ta putain.

-Tu n'as jamais été ma putain Bella. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil, c'est tout. Tu m'es vite devenue indispensable, et malgré que je sois parti ce soir là je n'ai jamais cessé de t'observer et de veiller sur toi.

-Alors tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée ? Réalisai-je.

-Non je me cachais c'est tout, expliqua-t-il.

-Idiot, murmurai-je.

Je commençais à m'endormir, je sentis Jasper se lever.

-Non, restes-là. J'ai peur d'être toute seule Jasper, avouai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Jasper me sourit avant de se replacer prêt de moi, je me remis automatique sur lui. Quand j'étais dans cette position la tête sur son torse, une main sur son épaule et mes jambes mélangées aux siennes j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place, faite pour lui. Mon corps se moulait parfaitement au sien et je me sentais apaisée. Je fermais les yeux, il n'allait plus jamais partir. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais s'éloigner de moi. Même si nous avions encore tant de chose à se régler, cela pouvait attendre une nuit. Le temps que je puisse mettre mes idées aux clairs.

Quand je me réveillais à nouveau Jasper était toujours là, un plateau avec de la nourriture avait été déposé. Je levais la tête et je vis que Jasper regardait la télévision, il baissa ses yeux et posa son regard sur moi.

-Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

-Environ trois heures. Il est neuf heure du matin, tu peux manger si tu veux. Amy est déjà debout mais je doute qu'elle s'est couchée. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, je t'ai donné de mon sang pour que tu guérisses plus vite, avoua-t-il.

-Quoi ? M'écriai-je.

-Il faut qu'un humain meurt pour devenir un vampire et tu n'es pas morte, tu as failli mourir à cause de ce fumier. Si tu n'aurais pas été dans un si mauvais état je lui aurais fait la peau, et je…

-Chut, ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as sauvé et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu restes là hein ! Suppliai-je.

-Je ne bouge pas de là. Je t'attends ici, c'est promis.

Il voulu m'embrasser mais je me lever avant, non nous avions trop de chose à mettre au point avant de pouvoir se mettre ensemble. Je me dépêchais de prendre une douche, être loin de Jasper me faisait paniquer, j'avais besoin de le voir, de le toucher. Je laissais mes cheveux sécher et j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Je filais directement dans la chambre où Jasper était allongé, regardant le plafond. Il tourna la tête et me sourit. En voyant que j'étais habillée il se leva et m'attrapa la main, il me remise sur le lit en gardant sa main contre la mienne.

-Bella, tu vas rester sur ce lit. Je ne veux pas que tu bouges de là, Amy t'a fait à manger et moi j'ai loué pleins de films. Aujourd'hui tu restes au lit et si je dois te tenir dans mes bras pour que tu te reposes alors je le ferais. Maintenant sois gentille et manges un peu, supplia-t-il.

Je regardais son regard inquiet et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois que je souriais depuis que je m'étais réveillée la première fois, Jasper l'avais aussi remarqué et il sourit à son tour. Je mangeais en silence, assise, le dos contre le torse à Jasper. Il me massait les épaules et la nuque me détendant un maximum, je commençais à me sentir légère. Son pouvoir était une vraie bénédiction dans ces moments là, quand tout allait mal et que vous pouviez succomber à des angoisses terrifiantes. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'aimais Jasper, c'était pour sa personne, le fait qu'il reste là à prendre soins de moi. C'était mon ange blond, un homme avec pleins de défauts mais parfait pour moi. Je le voulais pour l'éternité mais lui, voulait-il de moi ?

-Tu sais que tu es une vraie montagne russe émotionnelle ? Se moqua gentiment Jasper.

-Comment ça ?

Il m'embrassa l'épaule droite avant de me répondre.

-Et bien tu étais totalement détendue, tu étais sur le point de planer et puis j'ai ressenti de la fierté, quand soudain un énorme amour t'a envahie avant de se transformer en doute, expliqua-t-il en continuant son massage.

Je repoussais le plateau de nourriture et je posai ma tête dans le cou de Jasper.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? Me questionna-t-il ?

-Je pensais à toi.

Se fut ma seule réponse, je profitais de ma position pour prendre les mains de Jasper dans les miennes. On ne parla presque pas le reste de la journée, c'était seulement des câlins et des gestes tendres qui s'exprimaient à notre place. Je n'avais pas envi d'entendre les réponses à mes questions pour le moment, cela pourrait tellement le briser ou me briser. On ferrait ça demain, oui demain sera le jour de la réparation ou de la destruction.

* * *

**qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis m'intéresse toujours autant !**

**Vous voulez la suite ? moi je veux des commentaires !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les filles ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël et que vous avez étés gâtés par vos familles ! je vous poste mon chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plait ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : détermination.

Ça aurait du être plus facile de lui parler ce matin. Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut dans la nuit, Jasper n'était plus là. Je me levai du lit en chancelant légèrement et je dus m'appuyer contre le mur le temps que la pièce cesse de tourner autour de moi. Je m'étais rendue dans le salon et je l'avais trouvé allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée entre ses bras l'air endormi. Je partis dans la cuisine boire un verre de soda, j'avais beaucoup trop chaud et je savais que l'absence de Jasper contre ma peau y était pour quelque chose. Je me rendis au près de Jasper avec mon verre et un morceau de pain qui m'avait donné faim. Je m'assis sur la table basse juste en face de Jasper, je l'observais dormir et je remarquais qu'il souriait tendrement. Un de ces sourires qui vous fait craquer, le même que celui d'un bébé endormi. C'était apaisant de regarder quelqu'un dormir, quand il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celui de sa respiration. Je mordis dans mon morceau de pain, mettant des miettes par terre. Je souris en imaginant Amy rouspéter car je mangeais dans le salon, elle n'aimait pas que l'on mange ailleurs que dans la cuisine.

-Tu vas mettre des miettes partout Bella, chuchota Jasper.

Je levais les yeux en l'air, amusée. Il avait dut m'entendre manger à côté de lui. Tant pis, ma séance d'observation et de relaxation était terminée.

-Je suis désolé de mettre éclipsé mais ton sang me tournait la tête, avoua-t-il avec l'expression d'un garçon surprit en train de faire une bêtise.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai chaud. Ça serait super bien si on ouvrait la fenêtre de la chambre pour que rien ne nous monte à la tête, proposai-je en souriant.

Il hocha la tête avant de me sourire et de se lever, il prit ma main et nous ramena dans la chambre. Une seconde après qu'il dépassa le pas de la porte il était revenu à côté de moi et la fenêtre était ouverte. On s'allongea dans le lit avant de se rendormir ensemble et de profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons de soleil, je m'étirais doucement et je sentis quelque chose sur moi. Jasper dormait la tête sur ma poitrine et la main sur mon ventre. Je trouvais ça adorable, à cet instant j'oubliais qu'il était un vampire et qu'il était dangereux je caressai ses cheveux soyeux et quand ma main rentra en contact avec ceux-ci Jasper ronronna. C'était la première fois que j'entendais un vampire ronronner mais j'en avais déjà parlé un jour avec Esmée, leur mère adoptive, elle m'avait expliqué que parfois les vampires ronronnait de plaisir. Qu'un vampire était comparable à une panthère et bien qu'ils étaient redoutables avec leurs proies il leur arrivait de faire ça. Elle m'avait dit que c'était le monstre, la bête enfin appelez ça comme vous voulez, en eux qui s'exprimait. Un peu comme si c'était leur partie bestiale que l'on avait réussi à dompter et on pouvait être sur que quoi qu'il arrive nous avions gagner son cœur et cela pour l'éternité.

Il remua légèrement, signe qu'il allait se réveiller.

-Bonjour ma belle. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, quelques minutes tout au plus. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère, m'inquiétai-je.

-Non ce n'est pas toi qui m'as réveillé mais tes émotions. C'est vraiment agréable de sentir de l'amusant en toi. Puis-je savoir ce qui a provoqué ça ?

-Et bien je me suis souvenu d'une conversation avec Esmée sur les vampires et le ronronnement, souris-je.

-Et pourquoi tu as repensé à ça ce matin ?

-Et bien parce que je t'ai caressé les cheveux et que tu as ronronné. C'était vraiment mignon.

Je vis Jasper observer sa position, il n'avait pas encore conscience qu'il avait sa tête sur ma poitrine et une main sur mon ventre qu'il caressait distraitement. Il baissa sa tête et m'embrassa le ventre, juste au dessus du nombril, et décréta qu'il était l'heure du petit-déjeuner il se leva et je l'imitai, quand je passais devant lui je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait car il m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et balancée sur son épaule.

-Jasper lâche moi. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Criai-je

-Non ça ce n'est pas du jeu ! Rigola-t-il avant de me chatouiller.

-Non Jasper. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça, arrête de me chatouiller.

Ma voix était saccadée, j'avais du mal à respirer à force de rire. Jasper nous amena dans la cuisine et lui comme moi arrêtons en même temps quand on aperçut Amy se préparant un tasse de thé. Elle nous observa avant de partir dans un fou rire communicatif. On déjeuna tous les trois ensemble, On avait pour festin des pâtisseries asiatiques qui étaient délicieuses. Amy demanda à jasper ce qu'un vampire prenait au petit déjeuné.

-Et bien, un café pour me réveiller et puis je mange comme vous. Enfin sauf si Bella aura tout dévoré d'ici que le café sera servi, ria-t-il avec Amy.

Oui, je dois avouer que j'avais littéralement dévorées plusieurs de ces petits gâteaux. Mais j'avais vraiment faim, il était rare que j'eus un si grand appétit le matin, je me contentais en principe d'un café sucré. Amy nous tendis à chacun un café et je repris une pâtisserie en main, je l'approchai de ma bouche et mordis dans le vide. La pâtisserie avait disparue, je regardais sur la table mais je ne la vis pas alors je me tournais vivement vers Jasper qui essayait de ne pas rire alors qu'il mangeait le gâteau que je tenais dans mes mains seulement quelques secondes au paravent. Je le regardais outrée qu'il m'ait volé ma nourriture. J'avais déjà prévu de me venger, je regardais Jasper d'un air innocent quand je repris un gâteau en m'empressant de le mettre dans ma bouche.

-A ta place, Jasper, je me méfierais de Bella. Quand elle prend un air innocent c'est là qu'elle est la plus dangereuse, prévint Amy.

-Je l'avais bien comprit, soupira Jasper en s'amusant de la situation.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier mon cher, pensai-je

-Tu as bien dormi Amy ? Demandai-je nonchalante

-Oui, j'étais rassurée de savoir que Jasper restait avec toi cette nuit, sourit ma colocataire. Et toi Bella ?

-Super bien. J'avais chaud donc Jasper a ouvert la fenêtre.

Jasper me sourit, il avait du avoir peur que j'explique à Amy qu'il avait ronronné.

-Dis Amy, tu savais que les vampires ronronnaient ? Demandai-je en observant Jasper du coin de l'œil.

Il s'étouffa avec le café qu'il buvait et me regarda surpris.

-Ah non je ne savais pas. Dis-moi en plus ma chérie, supplia Amy en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Elle marchait dans mon jeu et j'en étais bien heureuse. Amy et moi étions très complice et il n'avait pas besoin que l'on se parle pour que l'on se comprenne.

-Et bien tu vois, un vampire c'est comme une panthère... commençai-je.

-Pourquoi je la sens pas cette conversation ? Soupira Jasper en secouant la tête mais en m'observant tout de même.

-Donc le vampire agit un peu comme une panthère, repris-je. Il est redoutable, imprévisible et dangereux. Certains sont même sadiques mais c'est autre chose. Alors tu vois les vampires sont durs à apprivoiser, comme une panthère mais une fois que l'on a su le faire, ils deviennent doux comme des chatons et ronronnent de plaisir à la moindre caresse, terminai-je en souriant fière de moi.

-N'importe quoi, commenta le blond assit à côté de moi.

-C'est Esmée qui me l'a raconté, me justifiai-je.

-Je doute qu'elle ait dit que nous étions des chatons qui ronronnent à la moindre caresse ! Corrigea Jasper cassant mon discourt.

-Oh elle a dit la même chose, mais arrête de casser ma belle histoire ! Dis-je comme une enfant avant de reporter mon attention sur Amy. Et donc tu vois Amy, ce matin j'étais réveillée avant Jasper et il dormait sur moi. C'était vraiment trop mignon, il avait sa tête posée sur ma poitrine et il avait mis sa main sur mon ventre.

-Euh je suis là Bella, j'entends ce que tu dis ! Rappela Jasper.

-Et comme je ne voulais pas le réveiller je n'ai pas bougé. Je me suis mise à caresser ses cheveux et il a ronronné comme un chaton. C'était trop touchant !

-Oh c'est vraiment adorable ! Confirma Amy en regardant Jasper qui avait cachait son visage avec une main.

Un partout ! Me moquai-je silencieusement

-Oh tu veux jouer à ça Bella ? N'oublies pas que j'ai passé plusieurs heures à de regarder dormir et que tu parles en dormant.

-Je ne vois pourquoi j'aurais peur, le défiai-je.

-Tu l'auras voulu, ne viens pas te plaindre et essayer de me frapper après. Donc tu vois Amy, cette nuit Bella a murmuré tellement de fois mon prénom que j'ai dut quitter la chambre pour dormir tranquillement. Je crois qu'elle fantasme sur moi la nuit, soupira Jasper faussement ennuyé.

-Oh, elle le faisait bien avant cette nuit, ria Amy la traite.

-Il lui arrivait parfois de me dire je t'aime. C'est vraiment gênant d'entendre ça d'une personne qui dort. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, tu en penses quoi Amy ? Sourit l'idiot en regardant la tête que je faisais.

-Et bien selon moi, tu devrais lui demander si elle t'aime quand elle est éveillée. Et si elle te dit oui alors tu devrais l'embrasser si tu l'aimes aussi. Ne vous compliquez pas la vie mes enfants.

-Euh Amy j'ai deux cents ans de plus que toi, rectifia Jasper.

Je vis là une occasion de l'embêter.

-Han mais c'est dégouttant d'avoir couché avec un vieillard, m'exclamai-je en feignant le dégoût.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le vieillard ! Menaça le seul homme de la maison.

Je me dépêchais de partir en courant, je savais très bien qu'il allait se venger. Jasper me poursuivit et je rigolais de la situation. Il me rattrapa et me jeta sur mon lit, avec sa vitesse vampirique il se positionna de tel façon à ce que je ne lui échappe pas. Il commença à me chatouiller et je gigotais pour lui échapper. Mes efforts furent inutiles puisqu'il bougeait avec moi et bientôt il se retrouva au dessus de moi. Il cessa de me chatouiller et retrouva son sérieux avec moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux et son regard dériva sur mes lèvres.

-Bella, est-ce que tu m'aimes comme tu le dis dans tes nuits ? M'as-tu dans la peau comme je t'ai dans la peau ? Ne te sens-tu pas complète seulement lorsque l'on est ensemble ?

Comment pouvait-il douter de ça. Bien sur que je l'aimais. J'étais prête à mourir pour lui, je voulais partager ma vie avec lui et, s'il le voulait, mon éternité avec lui.

-Bella, dis quelque chose ! Sa voix était douloureuse.

-Bien sur que je t'aime Jasper et pour l'éternité.

Je relevais la tête et embrassais ces lèvres qui m'avaient tellement manqué.

Dans la douceur et la tendresse on se dirigea vers la salle de bain, j'avais vraiment besoin de me refroidir et puis on partagerait un moment câlin ensemble, un autre après nos baisers qui s'étaient fais dans un bonheur pur. Je me déshabillais rapidement, me cachant à Jasper. J'étais sure que mon agression avait laissé des marques sur mon corps, parfois je pouvais sentir une légère douleur dans le dos et sur les cuisses.

-Ne te caches pas mon amour ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nue, sourit Jasper.

Lui aussi était totalement nu, il ne savait pas à quel point je le trouvais beau je me demandais encore comment j'arrivais à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je relevai la tête, nous avions fait tant de fois l'amour cela ne servait plus à rien d'avoir honte de mon corps d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais eu honte de mon corps.

-je connais chaque recoin de ton corps qui m'appartient maintenant. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir car je t'aime trop pour ça ma chérie et que je souhaite ton bonheur.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser chastement. On entra dans la douche, se collant car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place et on alluma l'eau chaude Jasper était beaucoup plus grand que moi et il baissa son visage mouillé vers moi, dieu qu'il était sexy en cet instant. Cet homme beau comme un dieu était à moi autant que j'étais à lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement et commença à me laver doucement, à chaque bleu qui était sur mon corps il embrassa cette zone et une fois qu'il eu fini il me regarda dans les yeux. Une sorte de détermination traversa ses yeux.

-Je te promets de guérir ces plaies une part une. Il n'y aura plus de douleur à l'avenir, il ne sera pas parfait notre bonheur mais il sera le notre. Ensemble, on y arriva Bella. Ma merveilleuse Bella, la seule qui sait comment me faire ronronner et qui sera ma moitié pour toujours.

Il m'embrassa moins chastement mais toujours avec une grande douceur. Je pouvais sentir ses mains remonter dans mes cheveux et il me fit un massage du cuir chevelu. C'est fou comme j'étais détendue à ce moment là. Il termina de nous laver et m'enroula dans une serviette pour ne pas que j'attrape froid.

Une fois que nous étions habillés, on retrouva Amy qui était prête à partir travailler. J'allais la rejoindre pour travailler à mon tour.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je vais travailler, ça ne se voit pas ? Demandai-je.

-Il en est hors de question. Tu restes avec Jasper aujourd'hui et tu profites de lui, même si je sais maintenant qu'il restera là avec toi, tu as besoin de te retrouver seule avec lui. Sortez, il fait gris aujourd'hui donc vous pourrez vous balader dans les rues de New-York sans soucis. Je lui souris avant d'entraîner Jasper dehors, on allait devoir aborder les sujets douloureux et surtout Alice. Jasper avait une jolie voiture allemande et il proposa de passer à son appartement pour qu'il récupère quelques affaires avant que l'on se pose quelque part pour parler.

Ses affaires étaient dans le coffre et j'étais vraiment soulagée de savoir qu'il resterait avec moi coûte que coûte. Il devait me répondre au sujet d'Alice et il le savait. Il nous acheta un café et on se posa dans un jardin public.

-Jasper...Racontes-moi pourquoi Alice n'est pas avec toi.

-Tu sais Bella, en quatre ans les choses aussi ont beaucoup changés pour moi. Je me suis éloigné des Cullen sauf de Rosalie qui n'avait pas accepté ce que Edward t'avait fait. Edward est le chouchou de nos parents. C'est le premier enfant, le petit prodige, bref tu vois quoi. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Esmée et Carlisle avaient accepté la décision d'Edward, et il y a souvent eu des disputes entre nous. Emmett, Rosalie et moi voulions à tout prit te retrouver. Ils avaient cherché avec moi pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que l'on conclue que tu ne souhaitais pas être retrouvée car il n'y avait aucune trace de toi nulle part. Alice a commencé à devenir hystérique, elle m'avait tant de fois accusée de l'avoir trompé. Et parfois elle me demandait pourquoi je cherchais à tout prix à te retrouver, à l'époque je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais aujourd'hui je comprends. Sans toi, il me manquait la moitié de moi même. J'ai réalisé qu'Alice n'était pas faite pour moi, ce n'était pas ma compagne. Je voulais à tout prix trouver ma compagne alors j'ai demandé le divorce à Alice et je suis parti de chez les Cullen. En même temps que je voyageais dans différente ville, j'essayais de trouver ta trace mais rien. Je suis divorcé d'avec Alice depuis deux ans Bella.

-J'ai cru que tu étais l'âme sœur d'Alice, vous alliez si bien ensemble. Le soir où tu es parti j'ai repensé à Alice alors j'ai culpabilisé et c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté la pièce précipitamment.

-Maintenant tu sais la vérité, je n'aime que toi. Ma Bella, murmura-t-il.

Il m'embrassa amoureusement et je pouvais enfin sourire à la vie. Il n'y avait plus d'Alice, plus d'Edward et plus personne d'autre. Je vivais enfin la vie dont je rêvais chaque soir, j'allais vivre l'éternité avec mon vampire et peut être qu'un jour je me marierais avec lui mais pour l'instant nous avions le temps. Nous devions juste nous découvrir, apprendre à s'aimer sans tabou ni secret. Allions-nous officialiser les choses entre nous ? Avouerait-on notre amour au Cullen ? C'était des questions qui pouvaient attendre je voulais simplement être heureuse avec Jasper pour le moment.

On passa l'après-midi ensemble à parler de l'un et de l'autre, de nos goûts mais surtout on s'embrassa beaucoup. C'était comme si nous voulions rattraper le temps perdu, c'était urgent et vitale.

Quand le soir était tombé on décida de manger au restaurant, Jasper voulait m'emmener dans un restaurant du centre ville mais moi j'avais envi de l'ambiance intime de mon restaurant. Il comprit mon envi et nous ramena au restaurant, Jasper descendit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Il prit ma main et on rentra dans le restaurant comme deux amoureux, comme un couple. Une des serveuses vint nous accueillir et quand elle vit avec qui j'étais elle afficha une drôle d'expression elle nous indiqua une table dans l'allée centrale mais Jasper voulait quelque chose de plus intime.

-Oh Suzy je suis sure que la table caché par un paravent est disponible, suppliai-je.

-Bien sur Bella, tu es la reine ce soir.

Je soupirai de son comportement et Jasper me caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce pour me calmer. On s'assit et on se regarda dans les yeux, je n'avais pas besoin de carte car c'était moi qui l'avait fait avec Amy. Jasper prit ma main dans la sienne et noua ses doigts aux miens, je vis dans ses yeux une émotion que je n'avais jamais ressentis.

-Tu ressens quoi en ce moment ? Questionnai-je.

il fronça les sourcils et semblait contrarié.

-Oh ce n'est pas du jeu si tu ne partage jamais ce que tu ressens. Tu peux lire mes sentiments mais moi je ne peux pas, donc ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me demande ce que je ressens. Pour tout le monde je suis toujours neutre et je suis toujours calme, expliqua-t-il.

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Plaisantai-je.

-Non tu es ma petite amie, la seule qui me comprend vraiment et avec qui je veux vraiment partager ma vie.

Suzy revint pour prendre notre commande.

-Et bien je prendrais bien des sushis, et toi ma chérie ?

-Du riz cantonné avec du porc, souris-je en entendant le surnom.

-Bien, quelque chose d'autre vous ferez plaisir ?

-Une bouteille de vin rouge s'il-te-plaît. Et oh Suzy, Jasper c'est mon copain donc évite de baver en le regardant.

Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de partir en cuisine.

-La pauvre, elle est gênée comme jamais. Tu n'as pas été gentille là, ria Jasper.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient c'est tout. Elle n'a qu'à se trouver un copain, et puis tu es trop bien pour elle.

-C'est mignon, dit-il tout simplement.

Les assiettes arrivèrent et on partagea notre nourriture se faisant plaisir avec ce délicieux repas. Jasper n'avait jamais mangé de sushis et il adorait ça, comme à chaque fois que je mangeais au restaurant j'avais l'estomac rempli et j'étais heureuse qu'il s'agisse des repas d'Amy et moi. On paya, enfin Jasper insista pour qu'il paye à ma place et on retourna dehors à la fraîcheur d'un soir d'été. C'était effrayant d'être dans le noir le soir, je m'en rendais compte maintenant que j'avais été agressée. Jasper sentis ma peur et voulu rentrer mais j'étais rassurée quand j'étais avec lui. Je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. On resta à l'extérieur plusieurs heures, quand on rentra dans le restaurant il était vide. Il n'y avait qu'Amy qui nous attendait avec un air doux sur le visage.

-Vous êtes vraiment beaux tous les deux. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui on a beaucoup parlé et on a mis les choses au clair, expliqua vaguement Jasper.

Lui comme moi ne voulions pas rentrer dans les détails pour le moment, on se mit de l'autre côté du bar où j'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir quand je travaillais pour le Blue Dream. Amy nous servit du thé comme on faisait toujours avant. Elle et moi éclatons de rire en même temps, Jasper nous regarde incrédule.

-On faisait toujours ça avec Amy. Quand je rentrais du travail je m'asseyais là où je suis et Amy me servait du thé comme elle vient de faire, expliquai-je.

-Je me souviens de la première fois que tu as revu Jasper, tu semblais dévastée mais quand tu étais dans tes pensés, tu poussais de longs soupirs. Je suis sure que tu étais déjà sous son charme et puis au fil des semaines tu ne parlais plus que de lui. Jasper a dit ça, Jasper est vraiment incroyable, je suis heureuse de voir Jasper aujourd'hui, raconta Amy.

-Oh il faut croire que tu es tombée sous mon charme dès notre première rencontre.

-Ce n'était pas notre première rencontre, corrigeai-je.

-Pour moi si. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu cette femme sublime, une femme qui portait sur elle des cicatrices du passé mais qui était courageuse malgré tout. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu cette femme que j'aime tant.

J'embrassai Jasper chastement, je n'étais pas pudique en amour mais je ne voulais pas gêner Amy. Elle sourit en voyant notre baiser qui était la preuve de notre bonheur. On continua de parler de tout et de rien et on se retira chez Amy, vu l'heure et ma légère fatigue Jasper et moi prirent une douche rapide avant de nous coucher. J'allumai la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond et me pelotonnai contre Jasper. il me caressa le bras et m'embrassa le front, je relevais la tête et je fis glisser ma bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser passionné.

Je me mise à califourchon sur lui pour approfondir le baiser. Jasper me caressa le dos avant de m'enlever mon tee-shirt, il caressa mes tétons durcis par le désir avant de se jeter sur un et de le mordiller légèrement. Bizarrement j'aimais vraiment ça, le fait que Jasper me morde ne me procurait pas de douleur mais seulement du plaisir, c'était comme si je n'attendais que ça et que mon corps réclamait ses dents dans ma chair.

-Mords-moi Jasper, soufflai-je.

-Non mon amour tu es encore trop faible et je vais bien.

-Arrêtes de mentir Jasper. Je sais bien que tu es assoiffé, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Il soupira avant de relever la tête et me fis basculer. Ce n'était plus moi qui étais sur lui mais l'inverse, il embrassa mon cou avant de me mordre tout doucement. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et le caressai dans un geste tendre. Il but seulement quelques gorgées et se retira de mon cou dans un baiser, il se mordit le poignet et me fis boire son sang. C'était une expérience unique, un échange de sang était quelque chose de très intime que peu de vampire faisait. Il prenait le risque de transformer une humaine et d'avoir quelqu'un à s'occuper ou à tuer. Jasper me caressa la joue et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce soir on ne fit pas l'amour, je n'étais pas encore prête. Je m'endormais dans les bras de Jasper, apaisée par ses caresses et ses vagues de calme qu'il m'envoyait grâce à son don.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre marron et beige, la pièce était apaisante et on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre de couple. Je me levais du lit et j'observais les photos qui étaient accrochées au mur. On pouvait voir une photo de ma famille, une photo où j'étais avec Amy dans le restaurant et une autre où Jasper et moi étions dans un lit, moi blottie contre Jasper et nous parions heureux. Amy vint dans la chambre, stressée.

-Bella ! Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

-Prête pour quoi Amy ?

-Oh ne fais l'idiote. Où es ta robe ?

-Comme toutes les autres, dans la penderie.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Je vis alors qu'elle sortait une immense robe blanche, et je compris. Aujourd'hui je devais me marier à l'homme de ma vie, le seul véritable amour que j'avais connu. J'avais oublié Edward et toutes ces années de malheur, à cet instant il n'y avait que les mois que j'avais passé avec Jasper qui comptaient. Amy me prépara pour la cérémonie et après un long moment à rester devant le miroir je sortais pour retrouver mon futur mari. Mon père me retrouva au début de l'allée et me tint le bras. On avança vers les invités et je vis toutes les personnes qui avaient eu de l'importance pour moi. Il y avait Jacob et d'autre Quileutes, mes amis du lycée et ma famille. Je vis des amis de Jasper, surement des vampires et les Cullen. Ils étaient tous là même Edward et Alice, tout le monde souriaient, le prêtre commença son discourt mais je n'écoutais pas. J'étais submergée par la beauté de Jasper, il m'éblouissait avec son immense sourire.

-Vous Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Jasper Hale ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Monsieur Jasper Hale, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Miss Swan ici présente ?

-Non.

Sa réponse claqua dans le silence. Il ne prit pas le temps de me regarder, de me dire adieu ou autre chose comme dans les films, il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Je me réveillais d'un bon.

-Jasper, murmurai-je

-Je suis là mon cœur, calme toi.

-Jasper, dis-je en sanglotant. Ne pars pas, reste avec moi.

-Je ne vais nulle part. Je ne compte pas te quitter, viens là.

Il m'allongea sur lui et il me serra dans ses bras. J'avais juste besoin de ça, de ses bras contre moi. Je ne rendormis pas de la nuit, j'avais trop peur que Jasper parte même si je savais qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas comme ça.

Cette nuit là, fut la seule fois où j'avais rêvé de Jasper m'abandonnant. Je lui avais raconté mon rêve et quand je lui avais dit qu'au début nous devions nous marier, il avait sourit. Depuis ce moment là, il me regardait souvent avec des yeux encore plus amoureux. Un jour j'avais surpris Amy et Jasper discuter ensemble alors que je dormais. Au fil du temps j'arrivais à rester loin de Jasper sans avoir peur. Et lorsque je travaillais Jasper partait quelque part mais je ne savais pas où.

-Où étais-tu ce soir ? Demandai-je.

-Tu le saurais bientôt ma chérie, sourit-il avant de me faire un bisou.

J'avais soupiré et décidai penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, nous fêtions nos trois mois de vie ensemble donc cela faisait neuf mois que j'avais revu Jasper, qu'il était devenu l'amour de ma vie et que l'on vivait tous les trois sous le même toit. Parfois je me sentais coupable d'afficher mon bonheur avec Amy mais elle m'avait toujours rassurée en me précisant qu'elle était heureuse pour nous et qu'elle aimait la présence d'un homme dans un univers de fille. Jasper nous apportait de la fraîcheur dans notre vie, il était un expert en film et en sortit. Il avait toujours le dernier mot pour tout, Jasper était plus posé que nous donc il ne prenait jamais de décision hâtive. Ce soir, lui et moi sortions dans un restaurant très chic. Je m'étais achetée une robe violette et des escarpins ouverts pour l'occasion, nous étions à la fin de l'été et la température dehors était encore agréable. Jasper m'attendais dans le restaurant et quand j'arrivais devant lui il me fixa en souriant.

-Tu es magnifique Bella. Cette couleur te va tellement bien, c'est rare que tu portes du violet. Il me semble que la dernière fois c'était…

-C'était le jour où nous avions fait l'amour comme des bêtes. Et ce jour là, j'ai commencé à comprendre que je t'aimais, souris-je.

-Oui tu as raison, on y va ?

Quand on arriva dans le restaurant, un serveur approcha et m'observa. Jasper mit un bras sur mon épaule en indiquant que j'étais sa femme. Tiens donc ? C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait cette désignation pour moi. Je souris en le regardant, à vrai dire j'aimais vraiment ça. Pendant le dîner, il ne parla et se contenta de me sourire en mangeant. Etions-nous le genre de couple qui n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, oui je l'avais compris cette soirée. Après notre repas on marcha quelques minutes avant de se poser dans un jardin. Jasper avait préparé une couverture pour qu'on ne se salisse pas. On s'allongea dans notre position favorite c'est-à-dire ma tête sur son torse et nos pieds entremêlés. On observa les étoiles et je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu être plus heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse les cheveux.

-Bella, tu rêves toujours que l'on se marie ?

-Non. Enfin, je ne fais plus les mêmes rêves horribles. Mais il m'arrive encore de rêver à notre mariage pourquoi ?

-Et si… et si on se mariait ?

Je me relevais d'un coup, surprise.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Il se releva également et replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Même si cela ne fait que trois mois que nous sommes officiellement, nous avons tellement partagé de chose ensemble. Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose ma chérie, je t'aime depuis des années. Quand je t'ai vu à la cafétéria, entourée par tes amis et l'air absent j'ai tout de suite craqué pour toi. Et puis tu as disparu de ma vie, j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver mais tu étais bien cachée, plaisanta-t-il. Et puis il y a neuf mois j'ai vu Electra, j'ai tout de suite su qui elle était. Et nous voila là mon ange, trois mois que nous nous aimons aux yeux des gens et pas seulement dans une pièce. Dans un monde réel où je peux te demander ta main. Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui, bien sur que je veux t'épouser Jasper ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-Je le sais Bella, je le sais.

Il m'embrassa amoureusement, je souris en répondant à ses baisers tendre. J'allais enfin devenir madame Hale.

* * *

**qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis m'intéressent toujours autant !**

**Vous voulez la suite ? moi je veux des commentaires !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre et je pense que Yachiru sera contente d'avoir la réponse à sa question... Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai confié la relecture à mon amie car je n'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine ! **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : destination

Amy m'observait alors que je choisissais un nouveau pantalon.

-Alors il t'a demandé en mariage hier soir ?

-Oui.

-C'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es heureuse, que tu as été émue, que tu le savais ?

-En faite, je ne m'en doutais pas vraiment. J'étais tellement surprise que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aime depuis le tout début.

-Le tout début ?

Amy ne comprenait pas, et à vrai dire il y avait tellement de tout début.

-Depuis Forks, depuis la cantine enfin depuis la première seconde qu'il m'a vu.

-Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle le grand amour. Franchement j'espère qu'il va te transformer, et que vous allez vivre l'éternité ensemble.

-Je l'espère aussi, et j'espère que toi aussi tu trouveras l'amour. Je me demande pourquoi que tu ne cherche pas Alec ?

Elle soupira mais ne me répondit pas. Je n'insistais pas et reportais mon attention sur les vêtements.

-Vous avez prévu la cérémonie quand ?

-En décembre, quand il y aura de la neige et que la ville sera magnifique. Nous n'avons pas encore prévu de jour mais c'est déjà un bon début. Et puis franchement on a passé la soirée à s'embrasser et à faire l'amour toute la nuit. Donc tu vois franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Amy et moi ne travaillons pas cette journée, on en avait profité pour faire des achats et pour passer un moment entre fille. J'avais dit à Jasper qu'il pouvait venir avec nous mais il disait qu'un moment entre fille me ferait vraiment du bien et je devais dire qu'il avait raison nous étions, Amy et moi, assise dans un café faisant une pause car nous étions épuisées.

-Je n'ai même pas encore vu ta bague, soupira Amy.

Je tendis ma main et elle admira cette magnifique bague dorée. Elle avait des petits diamants incrustés et un saphir violet au milieu. Non ce n'était pas une bague voyante, elle était simplement belle. Quand je l'avais vu dans son écrin, je l'avais tout de suite aimée. Oui, j'aimais les choses simple même si je me doutais qu'elle valait très cher elle n'était pas tape à l'œil et je remerciais Jasper de me connaître si bien. On termina nos achats et on se rendit au restaurant, il ne faisait pas encore nuit et j'avais envi de faire une balade avec Jasper. C'était aussi une habitude de passer la journée avec Amy et la soirée avec Jasper. Il était dans l'appartement, la télévision allumée sur la chaîne d'information mondiale.

-Je regarde s'ils parlent d'actes de vampire, expliqua Jasper sans détourner les yeux de la télévision.

J'allais ranger mes affaires et je revins avec un paquet cadeau caché derrière mon dos. Jasper me regarda en souriant, je crois qu'il avait compris en regardant mon visage.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi Jasper.

Il prit le cadeau de mes mains et sourit quand il vit le pull beige que je lui avais offert. Il se leva et embrassa rapidement mes lèvres, il m'attrapa la main et nous dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonne soirée les amoureux, cria Amy de sa chambre.

On marcha quelque pas dans le silence, je pensais à la chance que j'avais d'avoir Jasper. Je me demandais comment j'aurais fait pour vivre sans lui. Je n'aurais pas pu faire comme Amy, survivre sans celui que j'aime. Je devais faire quelque chose pour elle, faire des recherches ou je ne sais pas quoi pour avoir des nouvelles d'Alec.

-Jasper, un jour Edward m'avait parlé des Volturi. Tu peux m'en dire plus sur eux, parce que je ne me souviens vraiment pas de grand-chose sur eux.

Jasper se tendit et son regard devint sombre.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir quelque chose sur eux ?

Sa voix était glaciale, jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça et j'en eu froid dans le dos.

-Et bien c'est pour Amy en faite. Tu sais qu'elle a travaillé au Blue Dream, et elle a rencontrer un vampire dont elle est tombée amoureuse et c'était réciproque. Tu vois, le coup de foutre comme pour nous. Un soir il l'a demandé en mariage et le lendemain il a disparu.

-Et quel est le rapport avec les Volturi ?

Sa voix était redevenue douce.

-Le vampire, c'est Alec Volturi.

Il soupira, je ne savais si c'était de soulagement ou pas.

-Les Volturi sont une famille de vampire très puissante. Ils vivent en Italie dans le château de Volterra, les trois rois sont Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Il y a aussi là garde des Volturi mais on ne sait pas exactement combien de vampire la composent, et il y a les traqueurs. Ce sont des vampires travaillant pour Aro et qui lui ramènent des vampires ayant des dons pour qu'ils fassent parti de la garde.

-Des vampires comme toi, murmurai-je.

-Oui. Certain ont essayé de m'emmener mais je les l'ai toujours tués. Oh n'ai pas peur mon amour, ils ne peuvent rien contre nous ici. Et puis la seule chose qui puisse m'atteindre c'est toi, alors le temps que nous sommes ensemble je suis invincible.

Je mis ma tête contre lui en continuant de marcher, je ne voulais pas continuer la discussion si cela était difficile pour Jasper de parler de cette famille.

-Il s'agit de quel vampire déjà, celui qu'Amy a aimé ? murmura Jasper.

-Alec. Tu le connais ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

-Oui. Alec est un vampire très âgé, il a presque quatre cent ans. Il a une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Jane, ensemble ils forment les jumeaux maléfiques. Alec a la capacité de bloquer tous tes sens comme je peux te priver de toutes tes émotions, alors que Jane elle peut t'infliger une énorme douleur mentale. Mais je doute qu'ils y arriveront avec ton bouclier, et puis je ne préfère pas t'exposer à eux. Les Volturi méprisent les humains, ils ne les considèrent que comme de la nourriture. Mais Alec n'est pas vraiment comme ça, du moins il a changé durant le dernier siècle. Il lui arrive de se lasser de la vie avec les Volturi, il aimerait partir loin d'eux avec sa sœur mais Jane aime trop Aro pour le quitter. Tu savais qu'Aro les a sauvés du bûcher ? Un jour il était en voyage à Salem et il a vu les jumeaux sur le point de mourir, on les accusés de sorcellerie. Aro s'est dit que s'ils étaient capables d'avoir un don étant humains ils seraient époustouflants et il ne s'est pas trompé. Aro les a considérés comme ses enfants, ils les aiment comme tel et ne supporte pas de les voir malheureux. Je crois même qu'ils sont les plus gâtés des gardes, et que se sont eux qui font le moins de mission dangereuse et qui ont le plus de vacances.

Je regardais Jasper pendant qu'il me contait l'histoire d'Alec.

-Comment est-il physiquement ? J'aimerai bien avoir une image de lui, Amy ne m'a parlé de lui qu'une seule fois.

-Il a les cheveux noirs et il est d'une taille moyenne, comme Amy à peu près. Il a des yeux argents, du moins il paraît qu'il a les yeux de cette couleur quand il n'a pas trop de sang humain, et il est vraiment fort même pour un vampire. Pourtant il n'utilise jamais sa force mais il se contente d'utiliser son don. Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

-Est-il un de ces vampires qui me donnent la nausée ?

-Je ne crois pas. Carlisle m'a expliqué qu'il aime profondément sa sœur, Alec ferait tout pour elle.

-Il aurait pu quitter Amy pour rendre sa sœur heureuse ? M'exclamai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, mais Jane ne ferait jamais ça. Au delà de ses airs mauvais et de son regard glacial se cache une sœur aimante et une vampire au grand cœur. Elle aussi ferait n'importe quoi et accepterait l'âme sœur de son frère. De toute façon il n'y a pas plus honnête que ses deux vampires parmi les Volturi, s'ils t'acceptent avec eux ils ne te trahiront jamais et iront jusqu'aux bout avec toi.

-Merci Jasper.

-Pour ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Pour avoir répondu à mes questions alors que tu ne le voulais pas, souris-je.

-De rien ma belle.

On s'assit sur un banc et on ne parla plus. Je m'allongeai mettant ma tête sur ses genoux ainsi je pouvais observer le ciel gris. Je ne savais pas combien de temps on resta là mais c'était reposant de ne pas parler et de se perdre dans ses pensés.

-Dis mon amour, tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait aller voir les Cullen pour leur parler de notre mariage ? Hésita Jasper en baissant son regard sur moi.

A l'entente de ce nom je me tendis. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais peur de leur réaction, après tout ils ne voulaient que le bonheur de Jasper ?

-Même si je suis sure qu'Alice a déjà tout vu, j'aimerai leur dire que j'ai enfin trouvé ma compagne. Tu comprends ils sont important pour moi surtout Rosalie c'est ma sœur alors je dois lui dire, dévoila-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Jasper. De toute façon c'est ta famille, on ne peut pas faire le mariage sans eux. Et moi aussi je dois parler à ma famille et crois-moi c'est loin d'être facile sachant que je n'ai pratiquement pas donné de nouvelle depuis que j'ai quitté Forks, avouai-je.

-Hum je vois, on devrait déjà commencer par contacter tes parents. Tu dois bien avoir leur adresse quelque part ou un numéro de téléphone ?

-Oui j'ai celui de mon père.

-Et bien, on va prendre un repas à emporter et on va se mettre au travail.

On avait commandé des pizzas et achetés des glaces pour le dessert. En rentrant nous avions fouillé dans tout ce que j'avais de emporté en quittant Forks, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Je devais trouver le numéro de mon père et celui de ma mère. Je commençais part appeler ma mère comme il n'était pas tard à Jacksonville, j'avais quand même un peu peur de lui parler après toutes ces années.

-Calmes-toi Bella ce n'est que ta mère, sourit Amy.

-Je sais mais que va-t-elle penser après toutes ces années ?

-Que tu lui as terriblement manqué et que tu dois tout lui raconter en détail. Bella, sois courageuse mon amour.

Jasper effaça toute ma peur et je pris le téléphone en main. Après deux sonneries la voit de ma mère résonna dans mon oreille.

-Allô ? Fit-elle surprise.

-Maman ? Murmurai-je.

-Oh Bella, ma chérie. Je croyais que je n'aurais plus jamais de nouvelle de toi, tu m'as tellement manqué. Ne me refais plus ça Bella, je t'ai cherchée partout mais impossible de te retrouver. Où es-tu ?

-Calmes toi maman. Je suis à New-York depuis que j'ai quitté Forks.

-Racontes-moi tout et en détail !

Je souris à Jasper en entendant la phrase, il avait eu raison.

-Quand j'ai quitté Forks, je me suis installée dans un appartement offrant une belle vue. Et comme je n'aimais plus vivre la nuit, j'ai trouvé un travail de nuit. Je me sentais bien là bas, et même si mon mode de vie n'était pas normal, c'était la seule chose de stable dans ma vie.

Jasper me caressai le dos car il pouvait sentir combien cela était difficile pour moi de lui raconter ça.

-Je vois, mais du moment que tu n'as pas été blessée et que tu aimais ton travail c'est tout ce qui compte ma chérie, continue.

-Un jour, il y a eu un client un peu spécial pour moi. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un de mon passé. Tu te souviens de Jasper maman ?

-Hum… Il me semble qu'il s'agissait du cousin ou du frère d'Edward.

-Oui Jasper est bien le frère d'Edward. Au début, le voir me faisait vraiment mal car beaucoup de souvenirs remontaient et j'ai cru que je n'arrivais pas à sortir de là. Amy, ma meilleure amie m'a alors soutenue et au fil du temps Jasper m'est devenu indispensable. On était ensemble sans vraiment l'être, c'était plus qu'un client mais pas mon petit ami.

-Parce que tu veux dire que tu étais une prostituée ? S'étonna ma mère.

-Non, j'étais une strip-teaseuse maman.

-D'accord et ensuite ?

-Jasper m'a sortie de là. Je veux dire, ce n'est vraiment pas un bon mode de vie et puis on a eu une dispute et on ne s'est pas revue pendant plusieurs mois. Et un jour on s'est recroisé et depuis c'est l'amour fou entre nous deux.

Jasper sourit de plus belle en entendant la fin de ma phrase. Je vis qu'Amy était partie, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

-Et ça se passe bien entre vous ? Questionna ma mère.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il me rend heureuse maman. Tu sais, je n'aurais pas cru connaître le véritable amour un jour surtout après Edward mais maman, je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui.

-Alors je suis heureuse pour toi.

-En faite maman, si je t'appelle c'est que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Jasper et moi allons nous marier.

-Oh Bella c'est vraiment merveilleux. Phil, Bella va se marier. On doit absolument aller à New-York !

-Euh maman, nous ne nous marions qu'en décembre. Il y a encore le temps.

-Peut être mais j'ai envi de voir ma fille chérie et mon futur gendre.

-Très bien maman, on se rappelle plus tard pour organiser ça. Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Je raccrochai avant que ma mère ne proteste. Jasper me regarda avec de la fierté dans les yeux, il m'embrassa avant de me faire glisser sur lui. Je reposais le téléphone sur la table et j'approfondis le baiser. Avec cette annonce à ma mère, j'avais conscience que j'allais vraiment me marier et c'était tellement incroyable pour moi. On s'embrassa quelques minutes et on partit se coucher. Cette nuit là comme toutes les autres on fit l'amour et Jasper me mordit, nous unissant encore plus.

Finalement, on avait décidé avec Jasper de nous rendre chez ma mère. Sa aurait été plus simple et on avait besoin de prendre l'air loin de cette ville. Bien sur que j'aimais New-York, n'y avais-je pas une nouvelle vie qui m'apportait tellement de bonheur ? Le voyage était prévu pour dans deux jour et on partait au total un mois. On avait prévu de rester une semaine chez ma mère et ensuite de nous rendre chez mon père et enfin d'aller rentre visite à la famille de Jasper. Je dois avouer que j'avais vraiment peur de leur réaction, après tout n'étais-je pas celle qui avait brisé leur famille ? Amy avait essayé de me rassurer mais il n'y avait rien à faire, j'étais trop nerveuse. Je savais pourtant que j'avais encore deux semaines avant de les voir mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais fait nos valises la veille de partir puis Amy et moi avions été voir un film. L'idée de ne pas la voir pendant un mois m'était douloureuse, je n'avais jamais quitté la ville depuis que j'étais arrivée à New-York. Lorsque le film se termina on rentra directement à la maison, l'avion était à sept heure le lendemain nous devions nous lever très tôt pour ne pas le rater et Amy dormirait probablement encore. Le soir, je m'endormis rapidement dans les bras de Jasper. Au matin, je courais dans tous les sens pour me préparer. J'avais enfilé un pull à col roulé bleu et un jean noir comme je n'avais pas aimé la tenue je m'étais changée. J'enfilais un pull rose qui me dégagé le cou et un jean blanc avec des baskets blanches et roses. J'avais attaché mes cheveux et j'avais mis des boucles d'oreilles avec des plumes blanches. Jasper avait ri en voyant mon état de stress. Il m'avait trouvé très jolie dans cette tenue mais me conseilla de prendre une tenue légère dans mon sac car il faisait chaud à Jacksonville. J'avais donc pris une robe rouge et des ballerines de la même couleur. On avait déjeuné rapidement et sur la table se trouvait une enveloppe avec mon nom, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre qu'Amy m'avait écrite. On avait mises les valises dans la voiture avant de nous coucher, prenant de l'avance sur le matin. Arrivés à l'aéroport se fut Jasper qui s'occupa de tout, je me contentais de le suivre en discutant avec lui. On avait enregistré nos bagages et en attendant qu'on entende notre vol, on prit un café en regardant le soleil se lever. Je me demandais si ma mère avait changé, si elle était toujours aussi excentrique ou bien si elle était calmée maintenant. Jasper sentais ma curiosité et sourit, je crois qu'il savait toujours à quoi je pensais. On appela notre vol et Jasper me prit la main, cela me relaxa automatiquement et on s'engagea pour trois heures d'avion avant d'arriver à Miami.

-Nous avons combien d'heure de voiture avant d'arriver à Jacksonville ? Demandai-je après que nous ayons décollé.

-Environ cinq heure et demi mais je pense qu'en trois heures nous serons arrivés.

Je souris à Jasper et me plongeais dans un livre, je vis Jasper faire de même et il semblait vraiment intéressait par ce qu'il lisait.

-Que lis-tu ? Questionnai-je.

-Un livre d'un auteur anglais. J'aime beaucoup son style et toi ?

-Un livre de Marc Levy et il y a un passage que j'aime bien : « Laissez entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie, c'est abattre les murs qu'on a construits pour se protéger, pour attendre que l'autre les enfonce! » c'est du livre : mes amis, mes amours. J'adore cet auteur, il a un style tellement varié. Parfois il va parler d'un amour simple mais lent à se montrer et parfois il parlera d'un amour passionné. J'ai découvert Marc Levy il y a deux ans environs et depuis je ne lis presque que ça.

Jasper soupira mais sourit en même temps.

-Elle est bien loin la Bella qui aimait Roméo et Juliette et les hauts de hurlement. Tu es devenue une vraie femme maintenant, Esmée va être tellement surprise de voir à quel point tu as changé.

J'haussais les épaules. Jasper avait appelé Esmée et Carlisle pour leur dire qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne, qu'on allait se marier et qu'il voulait leur présenter. Esmée avait été folle de joie et elle avait alors décidé d'appelé Carlisle pour qu'il parle avec Jasper. Mon futur mari (c'était vraiment bizarre de dire ça) avait précisé que nous arriverons dans deux semaines, Carlisle mais surtout Esmée avait insisté pour que l'on reste deux semaines chez eux. Mais peut être que nous n'allions même pas rester aussi longtemps, je me demande si je verrais Edward ou même Alice. Je pense que je me sentirais mal si je les vois. Quel serait la réaction de Rosalie ? Elle qui ne m'aimait pas depuis le début, elle serait vraiment énervée que je sois à nouveau dans leur vie mais je ne comptais pas partir j'étais la futur épouse de Jasper.

-Réveille-toi mon amour. Nous allons atterrir dans dix minutes, tu vas bien ? S'alarma-t-il

-Oui, je m'inquiète juste un peu. Cela fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas vu ma mère alors je suis un peu stressée mais ça va aller mon amour.

Jasper hocha la tête et boucla sa ceinture, je l'imitai et lui pris la main. Je n'aimais pas la descente. Quand je suis arrivée à New-York, j'ai tenu la main de l'homme prêt de moi ce qui l'avait fait rire. En descendant de l'avion la chaleur ambiante m'étouffa, Jasper avait eu raison j'avais beaucoup trop chaud habillée comme ça. On récupéra nos valises et on se dirigea vers les toilettes, je me dépêchais de me changer et je retrouvais Jasper qui m'avait commandé une boisson fraîche.

-Merci Jasper tu es vraiment trop mignon, admis-je dans un sourire.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et Jasper sortit son téléphone pour trouver un loueur de voiture. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il allait louer une voiture hors de prix. Une demi heure plus tard, Jasper reçu un appel lui indiquant que notre voiture était arrivée. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il avait loué une magnifique Audi a6 rouge.

-Tu sais que ma mère va faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la voiture ? Plaisantai-je avant de l'aider à mettre les valises dans le coffre.

Au final nous n'avions pas beaucoup de valises, seulement trois. Une valises avec les affaires de Jasper et deux autres pour moi. J'aimais vraiment avoir les chaussures assorties à mes tenues et des accessoires pour les compléter. On prit la route vers Jacksonville en mettant de la musique, Jasper aimait beaucoup le rock anglais comme moi et on avait acheté des cd des groupes les plus connus. Sur la route on parlait de tout et de rien et Jasper me demandé à quoi avait ressemblait mon enfance.

-J'étais le genre de fille qui jouait avec les garçons et qui avait tout le temps des bonnes notes. Au plus loin que je me souviens, j'ai toujours été un peu solitaire mais sociable. Ma mère avait essayé sans réussir à me faire faire du sport mais je finissais toujours blessée donc elle a fini par abandonner. J'ai toujours dut freiner ma mère à cause de son excentricité, un jour elle s'était mise dans la tête de faire du parachute et elle voulait m'entraîner avec elle mais je l'ai convaincu que faire du yoga était largement mieux. Mais une fois encore son amour du yoga ne dura que quelques semaines, elle avait décidé de faire pleins de plantation dans la maison mais comme elle ne s'en occupait pas elles n'ont jamais poussé, pouffai-je en me remémorant cette partie de ma vie.

Oui, j'avais eu une enfance heureuse avec ma mère. Quand elle avait rencontré Phil, j'étais soulagée de la savoir avec quelqu'un de bien et qui prenait soin d'elle. A son tours, Jasper me raconta sa vie quand il était humain. Son père est parti quand il était très jeune et il est devenu l'homme de la maison, il a dut s'occuper de la ferme mais il n'aimait pas cette vie.

-Je suis rentré dans l'armée à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Maria m'a transformé à l'âge de vingt quatre ans.

-Je me suis toujours demandé à quel âge tu avais été transformé, tu faisais plus vieux qu'un lycéen mais pas trop non plus.

-J'ai toujours fait plus âgé que mon âge, d'ailleurs cela énervé Alice car elle fait vraiment son âge et notre couple ne faisait pas un couple d'adolescent.

-Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un adolescent, pour moi tu es aussi responsable que Carlisle, souris-je.

-C'est un peu vrai, dans une famille normale Rosalie et moi serions certainement les aînés de la fratrie.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu continuais de t'appeler Hale, après tout tu pourrais reprendre ton nom d'origine.

Jasper réfléchit à ma question quelque instant.

-Tu sais, bien avant que tes parents soient nés, j'étais connu dans le sud comme le Major Whitlock et je n'ai pas vraiment envi de continuer à porter ce nom. Et j'ai bien avoir le même nom de famille que Rosalie, on a vraiment l'impression d'être frère et sœur comme ça.

On parla quelque instant encore puis on écouta la musique. Arrivés à Rolando, je fus surprise d'être déjà là. On ne roulait que depuis deux heure alors qu'il fallait normalement trois heures pour atteindre cette ville. A combien roulait Jasper ?

-Tu roules vraiment vite Jasper ! Rouspétai-je un peu.

-Oh mais c'est que la petite Bella a peur de la vitesse on dirait, ria Jasper.

-Non mais tu vois, je ne suis pas immortelle moi !

-Bella, soupira-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, et je conduis vraiment bien. Parmi tous les Cullen je suis le seul qui n'a jamais eu d'accident. Et franchement c'est plus agréable de rouler vite. Tu veux manger maintenant, je doute que l'on trouve un restaurant ailleurs.

-Non je n'ai pas faim, mentis-je.

-Arrête de mentir Bella, je ressens ta faim.

Il secoua la tête et s'arrêta dans une rue où il y avait pleins d'endroit où manger, des restaurants de toutes les nationalités et de la nourriture de toutes sortes. J'avais envi de manger épissé ou alors de manger un plat vraiment gras. Je me dirigeais vers un restaurant turc, leur kebab me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Jasper me suivit sans envi, il ne trouvait pas mon choix très appétissant.

-Tu verras c'est vraiment bon, il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence.

-Si tu le dis, je te laisse commander alors.

Je pris un sandwich avec de la viande, des frites de la salade et de la sauce épicée. Jasper prit la même chose que moi et on marcha tout en mangeant. Je mangeais avec gourmandise, il y avait tellement longtemps que j'avais mangé comme ça.

-Alors c'est bon ? Demandai-je

En voyant la tête qu'il faisait je compris qu'il n'avait pas compris, j'avalais ce que j'avais dans la bouche et je reformulai ma question.

-Et bien c'est mangeable. Je connais des choses meilleures mais aussi des choses pires.

-Pff, tu ne sais vraiment pas c'est quoi la bonne nourriture alors.

On finit notre repas avant de retourner dans la voiture et de rependre la route. J'étais un peu fatiguée alors je lus un peu pour me reposer, j'eus le temps de finir mon livre avant que l'on arrive. Jasper semblait rouler moi vite puisque cette fois-ci après une heure nous étions toujours sur la route.

-Hum Bella, rassure-moi tu as prévenu ta mère que nous arrivions dans l'après-midi ?

-Non ! J'ai complètement oublié, sursautai-je.

Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de ma mère.

-Bella ! je me demandais si tu allais m'appeler.

-Désolé maman je t'ai complètement oubliée.

-J'avais remarqué. Où êtes-vous ?

Je me tournais vers Jasper.

-On est sur la I-4 E près de St Augustine, fit Jasper sans quitter la route des yeux. Je pense qu'on sera là dans trente minutes.

-D'accord, je vous attendrais à l'entré de la ville pour vous guider vers la maison. A toute à l'heure les enfants.

Jasper accéléra et vingt minutes plus tard nous étions à l'entrée de la ville, moi au bord de la crise de nerf. Jasper sortit de la voiture et ouvra ma portière, il s'accroupit devant moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

-Bella, détends toi. Tu sais, ce n'est que ta mère et elle est vraiment heureuse de nous voir. Pourquoi es-tu dans cette état ?

-Je me demande comment qu'elle va réagir. Tu sais, dans les nombreux mails que l'on s'est envoyé après que vous soyez partis elle me disait qu'il allait revenir car nous étions fait Edward et moi pour être ensemble.

-Je pense que si ta mère t'aime elle acceptera notre amour. Ta mère est suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que tu es heureuse avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas heureuse, me rassura l'homme merveilleux qu'il était.

Une voiture blanche nous fit des appels de lumière et Jasper remonta dans la voiture. Cinq minutes après, on arriva devant la maison de ma mère. Je n'y avais jamais été mais je la trouvé merveilleuse. Elle était d'une couleur sable avec des volets blancs, un joli jardin avec quelques fleurs. Jasper se gara devant la maison et me caressa la joue tendrement. Il sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière moi. Ma mère sortit de la voiture et fonça sur moi, Phil sortit de la maison en entendant les voitures.

* * *

**qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis m'intéressent toujours autant !**

**Vous voulez la suite ? moi je veux des commentaires !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! **

* * *

Chapitre 7 : discutions

-Bella ma chérie. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, murmura ma mère en me serrant contre elle.

-C'est bon te de revoir maman.

Ma mère regarda Jasper et lui sourit, c'était bon signe. Ma mère ne souriait pas à une personne si elle ne l'aimait pas.

-Bonjour Jasper, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi aussi madame, sourit Jasper respectueusement.

-Appelle-moi Renée voyons.

Phil arriva à notre niveau.

-Bella ! Je ne t'aurais même reconnue si on s'était croisé dans la rue. Te voila une vrai femme maintenant.

-Phil, j'ai vingt deux ans. Je suis une femme maintenant.

-Ouais et bah je t'ai vu quand tu n'étais qu'une petite adolescente donc pour moi tu resteras toujours une enfant.

Je soupirais. Phil me considérait vraiment comme sa fille, cela me touchait mais pas quand il tenait des discours pareils. Il releva la tête et observa Jasper.

-Bonjour, je suis Jasper Hale le futur époux de Bella.

-Et moi Phil, le mari de Renée.

-Que sa me fait bizarre d'entendre que mon petit bébé va se marier. Bon on ne va pas rester dehors toute la journée, Phil aide les à prendre leur bagages.

Jasper ouvrit le coffre et prit la première valise. J'allais prendre la seconde quand il me repoussa gentiment.

-Ma chérie, va plutôt rejoindre ta mère. Je n'ai pas envi que tu te fatigues à porter les valises, c'est un travail pour les hommes.

Il m'embrassa la joue et je filai rejoindre ma mère qui m'attendait à l'entrée de la maison. Celle-ci était à son image, colorée mais pas de trop et elle respirait le bonheur. Je m'y sentais déjà bien, elle ressemblait à la maison de mon enfance. Ma mère m'indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la véranda qui donnait une belle vue sur le jardin.

-Alors Bella, toi et Jasper c'est vraiment sérieux ?

-Oui maman. Tu n'as pas idée à que point je l'aime, et comment il m'aime aussi.

-C'est le principal mais Edward dans tout ça ?

Je soupirai en la regardant.

-Edward m'a abandonnée maman, il n'est jamais revenu. Comme je te l'ai dit, Jasper et moi on s'est rencontré par hasard.

-Et sa été le coup de foutre ou vous avez appris à vous connaître ?

-Tu sais maman, Jasper étant mon client on peut dire qu'on s'est très bien connu des le début. Mais contrairement aux autres, Jasper était vraiment doux avec moi. Il n'était pas soucieux de son plaisir mais du miens. Tu sais maman, même si j'ai honte de mon passé je ne l'effacerai pas et pour rien au monde. Parce que grâce à lui j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie.

-On voit que vous vous aimez. Mais Jasper n'était pas en couple avec Alice ? Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que parfois tu enviais leur amour.

-Oui mais maman, tout cela c'est passé il y a quatre ans. Jasper et Alice ne sont plus ensembles depuis longtemps et il a tourné la page comme j'ai tourné la page d'Edward Cullen.

-La situation est drôle quand même, tu me disais que Jasper était avec sa sœur jumelle celui que tu connaissais le moins. Tu avais même l'impression qu'il ne t'aimait pas et cinq ans après, vous allez vous marier.

-Il faut croire que c'est l'amour fou entre nous. Mais tu sais maman, je suis sure de mon choix. Je sais que sa peut paraître stupide mais tu vois, il est vraiment mon sauveur. Il m'a sortie de mon enfer dans lequel Edward m'avait plongée.

-Mais ne m'avais-tu pas dit qu'ils avaient déménagé ? Se rappela ma mère.

-Oui, mais Edward m'a quittée. Et tu sais, il m'a humiliée, brisée et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait parce que j'ai trop souffert. Je ne cherche pas à te convaincre d'apprécier Jasper car même si ton avis sur lui compte beaucoup quoi qu'il arrive je l'épouserais.

-Mais Bella, j'apprécie vraiment Jasper. Il t'a sortie d'un enfer que même tes parents n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Alors je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante ainsi que Phil et Charlie, d'ailleurs du compte lui annoncer aussi ?

-Oui, quand on sera chez lui dans une semaine.

Renée but une gorgée de thé glacé.

-Oh et bien prévois un gilet par balle pour Jasper, gloussa ma mère.

Je partis d'un fou rire quand Jasper et Phil arrivèrent avec nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? S'inquiéta Phil.

-On plaisante sur la réaction de mon père quand il va savoir pour moi et Jasper.

Je me levais pour qu'il prenne ma place et que je m'installe sur ses genoux comme j'aimais être.

-Je dois réellement me soucier pour ma vie ? Fit Jasper un ton faussement inquiet.

-Et bien disons que le père de ma fille est un peu protecteur avec Bella et sachant que tu es le frère d'Edward cela risque d'être dangereux pour toi.

-Je ne suis le frère d'Edward que par adoption. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel, mais plutôt comme un ami. Ma sœur Rosalie et moi sommes plutôt centrés sur nous deux.

-Tu es son jumeaux non ? Questionna Phil.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que nous sommes un peu plus éloignés des autres. Je considère Esmée et Carlisle comme mes parents mais je ne considérerai jamais Edward comme un membre de ma famille, d'ailleurs j'ai eu beaucoup de dispute avec lui au sujet de Bella après notre déménagement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu rester sachant que nous n'avons pas vendu la maison et que Rosalie, Emmett et moi étions prêts à rester avec lui.

-Et puis Alice aussi je suppose, marmonna ma mère.

-Non, Alice voulait partir. Elle n'aimait plus la vie dans une petite ville. Elle voulait vraiment changer d'air et s'éloigner de Forks. Je crois même que c'est elle qui a vraiment convaincu mes parents de partir, ils ne voulaient pas partir à cause de Bella mais Alice a prétendu que votre fille n'aimait plus Edward, raconta Jasper.

Cela devait être difficile pour lui de raconter cette histoire sachant qu'il ne devait pas parler du côté vampirique de la situation.

-Et puis je crois qu'Alice avait ressenti l'attirance que j'avais pour Bella à l'époque et Alice est vraiment trop jalouse, c'est insupportable.

-Tu veux dire que tu aimes Bella depuis cinq ans ? S'étonna Phil.

-Aimer je ne sais pas mais j'avais vraiment de l'attirance pour elle.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu restais éloignée d'elle ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas briser son bonheur avec Edward. Elle semblait si bien avec lui et puis s'était compliqué à l'époque, j'étais avec Alice et s'était sa meilleure ami.

Renée hocha la tête avec compréhension. Elle m'avait regardé pendant que Jasper racontait cette histoire pour tester ma réaction mais comme il s'agissait d'une partie de la vérité mon visage n'avait rien trahit. On continua de discuter de la vie en générale et j'appris que ma mère avait arrêté son travail et s'était lancé dans la culture de rose depuis trois ans. On visita la maison Jasper, elle et moi, je la trouvais vraiment magnifique et quand je vis la chambre qui nous était réservée je craquais littéralement. Renée avait prévu de passer chaque minute possible avec moi, elle m'emmena visiter le quartier en promenant son chien pendant que les hommes faisaient la cuisine.

Elle me montra où habitait ces amies et avec qui elle jouait au poker tous les vendredis soirs, oui ma mère était devenue une de ces femmes américaines qui jouaient en bande d'amie au poker. Aucun homme n'était accepté et pendant ce temps là, leurs maris jouaient aux jeux vidéos. Ma mère avait une vie vraiment agréable en plus d'avoir une belle maison, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle. Ma mère me posa des questions sur mon couple puis elle me posa la question essentielle.

-Bella es-tu enceinte ?

-Non, pourquoi tu penses ça ? Rétorquai-je.

-Et bien un mariage aussi rapide peu être le présage d'une grossesse non prévue.

-Jasper ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, je l'ai toujours su. Alice me l'avait dit un jour, mais cela ne change rien du tout à notre relation. De toute façon je n'ai jamais été très maternelle.

-C'est quand même triste j'aurai bien voulu être grand-mère, soupira ma mère.

-On pourra adopter. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui sont malheureux donc on pourra toujours faire ça mais de toute façon ce n'est pas dans nos plans pour le moment. On veut profiter de la vie à deux, nous avons encore le temps.

-Oui, ne vous précipitez pas. Comment se passe ta vie à New-York ?

-J'habite dans un quartier assez agréable avec ma colocataire Amy. C'est ma seule amie à New-York et nous sommes inséparables, on travaille dans son restaurant en dessous de notre appartement. On est toutes les deux propriétaires du restaurant et je suis aussi serveuse.

-Et Jasper habite où ?

-Il habite avec nous. En faite, j'ai du mal à vivre sans lui donc il reste chez moi tout le temps.

-Mais Amy le vit bien d'être avec un couple ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

-Oui Amy a insisté pour que l'on reste avec elle. Je crois qu'elle vit mal la solitude. Je suis un peu inquiète pour elle de la laisser toute seule mais il fallait bien qu'on prenne du temps pour nous.

-Oui, mais vous n'allez pas rester à trois tout le temps. Il faudra bien que vous ailliez votre intimité avec Jasper.

-Je sais, mais je dois d'abord trouver quelqu'un qu'Amy a perdu de vu il y a deux ans. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, je laisserai Amy vivre avec lui.

-Tu es toujours aussi bonne Bella, tu penses d'abord aux autres avant de penser à toi.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Tu veux continuer à marcher ou on peu rentrer ?

-On devrait rentrer, je pense que le dîner doit être prêt.

Elle sourit avant de reprendre le chemin vers la maison, on retrouva nos hommes qui étaient autour du barbecue essayant de contrôler les flammes sans succès. A cette allure là, nous allions finir par manger des saucisses carbonisées. Ma mère et moi soupirons en même temps avant de prendre les choses en main. Je n'étais pas une spécialiste de cette cuisine mais je savais qu'il fallait mettre du sel pour diminuer les flammes. Quelques minutes après, le dîner était sur la table. Ma mère avait préparé une salade et des chips pour notre premier repas avec elle. C'était vraiment simple, et délicieux. J'avais oublié ce que c'était de manger dans une véranda, avec vu sur le coucher de soleil. A New-York, il n'y avait pas de coucher de soleil visible à cause des gratte-ciels. Le dîner se passa sous la bonne humeur, Jasper et Phil parlaient de sport pendant qu'avec ma mère on discutait chiffon. Elle avait été surprise en apprenant que je faisais attention à mon apparence maintenant, elle avait mit ça sur le compte de Jasper en le remerciant de me donner l'envie d'être belle. Il avait rit et expliqué que je faisais déjà ça avant notre rencontre. Renée c'était contentée d'un « à oui ? » avant de débarrasser la table. Je me levais pour l'aider et fus imitée par les hommes qui ramenaient tout dans la cuisine. Une fois cette corvée terminée on se retrouva dans le salon avec un café à la main. Ma mère insista pour que l'on prenne une photo tous ensemble

On prit congé dans notre chambre et Jasper me sourit vraiment heureux.

-Ta mère et Phil sont vraiment des personnes formidables. Je ne pensais pas que cela allait se passer aussi bien ma chérie. Pour être honnête j'angoissais un peu.

-Oui ma mère est géniale. Quand on s'est promenées, elle m'a demandé si j'étais enceinte. Et quand elle a compris qu'on se marié par amour elle était vraiment heureuse. Ma mère a vraiment changé depuis le temps.

-C'est normale Bella, tu avais disparu pour tout le monde. Elle ne te le dit pas mais je suis sure qu'elle t'a cru morte. Phil m'a expliqué qu'après notre appel, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle a appelé toute ses amies et elle a nettoyé la maison de fond en comble. Le fait que nous soyons là lui fait du bien.

Je lui souris avant de m'asseoir sur le lit et de lire la lettre qu'Amy m'avait écrite le matin.

_« Ma chère Bella,_

_J'espère que tu profiteras bien de ton voyage. Tu as de la chance d'aller voir ta famille et de pouvoir profiter d'eux pendant deux semaines. Tu embrasseras ta mère pour moi et tu la remercieras d'avoir engendré une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi (je suis sure que Jasper partage mon opinion !). _

_Tu devrais aller voir tes amis de Forks quand tu y seras. Aller voir Jacob, Angéla, Mike, Ben, Jessica, Eric et tous les autres. C'est surement la dernière fois que tu les reverras, si tu as le courage d'avouer le métier que tu faisais dit leur, sinon dis-leur simplement que tu es la copropriétaire du restaurant chinois le plus connu de New-York c'est peut être pas vrai mais faut avouer que notre restaurant c'est le meilleur ! _

_Je sais que tu as peur d'aller chez les Cullen. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher au contraire, tu as simplement essayé de vivre heureuse. Et le but dans la vie c'est de trouver l'amour, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ? Oh bien sur que tu vas te sentir coupable devant Edward ou Alice mais c'est la vie qui voulu ça, c'était votre destin à toi et à Jasper. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je suis sure qu'Esmée et Carlisle accepterons votre relation et je suis persuadée qu'elle va être heureuse pour votre mariage et qu'elle va venir à New-York pour tout organiser. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle va vous demander de repousser la date, et je suis d'accord avec elle si elle fait ça. Demande à ta mère ce qu'elle pense de la date et tu verras qu'elle trouvera ça trop rapide. Oh je sais ce que tu vas me dire Bella, tu veux vite te marier pour vite te faire transformer mais ne précipite pas les choses. _

_Tu dois certainement rire en pleurant en lisant ma lettre, mais un mois ce n'est pas grand-chose non ? Je suis sure que ça va vite passer. On se revoit bientôt, je t'aime petite crevette_

_Amy »_

Jasper arrêta de ranger ses vêtements dans la commande qui était dans la chambre et se retourna sur moi en sentant mes émotions.

-C'est quoi ces vagues de tristesse et d'amusement en même temps ?

-C'est la lettre d'Amy qui me fait rire et pleurer. Elle dit que je dois remercier ma mère de m'avoir faite ainsi et que tu es d'accord avec elle. Et puis elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter que cela va bien se passer avec ta famille. Elle pense qu'il faudra repousser le mariage car Esmée trouvera ça trop rapide. Elle me souhaite de bien m'amuser, bref Amy quoi.

-Et bah elle a raison, ta mère est génial de t'avoir créée. Je pense aussi qu'Esmée va demander à ce que l'on repousse un peu le mariage. Et puis cela serait beau de le faire au printemps, j'adore la neige mais je suis sur que les photos seront magnifiques avec un paysage de printemps.

Il me fit un de ces sourires auquel je n'arrivais jamais à résister.

-Tu as surement raison, soupirai-je. Mais là je suis bien trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir, je vais prendre une douche avant de me coucher.

-Je t'ai atteint une chemise de nuit, vu la chaleur tu n'arriveras pas à dormir avec quelque chose d'épais, souri-il en me tendant le vêtement.

-Moi j'appelle ça une nuisette mon cœur. Et je suis sure que tu as la prise pour une autre raison que la chaleur ambiante petit pervers, taquinai-je.

-Ah tu crois que je suis un pervers ? Tu vas me le payer ma chérie.

-Maman au secours ! Appelai-je comme une désespérée.

Phil et Renée sortirent de leur chambre en riant et assistèrent au spectacle.

-Jasper si tu fais ça je…

-Tu vas me faire quoi ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Je vais me venger, braillai-je

Jasper alluma l'eau glacé de l'autre bras.

-Jasper non je t'en supplie, je t'aime ne me fais pas ça.

-Oh mais moi aussi Bella.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je crus qu'il avait renoncé à me jeter sous l'eau froide. Au lui de ça il me sourit et me mise sous l'eau glacée. Je poussais un hurlement de surprise qui fit redoubler les rires de tout le monde. Jasper s'était mit de façon à ne pas se faire mouiller, je pris ses bras et le tira à moi pour le mouiller. Il explosa de rire avant de m'observer complètement trempé. Il m'embrassa délicatement les lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il caressa subtilement mes dents pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accordai volontiers. Il commença à me retirer ma robe qui allait surement être fichue et lorsque je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement, je m'arrêtais de l'embrasser au prix d'un effort surhumain. Jasper me regarda, surpris.

-Vengeance mon chéri, vengeance. Je te prive de sexe pour la semaine ! Annonçai-je.

-Oh non t'es dure là Bella, couina Jasper.

-Oui et toi aussi, ris-je hilare.

Je me lavais alors que Jasper bougonnait toujours. J'étais heureuse de ma vengeance bien qu'elle était dure pour moi. Je n'étais pas accroc au sexe mais c'était habituelle pour moi de coucher avec Jasper presque tous les soirs. Je ne savais pas si je tiendrais toute la semaine mais je résisterais au maximum.

On alla se coucher et Jasper était toujours énervé par mon châtiment ô combien lourd pour lui, c'est en riant intérieurement que je m'endormais.

Le réveil du matin fut difficile, je n'étais plus habituée au soleil aussi fort. Jasper était toujours endormi quand je me levais. J'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine, je m'y rendis après avoir enfilé un peignoir fin car ma tenue n'était pas très descente. Ma mère était déjà debout et préparait le petit déjeuné de son mari. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et fis le repas pour mon chéri.

-Bien dormi Bella ?

-Oui malgré la douche froide, souris-je.

-J'ai entendu ta punition, j'étais morte de rire et d'accord avec toi. Phil lui plaignait le pauvre Jasper, et on a fait un débat sur ça. Mais dis-moi, tu vas réussir à tenir pendant une semaine ?

-Hum maman, parler de ma vie sexuelle de si bonne heure c'est pas forcément agréable.

-Ce que tu peux être pudique parfois. Comme tu me l'as dit, tu n'as plus quinze ans et je me doute que tu ne joues pas aux cartes avec Jasper la nuit.

-C'est vrai qu'on a autre chose à faire, ris-je tout de même gênée.

-C'est comme moi avec Phil, commença ma mère.

-Ah non maman, tes histoires de cul tu les gardes pour tes copines les vendredis soirs. Moi je suis ta fille et je ne veux pas savoir.

On termina la préparation en silence, j'entendis les pas souples de mon homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva avec un tee-shirt et un pantalon de nuit.

-Bonjour Renée, bonjour la méchante.

Il me fit un sourire avant de m'embrasser. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et je lui apportais le plateau que je lui avais préparé.

-Merci mon cœur.

Il s'installa de façon à ce que je puisse me mettre sur ses genoux comme tous les matins. Renée sourit en voyant notre position, je pris un morceau de pain que je donnai à manger à Jasper. J'étais plongée dans cette activée adorable quand un flash me sortit de mes pensés.

-Vous étiez trop mignon, je vais tout de suite l'imprimer et le mettre dans l'album que j'ai commencé.

-Tu as déjà acheté un nouvel album photo ? Soupirai-je

-Bah des que j'ai su que vous veniez à la maison. Je l'ai intitulé « Bella et Jasper »

-Sa ne m'étonne pas de toi maman, soupirai-je sans amusement.

Ma mère était une fan des photos. Quand nous allions quelque part, il fallait toujours qu'elle prenne des photos de tout. Ma mère avait des albums de moi à tout âge, j'étais étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas montré ces horribles photos à Jasper. Elle avait pourtant promis un jour de les montrer à mon futur époux, hors ils étaient toujours cachés quelque part.

Je ne fis aucune remarque dessus et allais prendre une douche afin d'être en forme pour cette journée. Quand je redescendis de l'étage, Jasper regardait les informations avec Phil en les commentant. Je m'étonnais toujours de le voir aussi humain, il semblait être comme tous les humains. Il était très fort à ce jeu, mais je pense que parfois il se sentait humain. Ma mère voulut faire une sortie à la plage mais j'expliquais à ma mère que Jasper avait une peau fragile et qu'il ne pouvait pas être trop dehors quand il faisait chaud comme ça.

-Oh tu devais surement te plaire à Forks, plaisanta ma mère.

-Oui, pour moi cette ville était un vrai paradis. Il n'y avait presque jamais de soleil et quand il y en avait ce n'était pas trop fort. Je n'étais pas obligé de rester cacher chez moi en évitant les rayons du soleil.

-Le voyage n'a pas dut être facile pour toi, constata Phil.

-Oh j'ai loué une voiture sans teint donc les rayons ne passaient pas.

-Ta sœur a le même problème que toi ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

-Oui, c'est génétique. Mais on le vit plutôt bien, il suffit juste de vivre dans une région pas trop ensoleillé.

Maman lui sourit avant de retourner à son magasine. Je lus le titre et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un magasine de mariage. Je soupirai avant de faire signe à Jasper, il sourit et mit son visage dans mon cou.

-Hum, je crois que ta mère va être un peu envahissante mon amour. J'espère que tu as déjà tes propres idées pour le mariage parce que sinon elle va te noyer sous les suggestions, murmura Jasper.

-J'en ai peur Jasper. Mais je sens qu'on va passer au moins une journée dans une boutique de mariage ou de robe de mariée.

Ma mère releva la tête en entendant ce mot. Elle me regarda et me sourit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Jasper ne peut pas sortir au soleil que nous n'allons pas faire les boutiques Bella. Tu devrais te mettre des habits faciles à changer, suggéra ma mère.

Je soupirai d'énervement et entraînai Jasper avec moi dans la chambre.

-Choisis-moi une tenue parce que moi je n'ai vraiment pas le courage.

Il prit un tee-shirt bleu à manche court et une jupe blanche avec des arabesques noirs et me tendis une paire de sandale.

-Tu seras parfaite comme ça, et en accessoire tu mets tes petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de rose blanche. Mais après tu fais comme tu veux chérie.

-Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant de goût ?

-Être marié pendant plus de cinquante ans à une diva de la mode aide beaucoup, crois-moi.

J'enfilai la tenue que Jasper m'avait proposée et je retrouvais ma mère qui avait une liste à la main et son sac à main dans l'autre. Je roulais des yeux avant d'embrasser Jasper et celui-ci me tendit mes lunettes de soleil au motif léopard que j'aimais beaucoup.

-Tu es vraiment un ange, tu penses vraiment à tout.

Il me sourit avant de me pousser vers la porte. Il savait que s'il ne me forçait pas je n'allais pas pouvoir le quitter. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil avant de monter dans la voiture, ma mère mit la musique à fond et on chanta à tut tête alors que le toit était ouvert. Ouais ma mère était de ces femmes qui aimaient les toits ouvrants. On chanta, non hurla plutôt, la chanson « Wanna Be ». Après ce moment complice avec ma mère elle se gara prêt d'une boutique et me montra la liste qu'elle avait fait en m'attendant. C'était des choses à acheter pour le mariage, beaucoup de chose.

-Euh maman, tu sais que l'on va se marier à New-York parce c'est chez nous en plus Jasper ne peut pas supporter le soleil.

-Je sais Bella, mais je compte bien venir quelques jours avant la cérémonie pour t'aider donc je vais ramener ce qu'on va acheter.

-Et puis tu sais maman, Esmée va surement vouloir tout préparer aussi. Mais ce que vous oubliez, c'est que Jasper et moi avons notre mot à dire. C'est notre mariage, c'est à nous de choisir.

Ma mère soupira, déçue. J'avais dut être dure avec elle, encore une fois je devais la calmer. On entra dans une boutique de robe et pour lui faire plaisir, j'essayai des robes de son goût. Aucune ne me plaisait mais elle semblait heureuse de me voir dedans.

-Tu sais maman, je te promets de faire une conversation vidéo avec toi quand j'essayerai des robes. Et puis tu pourrais aussi venir un mois à l'avance, Esmée aussi et on ferait les essayages ensembles qu'en penses-tu ?

Je vis ma mère les larmes aux yeux, ma demande l'avait touché et je me rendis compte que je lui avais dit ça alors que je ne pourrais même pas la loger. Je devrais en toucher un mot à Jasper, parce que j'étais de toute façon sure et certaine qu'Esmée allait insister pour venir aussi.

Ma mère me serra dans ses bras et je profitais d'être avec elle.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plutôt bien. Je n'avais pas résisté à Jasper, des le lendemain de la punition je lui avais sauvagement sauté dessus pour son plus grand plaisir. On passait tous les soirs en famille autours d'un café à se parler de nos vies ou alors à jouer à des jeux de sociétés. Jasper était un fin stratège et il nous battait toujours. Le dernier soir, ce que je redoutais arriva. Ma mère arriva les bras chargés d'albums photo. Je pouvais lire les titres dans cet ordre : les premiers jours de Bella, Bella bébé, les bêtises de Bella, les premiers pas de Bella, Bella devient grande, les noëls de Bella, Bella en famille, Bella à l'école, Bella et ses amis, Bella l'adolescente, Bella à Forks, souvenirs de Bella.

Jasper écarta les yeux en voyant les douze albums. Et encore, s'ils savaient qu'il y avait des tas de photos dans les cartons il serait sous le choc. Ma mère détailla soigneusement chaque photo à Jasper me mettant dans un embarra pas possible. L'album de Forks me rendait nerveuse et Jasper m'envoyait des ondes de calmes en me caressant le dos. A la dernière page se trouvait les photos de mes dix-huit ans. Pour tout le monde, la fête s'était bien passée. Il n'y avait rien eu de grave et Jasper ne ressentait aucune honte. Mais pour nous, c'était tellement douloureux. Ma mère ne se rendit compte de rien et continua de parler comme si rien n'était. Je ressentais ma douleur et celle de Jasper, il me semble que des larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues, mais je préférais garder la tête baissée.

Le lendemain, on avait oublié cet épisode douloureux et le soir on prit l'avion sans grand plaisir à quitter ma mère. Les adieux furent déchirants mais on se promit de se revoir avant le mariage.

* * *

**qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis m'intéresse toujours autant !**

**Vous voulez la suite ? moi je veux des commentaires !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! voila voila le nouveau chapitre les choux ! ce n'est pas encore la rencontre avec les Cullen. je me suis trompée en postant le chapitre... vraiment désolé. **

* * *

Chapitre 8 : remémoration

On se trouvait dans l'avion, et cela me ramena cinq ans en arrière quand j'avais prit l'avion pour aller habiter chez mon père.

-Tu crois qu'on se serait rencontré si je n'avais pas habité chez mon père ?

-Je crois que peut importe les circonstances, on est fait pour être ensemble. Que cela soit à Forks, New-York ou ailleurs, on se serait rencontré quelque part.

Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper et fermais les yeux, nous avions huit heures et demi de vol. J'avais passé une nuit plutôt calme. J'avais voulu écouter la musique mais Jasper m'en avait empêché et il m'envoya des ondes de calmes et de fatigue. J'avais passé les premières heures à essayer de trouver une position jusqu'à ce que Jasper me mette son bras sur mes épaules. La dernière heure du vol on parla de nos meilleurs souvenirs à Forks. Je lui racontais ma première séance de sport et comment que j'avais frappé Mike Newton à la tête, Jasper ria doucement et on nous demanda d'attacher notre ceinture car l'avion entamait sa descente. Bon sang. Je mis ma tête dans l'épaule de Jasper et je fermais les yeux.

J'avais réussi à ne pas avoir trop peur, je devais surement ça à Jasper. On récupéra nos bagages et on appela un taxi pour faire la route jusqu'à chez les Cullen. La couleur verte des alentours de Forks me rendait nerveuse. Pourtant je me sentais chez moi, j'avais passé des merveilleux moments ici mais aussi des moments douloureux.

-Alors les amoureux, on vient visiter la région ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-Non, rentre visite à la famille. Nous venons de Forks tous les deux, expliqua Jasper sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre.

-Plutôt déprimant le paysage hein !

-Moi je le trouve rassurant. On se sent protégé, couvert par les nuages et la verdure, répondit Jasper dans ses pensés.

Après deux longues heures de route où le chauffeur essayait de se renseigner sur nous on arriva à Forks à 10 heures du matin. Le chauffeur nous déposa chez les Cullen, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans la maison pour le moment donc j'attendis que Jasper mette les valises à l'intérieur et qu'il me rejoigne. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes et il arriva avec la Mercedes de Carlisle, on se dirigea chez mon père et Jasper était un peu nerveux.

Nous étions un dimanche donc soit Charlie était chez lui, soit il était parti à la pêche. Je toquais à la porte un peu stressée, il arriva d'un pas lent. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Bella, mais je ne savais pas que tu venais. Tu aurais dut me le dire j'aurais…

Il vit Jasper et s'arrêta de parler.

-Bonjour chef Swan, je suis Jasper. Le… petit ami de votre fille.

-Bien, hum entrez !

J'entrais la première et je vis une femme dans la cuisine qui nous souriait. Elle regarda Charlie dans un espoir de savoir qui nous étions.

-Sue, je te présente Bella ma fille et euh son petit ami.

-Oh bonjour Bella. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer, je suis la femme de Charlie.

Je regardais mon père avec des yeux ronds. Alors comme ça il s'était marié sans me l'avoir dit.

-Tu dois être Edward, Charlie m'a parlé de toi tellement de fois.

Jasper et moi sursautions en même temps. Comment pouvait-elle pensé qu'il était Edward, il n'avait rien à voir avec lui. N'avait-elle donc jamais vu les photos où j'étais avec Edward ?

-Non, je m'appelle Jasper. Et je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, cracha Jasper sous le regard désolé de Sue.

Charlie se gratta la gorge pour détourner la conversation, il proposa que nous allions dans le salon pendant que Sue retourna à la cuisine nous chercher des rafraîchissements. J'observais la maison qui m'avait gardée sous sa protection pendant ces mois douloureux, elle n'avait presque pas changé mise à part que la maison avait de nouveaux meubles et que les rideaux avaient été changé. Jasper et moi avions toujours les mains liées et mon père les regarda avant de prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de votre arrivé ?

-Et bien, nous étions chez maman et je voulais te faire la surprise. Mais pour être honnête, je me demandais comment tu allais prendre le fait que je sois en couple avec Jasper.

Je regardais mon amoureux quelques secondes avant de tourner mon attention sur mon père.

-Et bien j'avoue que je suis surpris mais si tu es heureuse c'est le principal. Quel est ton nom de famille Jasper déjà ?

-Hale. Jasper Hale monsieur, sourit Jasper un peu nerveux.

-Ce nom là me dit quelque chose, marmonna mon père en levant les yeux.

Sue arriva avec du thé glacé qu'elle donna à chacun de nous.

-Je suis le…, avala sa salive, le frère d'Edward.

Mon père s'étouffa avec sa gorgée et Sue lui tapota légèrement le dos. Un silence s'installa entre nous, c'était assez gênant et je ne savais pas comment me sortir de là. Sue garda la tête baissée, toujours honteuse de son lapsus.

-Je crois que l'on te doit des explications.

Je racontais la même histoire que j'avais expliquée à ma mère et Charlie ne dit pas un mot. Il fit la grimace parfois mais aucun commentaire.

Pendant le repas, Sue essaya d'installer une conversation paisible en nous posant des questions mais on voyait bien que l'atmosphère était tendue. On mangea dans la pièce qui n'existait pas avant, la salle à manger. Avant que je quitte la maison il s'agissait de la pièce de mon père son « musée personnel » comme il l'appelait. J'étais heureuse que Sue ait réussi à changer cette affreuse pièce que je trouvais glauque contre une magnifique pièce à vivre très agréable. Les couleurs étaient claires et douces, et les meubles noirs créaient un contraste élégant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans, les habitudes revenaient vite. A la fin du repas je me levais comme toujours pour faire la vaisselle, Sue me retrouva dans la cuisine.

-Bon, je pense que vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose. Je ne vous en veux pas vous savez, cela ne me dérange pas que vous êtes mariée avec mon père. Je suis même très heureuse pour lui, je me demandais s'il allait un jour se remettre du départ de ma mère et je suis satisfaite de le savoir marié à vous. Vous vous occupez vraiment bien de lui, vous avez redonnez vie à cette maison.

-Je te remercie Bella, mais je me sens coupable d'avoir dit que ton petit ami était Edward. Charlie m'a raconté ton histoire, tu n'as pas eu de chance avec lui. Je comprends que tu ne t'en sois pas remise tout de suite. C'est vrai que Jasper est vraiment différent d'Edward, la façon dont il te regarde est très touchante. Vous avez prit un hôtel pour la nuit ? Demanda subitement Sue.

-Non, nous avions l'intention de dormir dans la villa des Cullen. Ils ne l'ont jamais vendu car ils y sont très attachés et quelqu'un s'occupe régulièrement de l'entretient, expliquai-je.

-Il est hors de question que vous dormiez là bas cette nuit. Restez donc tous les deux à la maison, ta chambre est libre et je suis sure que cela fera plaisir à ton père Bella, supplia presque ma belle mère.

J'hochais la tête avant de prendre le plateau de café dans les mains. Je posais le tout au milieu de la table et Sue arriva avec des petits sablés qu'elle avait fait elle-même.

-Charlie, j'ai proposé à Bella et Jasper de rester pour la nuit. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non Jasper pourra dormir sur le canapé, il se déplie.

-Euh tu sais papa, cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis avec Jasper et je n'ai plus dix-sept ans donc Jasper va dormir avec moi dans la chambre, expliquai-je.

-Parfois j'oublie que tu as vingt-deux ans, soupira mon père.

Je lui souris avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de Jasper. A ce moment là, j'oubliais le reste du monde. Jasper traça des cercles invisibles avec son doigt sur ma main sans quitter mon regard, on était dans notre petite bulle de bonheur. Je lus dans le regard de Jasper que je devais annoncer à mon père que l'on allait se marier, j'hochais la tête et me retournai vers mon père.

-Pour être honnête papa, on est venu ici pour quelque chose de précis. Si on était chez maman c'est que nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Je vais être grand-père ? Sursauta Charlie.

-Non, soupirai-je.

-J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser, annonça Jasper en regardant mon père dans les yeux.

-Oh je vois. Je ne pensais pas que… Après tout, vous êtes grands maintenant, marmonna papa sans nous regarder.

-C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Sue avant de se lever.

Elle nous embrassa chacun deux fois sur la joue avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son mari.

-Oh Charlie, ne sois pas si surpris. Il dégouline d'amour l'un pour l'autre, sa crève les yeux. Vous avez trouvé une date ?

-Et bien Bella est pressée de se marier, elle veut que l'on fasse la cérémonie en septembre et moi j'aimerai en mai ou juin dans un an.

-Oh vous n'êtes vraiment pas d'accord sur la date ! Cela fait un grand égard...

-Je ne pense pas que le problème soit vraiment le temps de préparation. Renée et ma mère aideront . Pour moi elle symbolise le renouveau, une nouvelle vie. C'est exactement ça entre Bella et moi, une nouvelle vie, un renouveau, expliqua Jasper en finissant son café. Je pense que je devrais aller chercher des affaires pour la nuit, je reviens vite mon cœur.

Il m'embrassa très chastement et passa la porte sans faire de bruit. Je soupirais de me retrouver toute seule. Je me doutais que j'allais avoir le droit à pleins de reproche de la part de mon père.

-Alors comme ça, tu as à nouveau des contacts avec les Cullen ? Demanda Charlie sans curiosité.

-Jasper n'est pas un Cullen mais un Hale. Et non je n'ai pas revu les autres depuis qu'ils sont partis, répliquai-je.

-Alors tu as pardonné à cette famille qui t'a laissé tombée ?

-Ce n'est pas les Cullen qui m'ont abandonnée mais Edward. Je n'en n'ai jamais voulu au Cullen, ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont brisé le cœur et qui m'ont fait ça papa, contredis-je.

-Et Alice ? Tu trouves ça normale de sortir avec son ex petit ami ? Me culpabilisa Charlie.

-Charlie ! Sermonna Sue.

-Je culpabilise c'est vrai mais s'ils se sont séparés c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

J'haussais les épaules et secouais la tête, parfois mon père était idiot. Je me levais et allai directement dans le salon où j'allumais la télévision et commençai à regarder une émission idiote mais divertissante. Sue me rejoint et ria avec moi aux différents gags que l'on voyait, on mit une émission de cuisine et on commenta les plats que l'on voyait. Sue décida d'aller faire les courses et je l'accompagnai je savais que Jasper devait surement être toujours à la villa mais de toute façon il devait avoir une discussion avec mon père, autant que je ne sois pas là pour l'entendre. Sue et moi, voulions faire un repas simple mais délicieux. On prit notre temps pour sélectionner les meilleurs produits et j'avais une idée pour le dessert, j'allais faire mon gâteau aux trois chocolats. On revint des courses et on alla directement dans la cuisine. On avait commençait à faire le repas quand Jasper arriva et qu'il alla dans le salon avec mon père. Je les entendis discuter tout en cuisinant, je fis signe à Sue de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Pourquoi elle ?

-Parce que je l'aime. Elle est ma raison de vivre, elle l'a toujours été.

-Tu aurais pu lui dire avant, ne pas la laisser dans un état si désastreux si tu l'aimais vraiment.

-Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais promis à Edward et Alice que je ne reviendrais pas à Forks chercher Bella, vous savez je crois qu'Alice l'a toujours su que j'aimais Bella. Elle a essayé de faire fonctionner notre couple mais une fois que j'ai quitté Forks je n'avais plus envi de faire semblant.

-Tu me sembles sincère mais pourquoi avoir été dans un club de strip-tease ? S'inquiéta mon père.

-J'ai fait appel à des détectives pour retrouver Bella. Un en particulier a su retrouver sa trace, dans ce club où j'ai vu ma Bella. Je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec une prostituer, je voulais simplement demander des renseignements sur Bella mais quand j'ai vu que c'était elle et qu'elle femme elle était devenue j'en suis tombé encore plus amoureux.

-Tu es vraiment un gars bien Jasper. J'espère que tu ne feras jamais comme Edward, que jamais tu ne la laisseras tomber.

-Je ne suis pas Edward. Je ne ferais jamais rien comme lui, je vaux mieux que lui.

La suite de la discussion fut plus détendue comme le reste de la soirée. Papa avait fini par apprécier Jasper, il était heureux d'avoir un futur gendre comme lui. On servit le dîner alors que les deux hommes regardaient un match de base-ball. On parlait des nouvelles de Forks, j'étais surprise d'apprendre l'actualité de mes anciens amis.

-On devrait aller les voir demain. Je suis sure qu'ils seront heureux de te voir, et puis ça te feras surement du bien ma chérie.

-Oui tu as raison, mais demain j'aimerais bien aller voir Jacob à la réserve. Il habite toujours là bas papa ?

-Oui, mais il a changé d'adresse. Je te laisserais un morceau de papier demain avant de partir au travail.

On finit le repas et Sue refusa que je l'aide. Je filais dans la salle de bain, je ne voulais pas aller toujours dans ma chambre, elle avait été le berceau de ma douleur. C'était dans cette pièce que j'avais voulu restée seule pendant des jours, je ne sortais que pour me laver et aller au toilette et de toute façon je refusais de manger. C'est aussi ici que j'avais vidé tout mes placards et que j'avais décroché toutes les photos de tout le monde, si je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir les photos des Cullen alors je n'avais pas besoin des autres. Si rien n'avait changé, elles se trouvaient dans le tiroir d'en haut de ma table de nuit. Je continuais de penser à ces choses en me lavant, Jasper respectait mon silence et se contenta de m'embrasser l'épaule. Je vis ces yeux se noircirent légèrement, le pauvre il y avait déjà deux jours qu'il s'était nourri.

-Mords-moi, murmurai-je.

Il me sourit avant de plonger dans mon cou. Je laissais Jasper se nourrir comme il le souhaitait, il pouvait prendre autant de sang qu'il voulait. Peut importe si je mourrais, j'étais son humaine et je lui offrais ma vie. On partit se coucher et j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé, c'était comme si je n'étais pas partie. Les photos étaient toujours au même endroit, le lit n'avait pas changé de place, tout était intact. J'eus les larmes aux yeux, finalement j'aimais quand même cette pièce qui m'avait apporté tellement de protection.

La nuit fut douce dans les bras de Jasper. Je me levais après lui et je le voyais qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre je l'observais faire, amusée. Je le fus beaucoup moins quand il enleva la latte de parquet et qu'il en sortit une petite boite, je n'avais jamais caché quoi que se soit dans ma chambre et encore moins sous le plancher. Jasper ouvrit la boite et son visage se décomposa, je compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ce que j'avais cherché pendant des mois sans jamais l'obtenir se trouvait dans ses mains. Je secouais la tête et allai m'habiller, aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec Jacob.

La réserve n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Il y avait les mêmes maisons et le paysage était toujours aussi magnifique. Je vis au loin les loups se chamailler mais ils ne me remarquaient pas, plus loin Jacob les suivait en regardant par terre. Je m'approchais de lui à grands pas, j'accélérais le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Jacob ! Criai-je.

Il se retourna et courut vers moi.

-Bella ! C'est bien toi ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue, tu as tellement changé. Tu es devenue si belle et tu es une vraiment femme maintenant. Oh Bella je croyais que tu étais devenue une vampire, tu sais je ne pensais pas que j'allais te revoir. Oh Bella pourquoi es-tu partie sans me le dire ?

-Je devais partir, il le fallait. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis montée dans le premier avion qui m'a mené jusqu'à New-York.

-Alors tu étais là bas tout ce temps ?

-Oui.

-Tu dois tout me raconter.

Je lui racontais toute mon histoire sans rien lui cacher. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait une tête écœurée quand il a su pour mon ancien travail, mais quand il apprit que j'avais un nouveau job beaucoup plus stable il était heureux. Je n'étais pas courageuse, je n'osais pas lui dire pour Jasper car je savais qu'il réagirait mal.

-Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. Après m'avoir dit que tu étais une prostituée, tu ne dois rien avoir de pire à me dire.

-Et bien en faite si. J'ai eu un client régulier, au début c'était dur de le voir.

-Pitié Bella, je ne veux pas de détail de ta vie sexuelle, professionnelle enfin bref…

-Non laisse moi terminer. Je le voyais deux fois par semaine, le samedi et le mercredi. C'était le genre de client que tu n'auras pas deux fois, celui qui te donne l'impression d'aimer et de chérir la personne que tu es. Ça me faisait si mal d'être avec lui, pourtant je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tellement besoin de le voir. Un jour mon amie m'a demandé si je l'aimais et j'ai répondu non parce que je ne devais pas l'aimer ce n'étais que mon client et il ne me considérait que comme sa putain, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Et puis un jour je me suis fait agresser, il est arrivé et il m'a sauvé. Depuis, je vis avec lui. D'ailleurs nous sommes chez mon père.

-Ton client, c'était un vampire n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna Jacob.

-Oui.

-C'est Edward, c'est ça Bella ?

-Non ! Jamais je ne retournerais avec lui, tu le sais ça !

-Alors c'est un autre des Cullen je présume. Lequel c'est ?

-C'est Jasper.

-Mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? Bella, t'es pas sérieuse. C'est lui qui t'a attaquée le jour de ton anniversaire, il ne peut pas t'aimer. Il ne veut que ton sang, il ne voudra jamais de toi et puis il est déjà avec une sangsue.

-Elle s'appelle Alice !

-Je m'en fous de son nom. Bella, tu vas encore souffrir. Cette famille n'est pas faite pour toi, tu n'es pas faite pour cette famille. Tu es une humaine et se sont des vampires, des vampires qui t'ont abandonnée.

-Jasper ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Il n'a jamais censé de me chercher contrairement à tous ceux qui disaient m'aimer. Contrairement à toi !

-Mais Bella il va finir par t'abandonner, tu verras.

-Non, il m'a demandé en mariage.

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-il. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas finir ta vie avec lui, vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble.

-Jacob, je l'aime et il m'aime. On va se marier et il va me transformer.

Pour seule réponse, Jacob me gifla si fort que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Sam et la meute de loup garou arriva au même moment. Une fille que je ne connaissais pas me recula pour me protéger mais j'étais trop sonnée pour répondre à ses questions. Jacob m'avait frappée, il m'avait fait ça sans gêne et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il m'avait fait mal, physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible. La fille me ramena à la voiture de Jasper et s'assit côté conducteur, elle me demanda mon téléphone et je lui donnais machinalement. Elle appela quelqu'un et se mit en route vers la frontière invisible. Au loin je vis une silhouette élégante, une silhouette que j'aimais et que je pouvais reconnaître parmi des milliers.

-Jasper, souris-je.

La fille amena la voiture de l'autre côté de la frontière, descendit et échangea quelques mots avec Jasper. Lorsqu'il prit sa place et que je vis ses yeux désolés sur moi je pris une grande décision. Peu importe si je reviendrais à Forks un jour, plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds à la réserve Quileute.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des avis, des compliments, des questions ? laissez une petite review et je vous répondrais au plus vite ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! je vous fais encore languir un petit peu car ce n'est pas encore la rencontre avec les Cullen...**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : apparitions

le moindre que l'on puisse dire c'est que Jasper était furieux, presque hors de contrôle. Il voulait vraiment tuer Jacob pour m'avoir frappé mais cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses et puis je ne voulais vraiment pas mêler Jasper à tout ça. Après avoir pleuré une grande partie de l'après-midi chez mon père j'avais décidé de rentrer à la villa. Mon père m'avait embrassé le front et avait dit à Jasper qui si jamais il me faisait du mal, il allait avoir à faire à lui. J'avais souri malgré moi face à sa menace dérisoire.

On sortit de la voiture et je me dirigeai vers la porte de l'entrée, je l'ouvris et je vis que la maison était telle que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Les meubles avaient la même place que le jour de mon anniversaire et il y avait toujours la console d'Emmett qui trônait fièrement sur la table du salon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, Jasper arriva et me caressa le dos.

-Je sais que c'est dur ma chérie. Mais ça va passer, et puis tu sais on ne va pas passer beaucoup de temps ici si tu veux voir tes amis. Tu as déjà vu ma chambre ?

Je secouais la tête. J'avais seulement vu celle d'Alice et l'immense chambre d'Edward. Un jour où j'avais du jouer la poupée pour Alice j'avais passé la journée dans sa salle de bain. C'était les seules pièces que je connaissais des étages supérieurs. Jasper me prit la main et m'emmena à l'étage, sa chambre était pas très loin de celle d'Alice et de l'escalier qui menait à la chambre d'Edward. Je savais que je n'avais pas envi de voir ces deux pièces car j'y avais trop de souvenirs douloureux. Jasper m'ouvrit la porte et je découvris une pièce au couleur ravissante dans les tons verts et blancs avec des touches de violets dans certains coins de la chambre qui rendaient le tout très harmonieux. Jasper me sourit, c'était lui qui l'avait installé comme ça on reconnaissait bien son goût pour les choses strictes. Mon homme se mit prêt de sa fenêtre et regarda la route qui apparaissait derrière les arbres, j'allumais la lumière et je mis une ambiance tamisée grâce au régulateur de lumière. Quand Jasper se retourna sur moi il avait un grand sourire.

-Quand nous avons quitté Forks, nous n'avons rien pris. Tout est resté là, je crois qu'on espérait tous revenir dans cette maison que nous aimons plus que les autres. Même Emmett a laissé sa console, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais nous pourrions jouer à des jeux vidéos tout en mangeant une pizza ?

-C'est une bonne idée mais je ne sais pas si Emmett serait d'accord de nous voir jouer avec sa console.

-Il n'est pas là donc on s'en fiche, sourit Jasper en m'embrassant le cou.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche bien chaude pendant que je commande une pizza que je remets en route la console ?

-Je pue ? Demandai-je rapidement.

-Non, mise à part que tu sens le chien mouillé à cause de cette après-midi mais tu as surtout besoin de te relaxer et de repenser à tout ce qui c'est passé seule.

J'hochais la tête avant de fouiller dans ma dernière valise de vêtements propres, je notais dans un coin de ma tête que je devrais faire une machine de linge avant de repartir. Même si Jasper m'avait prévenue qu'Esmée voudrait certainement faire des achats avec moi, si je pouvais éviter de racheter des vêtements cela serait parfait. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle de bain que mon homme partageait avec Edward je fus émerveillée par la beauté des choses. La salle de bain était noire et blanche reflétant la simplicité des garçons qui l'utilisaient, il y avait deux lavabos, deux sèches-serviettes, deux meubles où étaient posés divers flacons et au fond de la pièce il y avait une baignoire très grande où deux personnes pouvaient facilement se mettre. Mon esprit sourit malicieusement à cette pensée, je devais me calmer sinon Jasper ressentirais mon humeur. Il avait raison, je devais repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

Je retrouvais Jasper dans le salon, il était assit devant la télévision et il branchait des fils un peu partout. La pizza était déjà sur la table et deux bières étaient posées à côtés, Jasper termina les raccordements et il me tendit toutes les boîtes de jeux qu'Emmett possédait. Je me souvins de toutes ces après-midi où Esmée était désespérée de voir Emmett m'apprendre à comment tuer un ennemi où lorsqu'il m'avait promis de m'acheter la nouvelle console pour que l'on puisse jouer ensemble quand je ne serais pas chez eux. J'étais sure que parmi les cadeaux de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, il y avait cette fameuse console. Je secouais vivement la tête et choisis un jeu avant que je ne tombe de trop dans la nostalgie.

On s'amusait comme des gosses, pendant un moment nous étions redevenus les Bella et Jasper qui jouaient parfois ensembles quand il pleuvait et qu'Esmée ne voulait pas que j'attrape froid. Quand on commença à se lasser on éteignit la pièce et on monta dans la chambre.

-C'est vraiment bizarre d'être dans cette maison après tant de temps. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle serait restée sans bouger. Normalement en quatre ans les choses changent. Les meubles sont remplacés et les pièces réaménagées, pensai-je à haute voix.

-C'est normal puisque personne ne vit ici.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Nos souvenirs habitent ici, ils vivent dans cette immense maison en attendant que l'on les accepte à nouveaux. Je pense que les souvenirs de mes dix-huit ans sont tous ici, un peu dans chaque pièce où cela c'est passé et où vous y avez repensé. Ils nous attendent, espérant qu'un jour on veule à nouveau d'eux.

-Même si je sais que tu lis énormément c'est toujours magnifique de t'entendre dire ce genre de phrase.

Il regarda en l'air quelques minutes

.

-Il y a autre chose qui t'attend depuis quatre ans ma chérie.

Il me prit la main et on sortit du lit. Il m'emmena devant une porte que je ne connaissais pas. Il devait s'agir d'un salon ou d'une chambre inoccupée. Quand Jasper ouvrit la porte, le parfum d'Esmée m'enivra totalement et je compris qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre. Sur le lit se trouvait une montagne de cadeaux encore enveloppés. Je regardais Jasper curieuse.

-Ce sont tous tes cadeaux. On les a laissé ici en pensant que peut être un jour nous allions revenir et pouvoir te les offrir. Tu devrais les ouvrir, Esmée serait très heureuse de savoir que tu as enfin tes cadeaux.

Je m'avançais lentement vers eux. Eux aussi étaient imprimés de souvenirs douloureux, je savais qu'en les ouvrant je tournais une page de ma vie et Jasper le savais aussi. C'était aussi une façon de me dire que je refaisais partie de cette famille, je n'étais pas une Cullen mais une Hale. Je commençais à ouvrir différents paquets, il y avait un peu de tout. Certains cadeaux étaient une farce dont je ne me souvenais plus mais que Jasper me rappela à nouveau et on partait dans un fou rire. Il restait un dernier cadeau qui était accroché avec une lettre. J'ouvris d'abord le cadeau et j'y vis un collier avec deux lettre un « B » et un « C » pour pendentifs, je pris la lettre et la lus à haute vois.

« _Bella, même si tu n'es pas encore transformée et que tu restes notre petites humaines fragiles pour moi tu es déjà ma fille. Depuis le premier où je t'ai aperçue, quand tu es arrivée avec Edward et que tu m'as parlé en italien je t'ai tout de suite adoptée. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis fière de toi ma chérie ? Que tu sois la petite amie d'Edward ou non cela ne change rien pour moi. Je crois que je t'aurais quand même adoptée peu importe la situation. Tu es ma troisième fille, et cela pour l'éternité. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me redonnes vie, grâce à toi nous avons nos vies changées. Tu es tellement indispensable pour nous et sache ma Bella que peut importe les conditions, jamais, jamais nous ne cesserons de t'aimer et de te considérer comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime à jamais. _

_Esmée, ta maman de Forks, ta maman de l'éternité »_

J'avais pleuré en lisant cette lettre. Grâce à cette lettre jamais compris à quel point les Cullen m'aimaient et je n'avais plus autant peur de les revoir dans quelques jours. Je relevais la tête vers Jasper qui me souriait gentiment, je n'étais pas triste malgré mes larmes. C'était simplement mes émotions qui étaient trop intense.

-Lequel était ton cadeau ? Demandai-je en cherchant parmi tous mes présents.

-La doudoune blanche qui est à ta droite. Comme l'hiver arrivait et que cette couleur fait ressortir ton visage mais reste une couleur discrète je l'ai trouvé parfaite pour toi. Bon j'avoue que j'avais demandé à Alice avant mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, fit-il fièrement.

-J'aurais pensé que la console qu'Emmett m'avait promise était là mais non.

-Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Vient, on va voir.

J'acceptais et on fonçait dans la chambre de mon gros nounours. Sur son lit se trouvait un énorme paquet rouge. Et sur le bureau un petit rose, je savais qu'il venait de la sœur de Jasper. Je déballais avec excitation l'énorme paquet et je vis la console ainsi que tous les jeux qui allaient avec. J'étais vraiment heureuse de ce cadeau et je voulais à tout prix l'emmener avec moi à New-York. Jasper soupira quand je mentionnais ce désir avant de marmonner qu'il s'en occupait mais j'étais déjà captée par le cadeau de Rosalie. Je l'ouvris doucement, comme si j'avais peur qu'il parte en poussière. Je trouvais un porte en feuille en cuir blanc où étaient incrustait beaucoup de strass, je pouvais lire « Guess » en grand. Quand je l'ouvris pour voir l'intérieur, je découvris un petit mot que je lus pour moi cette fois-ci.

_« Bella, même si nous ne parlons pas ne crois pas que je ne t'aime pas._

_Nous avons été obligé de quitter Forks. Je sais qu'un jour tu reviendras dans cette maison et j'espère que tu trouveras la force de guérir. Ce soir, après ton anniversaire nous avons fait un conseil de famille pour savoir si nous devions rester. J'ai tout de suite voulu que tu viennes avec nous, j'en suis presque venu aux mains avec Alice. Même si tout le monde pense que je ne t'aime pas c'est tout le contraire. Je n'aime pas la façon dont Edward te fait croire que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Ouvre les yeux Bella, il n'a même pas l'intention de te transformer. Je crois qu'il joue avec toi et que ce soir il s'est lassé de toi. Bella, sache que je suis désolée pour toi. Si un jour il y a la moindre chance que nous nous croisions, j'espère que tu pardonneras mon comportement froid que j'ai eu avec toi._

_Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour revenir un jour avec Emmett et Jasper, Rosalie »_

Jasper arriva derrière moi et je remis le papier dans le portefeuille. Je le mis contre mon cœur en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveaux. Je demandais à Jasper d'aller me coucher, la soirée avait été riche en émotion.

Le lendemain, je me levais de bonne humeur. Jasper était déjà réveillé et il regardait la télévision dans le grand salon. J'observais les dégâts de la soirée improvisée et j'envisageai de tout nettoyer. Je n'avais jamais connu la maison en désordre même quand Emmett rentrait pleins de boue.

Après que le nettoyage était fini et que j'avais même rangé tous les cadeaux je retrouvais Jasper qui me proposait d'aller manger en ville. Il s'arrêta au premier restaurant qu'il vit et je souris en reconnaissant le restaurant où j'allais avec mon père. Pendant le repas j'en avais profité pour prendre des nouvelles de mes amis du lycée. La plus part était resté en ville comme je l'avais parié, il n'y avait qu'Eric qui était au Canada maintenant. J'eus l'adresse de Ben mais personne ne me parlait d'Angéla, chacun évitait le sujet et me parlait de Ben. Ils avaient fini par se marier et avoir une fille, j'étais heureuse pour eux car Angéla m'avait souvent parlé d'avoir des enfants avant ses vingt-cinq ans. Après le repas on se rendit à l'adresse que l'on nous avait indiquée, quand je frappais à la maison se fut Ben avec une petite fille d'environ trois ans ressemblant énormément à Angéla qui m'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Ben, souris-je.

-Bonjour Bella ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour ! Cela fait quoi, quatre ans ?

-Ouais bientôt cinq ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

-Oh mais entrez. Vous me dîtes quelque chose, je suis sur de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où…

-Je suis Jasper Hale, on était ensemble au lycée.

-Oh oui je vois. Sa me semble si loin cette époque, depuis que Lise est arrivé dans ma vie le temps passe si vite.

-Je comprends. J'ai appris que tu étais marié avec Angéla, je suis si heureuse pour vous.

Je vis la tête de Ben changer puis il regarda la fille.

-Angéla est morte en accouchant. Elle était atteinte du cancer et c'est un miracle qu'elle ait pu avoir un enfant. Malheureusement, entre la maladie et la fatigue de l'accouchement son cœur n'a pas tenu.

-Je suis désolée Ben, je ne savais pas.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. On savait tous les deux les risques d'une grossesse, Angéla voulait à tout prix avoir cette chanson tu sais à quel point elle voulait des enfants. Et puis la présence de Lise m'aide au quotidien. C'est plus facile de continuer à vivre quand on le fait pour son enfant.

Je serrais Ben dans mes bras avant d'observer Lise qui jouait avec sa peluche. La maison de Ben était très charmante, on devinait la présence d'un enfant en bas âge grâce aux dessins accrochés un peu partout dans la maison. Ben était très fier de sa fille, on le lisait dans son regard. On passa l'après-midi chez Ben et quand Lise revint de sa sieste on prit congé. J'étais heureuse d'avoir vu Ben bien que j'étais très triste de la mort d'Angéla. Je voulais aller la voir au cimetière, elle m'avait soutenue quand les Cullen étaient partis et c'était la seule qui avait continué de me parler. J'avais demandé à Jasper d'être seule le temps de me recueillir sur la tombe de mon amie. Je me contentais d'observer la tombe fleurie quelque temps sans un mot avant de commencer à murmurer.

-Tu me disais toujours qu'ils allaient revenir. Je crois que tu étais la plus forte parmi nous tous, la plus gentille mais aussi la plus mature. Au fond, toi tu avais compris ce que je ressentais. Tu savais que je n'avais pas seulement perdu mon petit ami mais toute une famille. Qui aurait cru que tu serais morte en première ? Toi la fille toujours joyeuse et qui aimait la vie c'est toi qui est partie la première. J'ai toujours cru que je mourrais de chagrin, que je serais la première à mourir jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Jasper. Tu te souviens de la première où on a vu les Cullen dans la cafétéria ? Je crois que ce jour là j'ai vu mon âme sœur. On peut dire que Jasper m'a sauvé de l'enfer, sans lui je ne sais pas si je serais encore vivante à cette heure ci. Tu as une fille magnifique, ton mari t'aime toujours malgré ta mort. Je crois que tu avais aussi trouvé ton âme sœur, et pour ça Angéla je sais que tu as été pleinement heureuse.

Je n'avais pas pleuré en parlant devant la tomber de mon amie. Pourquoi l'avais-je fait ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'en ai juste ressenti le besoin. Parfois les choses ne s'expliquent pas. Il faut savoir arrêter de se poser des questions et faire les choses que l'on veut fait. J'avais rejoint Jasper qui m'attendait pour faire les courses. C'était la première fois que nous allions faire des courses, des vraies courses comme n'importe quel couple. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait de liste mais je savais à peu prêt ce que je voulais acheter. On se promenait dans les rayons en discutant quand une femme brune, le sourire toujours éclatant et un corps toujours aussi beau.

-Mais c'est Jessica Stanley ? Chuchota Jasper.

-Oui. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi élégante et affichant le même sourire.

La fameuse Jessica vint vers nous, quand elle vit avec qui j'étais elle me foudroya du regard. Je pris la main de Jasper essayant de me donner du courage. Lorsque son visage fut suffisamment proche, je pus voir qu'il était dur.

-Bonjour Bella, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ici.

-Bonjour Jess, je ne suis là que pour une semaine. Je rends visite à mon père.

-Hum, je vois. Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Voila que tu reviens à Forks et tu as déjà un homme à tes pieds, et quel homme. Il faut toujours que tu ais les plus beaux, comme au lycée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jessica.

-Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ? Après le sublime et inaccessible Edward Cullen te voila en compagnie de Jasper Hale le beau blond de la famille Cullen. Le prochain sera Emmett ou docteur Cullen ?

J'allais répliquer mais Jasper me devança.

-Je ne te permets pas de lui parler comme ça. Ce n'est parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à séduire Edward ou aucun des Cullen d'ailleurs que tu dois t'en prendre à elle. Bella a toujours était mieux que toi, tu ne t'en rendras donc jamais compte ? Arrête d'être jalouse des autres, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à te construire une vie de couple solide que tu dois t'en prendre à ceux qui sont heureux.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse des autres, s'énerva Jessica

-Oh arrête un peu. Déjà au lycée, quand tu as vu Bella le premier jour tu étais déjà jalouse. Je t'ai entendu dire à Lauren que tu n'aimais pas Bella pourtant tu n'as cessé d'être avec elle pour profiter d'une popularité dont elle ne voulait même pas. Tu ne comprendras jamais qu'il y a cette pureté qu'il n'y aura jamais chez toi. Bella est une personne magnifique, physiquement et mentalement. Tu nous excuseras d'être heureux ensemble et d'avoir enfin trouvé l'amour, en attendant bonne journée Jessica.

Après cette rencontre, j'avais compris ce que pensaient les gens de Forks. Ils n'étaient pas des gens bien et j'avais bien fait de partir. Rien, n'était mieux que la grande ville. Peu importe ce que pensaient les gens, Jasper et moi étions heureux et on était prêts à le défendre. Pendant le reste de la semaine, nous avions croisé plusieurs anciens du lycée. La plus part étaient heureux de nous revoir. J'avais était surprise de croiser Mike avec sa nouvelle femme, je ne la connaissais pas mais elle semblait vraiment gentille. Mike avait bien changé, il avait reprit la boutique de ses parents et en avait ouverte une autre à Port Angeles. C'était un homme sérieux et responsable maintenant, bien loin de l'adolescent contrôlé par ses hormones que j'avais connu. On avait discuté de nos vies quelques minutes puis on était reparti chacun dans notre coin. On peut dire que nous étions heureux de partir de la ville, je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour l'envi de revenir habiter ici.

* * *

**Des choses à redire ? des questions ou des compliments ? n'oubliez pas de mettre une review, plus les reviews sont nombreuses plus je poste vite ! n'oubliez pas que cette fiction est terminée et en sécurité dans ma petite clé usb donc je peux poster n'importe quand. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard mais j'ai du réécrire le chapitre 10 car je ne le trouvais nul part donc voila. **

**j'aimerais vous dire que vous me faites beaucoup rire avec vos réactions. certaines personnes râle quand je fais des chapitres courts et d'autres disent que mes chapitres sont trop long mettez vous d'accord ! enfin voila le moment tant attendu ! **

* * *

Chapitre 10 : confrontation

nous avions fait plusieurs heures de route avec Jasper. Mon futur mari avait réussi à me détendre et on avait joué à divers jeu pour passer le temps. Nous étions quelque part dans le British Columbia, l'endroit était magnifique. C'était un cadre vraiment idyllique pour vivre avec une famille entière et suffisamment nuageux pour sortir la journée même pour des vampires tel que les Cullen. En pensant ce nom, mon estomac se noua légèrement sachant que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres.

-Tout va bien se passe ma chérie, promit Jasper sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va subir les réactions des autres et la colère d'Alice, rappelai-je durement.

Jasper ne dit rien car il savait que j'avais raison. Pourquoi me mentirait-il ? Je ne devais pas jouer sur la carte de la victime mais de la coupable, à leurs yeux dorés je serais coupable d'aimer Jasper. Si c'était un crime, j'irais en prison avec joie car il n'y avait rien de plus doux que notre amour. Mon beau Jasper arrêta le moteur, nous étions arrivés. Je levé les yeux en direction du manoir, Jasper m'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'une grande maison mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle serait si imposante. La bâtisse était fait de pierre blanche et rose pâle, un toit en ardoise bleue et de multiples cheminé. Le jardin était immense et un garage était collé à la maison.

-Tu es prête ? Demanda Jasper, me tirant de mon observation.

-Non, soupirai-je.

Jasper rit avant de m'embrasser sur le front, il sortit de la voiture et alla toquer à la porte. Je me recroqueviller automatiquement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Esmée et Carlisle furent les premiers à ouvrir la porte, même si je savais qu'ils vieillissaient pas j'étais vraiment stupéfaite de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas changés. Les deux parents échangèrent quelques mots avec Jasper avant de me lancer un regard, je baissais la tête pour éviter un échange. Quand ils eurent retourné leur attention sur leur fils blond je relevais la tête pour continuer d'observer la scène, devais-je sortir de la voiture ? Non j'avais beaucoup trop peur. J'attendrais que Jasper vienne me chercher, ou je pouvais très bien prendre le volant et partir en prenant mes jambes à mon cou. Le temps que je débatte sur ma façon d'agir, la jolie blonde était arrivée et avait déjà pris son frère dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie quand elle le serra plus longtemps qu'il n'était convenable. C'était quoi mon problème Rosalie était mariée à Emmett et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Au loin je vis Alice saluer son ex-mari de la main avant de monter à l'étage, alors que je crus voir l'homme qui m'avait brisée en plusieurs morceaux une ombre c'était déplacée.

-Bonjour ! Hurla Emmett à travers la vitre.

-Mais ça va pas la tête, criai-je en panique.

Je vis tout le monde se retourner sur nous et Jasper eut un grand sourire.

-Bella ? Demanda Emmett. C'est toi ?

-Non c'est le père Noël ! Blaguai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et bien le père Noël est plus sexy que je ne pensais. Mais pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Pour distribuer des cadeaux, continuai-je.

-Arrête Bella. C'est vraiment plus drôle Bella.

Je descendis de la voiture et je gardais la tête baissée, après tout il pouvait très bien m'en vouloir d'être ici et sa réaction ne disais pas le contraire. Je refermais la porte de la voiture sans la claquer car je ne voulais pas me faire encore plus remarquer sachant que toute la famille était entrain de m'observer. Le reste de la famille arriva à notre hauteur, la confrontation allait vraiment débuter. Jasper arriva le premier et se posa à côté de moi.

-Je pense que le mieux serait d'entrer à l'intérieur car même si nous ne craignons rien Bella peut tomber malade, commença Esmée pour briser le froid.

Les vampires entrèrent en premiers et je suivais Jasper qui me faisait un clin d'œil. Esmée et Rosalie s'assirent sur un canapé d'angle blanc qui contrastait avec les murs. Les meubles étaient tous de cette couleur neutre et les murs avaient une belle couleur marron, le tout était très harmonieux et ne m'étonna pas connaissant les goûts d'Esmée.

-Bon il faut nous expliquer ce que vous faites ici tous les deux, trancha Carlisle.

Sa voix me fit sursauter, elle était empreinte d'une dureté que je connaissais pas chez lui. Tous les vampires nous observaient et je me mis à trembler d'angoisse. Qu'allaient-il penser de la situation ?

-Avant toute chose il faut savoir que je n'ai fait qu'accomplir la requête d'Esmée. Même si j'ai mis du temps pour ça j'ai ramené Bella ici comme je lui avais promis.

J'observais Jasper, j'étais déroutée par cette aveux. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit, alors c'était ça la raison ? Il ne m'aimait pas et il me ramenait seulement pour Esmée, tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade bien montée afin que je ne m'aperçoive de rien. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et Jasper se retourna brusquement sur moi en ressentant ma tristesse.

-Il a raison. Quelques jours avant qu'il ne quitte la maison, j'ai parlé avec lui. Je lui ai exprimé ma peine d'avoir perdu Bella et il m'a promis de nous la ramener un jour ou l'autre.

-Mais explique-toi Jasper. Tu nous as appelé en annonçant que tu avais trouvé ta compagne hors tu es venu avec Bella, s'étonna Carlisle.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Carlisle ? Bella est la compagne de Jasper, ils transpirent d'amour l'un pour l'autre ! Expliqua Rosalie en nous observant.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Bella ne s'abaisserait pas à ça, continua Emmett.

-Avant tout il faut que je vous explique comment j'ai retrouvé Bella. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, elle n'a pas refait ça vie. Elle n'avait plus du tout de vie et s'était enfermée dans une bulle de douleur et de malheur depuis qu'Edward l'avait quittée. Je l'ai cherchée partout en Amérique jusqu'à ce que je parte en direction de New-York, elle était introuvable et je commençais à perdre l'espoir de la revoir un jour. Vous savez quand j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un club de strip-tease pour vampire j'ai voulu jeter un coup d'œil voir si les filles étaient bien traitées.

J'entendis Emmett rire à l'évocation du club et je vis Rosalie lui frapper le bras.

-Bref ma cliente était une humaine d'environ mon age et connaissant les vampires depuis toujours, continua Jasper. La jeune fille s'appelait Electra et elle offrait son sang, quand je suis rentrée dans sa chambre j'ai tout de suite reconnu l'odeur de ma jolie Bella mais je me disais que ça ne pouvais pas être elle et puis la fille avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop maquiller pour lui ressembler. C'est quand elle est sortie de la chambre après qu'elle m'ait offert son sang et qu'elle a murmuré mon prénom que j'ai compris que c'était elle. Je n'ai rien dit pendant des semaines, on se voyait deux fois par jour jusqu'à ce que je la suive dans un restaurant.

-Jasper, commençai-je la voix tremblante, Jasper était dans le restaurant et une amie m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de lui et j'ai répondu que ce n'était qu'un client et qu'il n'y avait que du sexe et du sang entre nous parce que je croyais vraiment ça, je pensais qu'il en était ainsi et que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

-Quand j'ai entendu ça je suis devenu fou et j'ai quitté le restaurant en vitesse. On ne s'est pas parlé pendant des semaines et Bella est redevenue dépressive, exactement comme elle l'était quand on est parti. Un soir je me promenais dans la rue près de chez elle et j'ai vu Bella qui marchais seule dans une rue noire.

-J'avais besoin vider ma tête et je cherchais Jasper un peu partout dans le quartier, murmurais-je.

-J'ai entendu que Bella se faisait agresser et j'ai intervenu le plus vite possible.

-Mais le vampire m'avait déjà agressée et j'étais agonisante par terre.

Rosalie mit sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle se déplaça et mit sa main autours de mon épaule, je crois qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Jasper continua à parler de notre histoire pendant plusieurs minutes encore puis le silence s'installa le temps que la famille digère toutes ces informations. Se fut Rosalie qui brisa le silence.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, vous êtes des compagnons. On ne peut rien contre ça, quoi qu'il arrive vous serez ensemble et c'est merveilleux que vous vous êtes trouvés.

-Ton histoire est un vrai drame Bella, commenta Carlisle. Mais tu es la compagne d'Edward et Jasper vient juste de faire une pause avec Alice.

-Voyons chéri. On sait tous qu'Edward n'a jamais eut l'intention de retourner avec Bella.

Les mots d'Esmée me firent mal, même si je me les répétais souvent les entendre d'Esmée était plus douloureux. Jasper fit une grimace car il ressentait mes émotions à pleine puissance, j'avais envi d'en finir maintenant. Je voulais que cette conversation cesse car elle était trop douloureuse pour moi et je détestais parler d'Edward. Mais au lieu de s'en rendre compte, ils continuèrent de débattre sur le possible retour d'Edward à moi.

-Je suis persuadé qu'Edward allait revenir un jour ou l'autre ! Insista Carlisle.

-Mais arrête papa. Arrête de penser qu'Edward est parfait ! S'énerva Rosalie.

-Ouais elle a raison. Edward n'est pas parfait et il a des défauts comme les autres, approuva Emmett.

-Vous ne voyez pas que vous faites pleurer Bella ? S'énerva Jasper.

Il me releva le visage et me scruta les yeux en parlant.

-Je suis bien d'accord que notre amour peu vous choquer mais c'est ainsi. Bella est ma moitié et vous ne pourrez pas changer ça. Carlisle, tu penses qu'Edward allait revenir alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prit la peine de venir voir Bella quand nous sommes arrivés ? Tu l'aimes beaucoup trop pour penser que ton fils chéri à des défauts comme les autres.

-Il a raison, dit simplement Esmée. Regarde-les Carlisle, regarde combien leur amour est beau et intense. Tu peux le voir à travers leur regard, s'il te plaît chéri, accepte-le.

Carlisle soupira. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de nous faire un pauvre sourire. Il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter, je le savais.

-Moi je suis content du moment que Bella est avec nous ! Sourit Emmett.

On rit tous de l'intervention d'Emmett et Esmée vint me serrer dans ses bras. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir l'avoir dans mes bras, de sentir son amour pour moi. De tous les Cullen je savais qu'elle était la première à m'avoir acceptée et a avoir compris que j'aimais vraiment Jasper. Carlisle reçu un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital, une urgence l'attendait et il devait partir immédiatement.

-Je vous revois en rentrant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sûrement, répondit Jasper.

Il me prit dans ses bras rapidement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella pour tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il.

Chacun partit dans un coin de l'immense maison, Emmett accapara l'attention de mon futur mari et ils partirent dans la salle de jeu. Rosalie s'approcha de moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon comportement à Forks. Je ne voulais pas te donner l'illusion que tu faisais parti de notre famille car je savais qu'Edward allait partir un jour ou l'autre. Mais je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir aujourd'hui Bella.

-Moi aussi Rosalie. J'ai eu ton cadeau et j'ai lu ton petit mot. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais m'apprécier.

-Je cachais bien mon jeu. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache que je comptais venir te chercher.

-Tu n'es jamais revenue Rosalie, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Je marchais quelques pas et j'ouvris la porte fenêtre qui menait au jardin de derrière.

-Bella, tu es partie de Forks peu de temps après notre départ.

-Mais tu voulais quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais vous attendre toute ma vie sagement ? Je vous ai attendus assez longtemps !

-Bella, soupira Rosalie. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis revenue à Forks mais tu n'étais plus chez ton père.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire à présent. Je rentrais dans la maison, à la recherche de Jasper. J'avais un peu peur de tomber sur Alice et encore plus peur de tomber sur Edward. Je me rendis compte que la maison était vraiment plus grande que je le pensais, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le salon et je me trouvais face à pleins de porte fermée, mais où était cette fichue pièce ? Je me frottais la tête en râlant contre ma stupide mémoire humaine.

-Tu es perdue ? Demanda Esmée.

-Un peu, soupirai-je.

-Tu voulais aller où ?

-Au salon.

-Hum Edward y est. Tu veux vraiment y aller maintenant ?

-Non. Je vais aller rejoindre Jasper alors.

-Il parle avec Alice, sourit Esmée.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je pensais sérieusement retourner à la voiture au moins je me sentirais en sécurité et je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être un agneaux entouré de lions affamés.

-Tu veux peut-être venir avec moi dans la cuisine, je comptais faire quelques courses comme j'ai entendu dire que vous allez rester quelques temps je vais aller faire des provisions.

-D'accord. Ça me fera du bien de sortir d'ici.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ici ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

-Ce n'est pas ça, soupirai-je. Je me sens comme surveillée, épiée. J'ai l'impression que vous cherchez le bon moment pour me manger.

Esmée ria au éclat en prenant son sac à main pendu au porte manteau.

-Tu sais très bien que nous sommes végétariens. Et je pense plutôt que chacun t'observe parce nous sommes surpris de te voir et que tu as énormément changé.

-Non je suis la même.

-Bella tu sais que tu es beaucoup plus jolie qu'i ans. Tu es plus pulpeuse, plus femme, plus charmante, plus posée, plus mature, plus silencieuse, plus triste. C'est surtout ta tristesse qui nous a surpris. On connaissait une Bella pleine de vie qui s'amusait tout le temps avec nous et pas une Bella qui a peur de nous.

Je baissais la tête car elle avait raison. J'avais fini par avoir peur d'eux, peur qu'ils me brisent à nouveau.

-C'est difficile d'être ici, chez vous. C'est compliqué de gérer mes souvenirs quand vous êtes là. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à votre départ.

-Tu sais on s'en veut énormément. Edward nous a dit que notre famille allait être brisée si on restait et Alice a approuvé en nous disant qu'elle avait eu une vision à ton anniversaire. Et depuis ils n'ont cessé de nous le répéter pour nous empêcher de revenir. Mais chaque jour je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été présente pour toi alors qu'Edward t'avais fait du mal.

-J'aimerais dire que c'est du passé mais quand je suis avec vous j'ai l'impression que ça va recommencer, que vous allez encore partir et me retirer Jasper.

Esmée et moi étions arrivées au garage et nous montions dans une voiture bleue très belle.

-Jolie voiture, commentai-je.

-Oui c'est une Chevrolet Volt bleu topaze. C'est un modèle très rare, c'est ma petite folie.

-Je vois ça. En tout cas cette voiture te vas très bien Esmée, elle est élégante et raffinée comme toi.

Esmée me sourit et démarra. On ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver en ville, on discuta de nos cinq dernières années. Esmée avait monté sa boite de décoration d'intérieur et elle aimait beaucoup son métier. On fit rapidement les courses, j'indiquais à Esmée que Jasper mangeait également et elle fut surprise.

-Tu l'as bien changé. Jasper est tellement heureux et il déborde d'amour pour toi. Vous êtes bien ensemble, c'est agréable de voir un couple si fusionnel. On dirait que vous êtes une partie de l'autre, comme si vos âmes ne faisaient qu'une.

-C'est un peu ça. Même si nous sommes différents à bien des égards, on est inséparable. On s'aime et personne ne pourra changer ça.

-Je le sais bien Bella et je ne vous reproche rien car je sais que l'on ne choisit pas son compagnon. Soyez heureux ensemble.

Esmée me serra dans ses bras et on termina les courses. On paya les courses et on rentra à la maison, quand on sortit de la voiture j'entendis un bruit.

-Viens là ! Hurla Emmett.

-Rêve, je suis pas aussi idiot.

Jasper déboula dans le garage, il m'embrassa passionnément avant de se remettre à courir suivit par Emmett.

-Pardon p'tite sœur, ria Emmett.

-Les garçons ! Cria Esmée. Si jamais vous abîmez une seule de mes fleurs ça va barder pour vous !

Je me retenais de rire devant cette situation. J'étais touchée d'Emmett m'ait appelé ainsi, il me considérée toujours comme ça sœur. Je suivis Esmée qui allait dans l'immense cuisine. La pièce était spacieuse et il y avait un îlot au centre, elle contenait beaucoup de rangement. Elle était principalement blanche mais les portes des placards étaient rouges. J'aimais beaucoup ce style moderne, elle était équipée de beaucoup de chose et elle avait plusieurs éviers. Il y en avait un d'occupé par plusieurs plats qui trempaient.

-Désolé du désordre j'ai fait un gâteau pour une association de jeune en difficulté et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la vaisselle.

-Oh pas de soucis Esmée. Je peux la faire si tu veux, proposai-je.

-Non Bella je vais la faire, intervint Rosalie. Faîtes le repas je vais la faire.

Je proposais à Esmée de faire un plat que mon Jasper aimait beaucoup, un croque monsieur au chèvre et au jambon cru avec une salade composée. Pendant le repas, Esmée me demanda quelques plats que nous aimions.

-Jasper n'est pas difficile. Il aime à peu prêt tout ce que j'aime et il mange avec plaisir de nouveaux plats. J'aime expérimenter différentes recettes avec lui, c'est un bon mangeurs.

-D'accord, je crois avoir un livre de recette gourmande. Je vais essayer de vous faire de bon petit plat.

Je voulais manger sur l'îlot central de la cuisine mais Esmée n'était pas d'accord. J'acceptais avec contre cœur de manger dans la salle à contre cœur. Esmée appela Jasper pour qu'il vienne manger.

-Oh j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une mère humaine en appelant Jasper pour le repas.

Mon homme arriva quelques secondes après et passa sa main dans mon dos avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. Il me fit un clin d'œil complice et je lui tirai la langue, il me fit une grimace hilarante et je fis de même. On éclat de rire en même temps et Esmée soupira.

-Quand je dis que tu l'as vraiment changé, un vrai gamin. On dirait un adolescent qui est avec sa première copine.

-Je suis loin d'être un ado et Bella n'est pas mon premier amour mais mon grand amour.

J'entendis quelque chose éclater, je me retournais brusquement.

-Alice ! M'écriai-je.

La petite brune avait mis sa main sur la bouche, elle semblait horrifiée d'avoir entendu les mots de Jasper. Je me précipitai vers elle, je voulais m'excuser de cette situation.

-Non Bella. Je ne veux rien entendre de toi, tu m'as trahie. Tu étais ma meilleure amie mais tu n'as pas hésiter à me voler mon homme. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi, je croyais vraiment que tu étais une amie.

-Je n'avais rien prévu. Tu sais c'est arrivé comme ça.

-Ne joues pas à l'innocente avec moi, je sais que tu es tombée sous son charme des le début. J'ai vu ce qui allait se passer si Edward ne t'avais pas parlé en premier. Alors non Bella, ne dis pas que tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'es qu'une salope.

Alice finit sa phrase en me giflant. Assez fort pour me faire rougir la joue mais pas assez pour me blesser. Je mis ma main contre ma joue brûlante, sous le choc de cette gifle. Alice se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier à vitesse vampire, trois secondes après une porte claqua et Jasper me rejoignit. Il me prit dans ses bras et mit mon visage contre son torse, il me consola des mots d'Alice mais elle avait raison car je l'avais trahie. Je pleurais dans ses bras et Jasper me souleva doucement, me portant et serrant au plus prêt de lui.

-Je suis désolé Esmée. Bella a beaucoup de mal avec la réaction d'Alice, tu sais elle s'en veut énormément de cette situation. Alice lui a rappelé ses vieux démons, je pense qu'elle a besoin de repos et puis la journée a été épuisante moralement pour elle.

-Je comprends tout à fait Jasper. Il y a une chambre de libre au deuxième étage, prêt de celle de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

-J'ai la mienne tu sais.

-Elle est à côté de la chambre d'Edward...

-Oh et bien on va prendre la chambre de libre.

-Non c'est la chambre de Bella.

Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que venais dire Esmée et je me laissais bercée par l'odeur de mon homme. Ça me rassurait de me sentir près de lui. Jasper monta les étages en me parlant doucement mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ses mots, je m'endormais.

Au lendemain matin, je me réveillais doucement dans une pièce au couleur très douce et très chaleureuse. Un rayon de soleil éclairait le bras de Jasper qui scintillait de mille feu. Il était vraiment beau quand il dormait ainsi, la bouche entre ouverte et sa main posée contre sa joue. Je regardais la pièce qui nous entourait et je la trouvais charmante. Elle était beige avec des touches de marrons par endroit, si je ne savais pas chez qui je me trouvais j'aurais pu croire que cette chambre était faite pour moi. La commode était en osier ainsi que les deux fauteuils qui étaient à l'opposé. C'était vraiment un endroit magnifique. Notre lit était fait de drap beige et de coussin marron, une couverture de cette couleur était posée sur le pied du lit et en face de notre lit je vis une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir qui rendait la pièce plus grande. Cette pièce cachait une magnifique salle de bain par un rideau marron. Je ne voyais pas grand chose de cette seconde pièce mais je me doutais qu'elle était sublime. Je sentis Jasper bouger, il se réveillais.

-Bonjour mon ange, dit-il de sa voix endormi.

-Salut toi. Bien dormi ?

-Mise à part que tu as pleuré une grande partie de la nuit dans mes bras ça va.

-À ce point là ? Dis-je piteuse.

-Oui. Carlisle est rentré dans la nuit et quand il a voulu savoir pourquoi tu pleurais même en dormant je lui ai expliqué que ça t'arrivait parfois et il n'a pas cherché à comprendre. J'ai entendu Alice venir écouter à la porte et elle s'en veut. Je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler ma puce.

-Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? Elle m'a dit tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

-Oui je le pense vraiment. Si Alice t'a dit ça c'est sur le coup de la colère, elle a été blessé en entendant mes mots et je la comprends et j'en suis désolée. J'irais lui parler aussi, m'excuser mais toi aussi tu dois le faire.

-D'accord mais après le petit déjeuné car je meurs de faim.

Jasper me sourit et on s'habilla légèrement avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour manger. Le soleil éclairait toute la maison et il y avait un léger parfum de rose dans l'air, je vis Esmée arranger un bouquet de ces fleurs dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Esmée, saluai-je.

-Bonjour les enfants, répondit-elle en nous regardant. J'ai préparé du café et des toasts grillés, vous avez fait ?

-Bella meurt littéralement de faim.

-Et bien c'est une bonne maladie.

On prit place à l'îlot centrale et Esmée nous servit deux tasses de café bien chaud. La boisson réchauffa mon corps et réveilla mon esprit. Je vis Jasper refuser de manger, Esmée insista mais il continua de tout refuser sans lever les yeux vers Esmée. Soudain je compris, il avait besoin de sang. C'est vrai que Jasper ne s'était pas nourri depuis presque une semaine et ce ne devait pas être supportable. J'allais remédier à ça au cour de la matinée. Après avoir mangé pour quatre, je montais à l'étage pour prendre une douche mais surtout pour donner de mon sang à mon futur mari.

-Mords-moi Jasper.

-Non pas ici Bella, murmura-t-il.

-Jasper, soupirai-je. Ça fait près d'une semaine que tu n'as pas bu de sang, tes yeux sont compléments noirs et puis je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Très bien.

Jasper me mordit par surprise dans le cou, je sursautais avant de me laisser faire. Jasper but plus qu'à l'ordinaire et je dus murmurer son prénom pour lui signaler que je n'allais pas très bien. Il s'excusa avant de me donner de son sang, il m'assit sur le lit quelques minutes le temps que je retrouve mes esprits. Il fila sous la douche sans un regard pour moi, je le suivis car je voulais savoir ce qui lui prenait. On faisait toujours l'amour après un échange de sang, et là il ne m'avait même pas embrasser ni regarder.

-Jasper, commençai-je.

-Écoute Bella, je crois que je vais arrêter de boire ton sang. J'ai dépassé les limites aujourd'hui, regarde dans quel état tu étais.

-Tu n'avais pas bu de sang depuis trop longtemps alors c'est normal cet état.

Pendant notre échange on avait retiré nos vêtements et on était sous la douche.

-Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de boire mon sang.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors ne le fais pas, susurrai-je.

Il m'embrassa en entendant ces mots et mit mes mains au dessus de ma tête, encore une fois j'étais à sa merci. Il glissa sa tête sur mon cou et le suçota à l'endroit même où il m'avait mordue quelque instant plus tôt. Je gémie un peu fort de ce contact, il n'y avait plus de morsure mais c'était un endroit très érogène chez moi. Mon merveilleux homme glissa encore plus bas sa tête et m'offrit un bel orgasme avant de remonter sa tête et m'embrasser encore une fois. Même si je ne quittais pas ces yeux, je savais qu'il allait m'offrir un second orgasme encore plus puissant que le précédent.

Après nous avoir lavé et habillé, on retrouva Emmett et Esmée qui discutaient dehors. L'homme musclé nous observa et nous décocha un sourire malicieux, j'étais sûre qu'il avait tout entendu. Bien que j'étais de bonne humeur j'avais autre chose à faire. Alice était sur la balançoire, à l'abri de soleil, sous un gigantesque arbre. J'embrassais rapidement Jasper pour me donner du courage et j'allais retrouver celle qui était ma meilleure amie autre fois. Je pris place sur la balançoire à côté d'elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Bella pour hier.

-Je comprends ta réaction. Moi aussi j'ai pensé la même chose au début puis Jasper m'a déculpabilisée.

-Il a eut raison car ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la sienne.

-Pourtant il y a bien un coupable, murmurai-je.

-Le destin je dirais. Ou alors Edward et moi. Je pense qu'on aurait dû vous laisser ensemble, on avait pas le droit de tout faire pour vous éloigner.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut que tu comprennes Bella que tout ce qui s'est passé à Forks était prévu. Des le jour où nous t'avons vu dans la cafétéria, on a compris que tu étais exceptionnelle. Quand Edward a dit que tu étais belle, Jasper a grogné comme n'importe quel vampire qui défaut son territoire. Tu étais déjà à lui, sauf qu'Edward a tout de suite dit que tu étais sienne et Jasper n'a pas réagi car il ne voulait pas me blesser. Notre couple n'allait pas très bien déjà alors il ne voulait pas enfoncer le clou. Le jour de l'accident où tu as failli mourir c'est Edward qui a saboté les freins, il voulait se faire passer pour un héros à tes yeux sauf que j'ai eu une vision où c'était Jasper qui te sauvais. Edward a alors agi très vite et c'est lui qui est arrivé le premier.

-Mais James, ce n'était pas prévu ?

-Et bien je soupçonne Edward de les avoir engagés mais je n'ai aucune preuve.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit Alice ? M'exclamai-je.

-J'étais beaucoup trop égoïste pour ça et je voulais le bonheur d'Edward. Je pensais qu'une fois avec toi il serait heureux et ma famille aussi. Mais surtout je voulais garder Jasper au près de moi.

-Je vois.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

Je ne répondit rien et je me levais pour retrouver Jasper qui était toujours au même endroit mais en compagnie de Rosalie. Je m'assis sur les genoux du beau blond et Rosalie me fit un sourire.

-Esmée a prévu une sortie entre fille cette après-midi. Tu es obligée de venir, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Très bien, soupirai-je.

J'écoutais Jasper discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec sa sœur quand Emmett arriva.

-Bella tu veux venir à la piscine avec moi ? Demanda Emmett à la manière d'un enfant.

-J'aimerais bien Emmett mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

-Prends-en un d'Esmée.

-Je ne sais pas...

Esmée arriva avec un maillot de bain et m'indiqua une pièce pour me changer. Une fois que j'avais enfilé le maillot de bain une pièce rouge je retrouvais Emmett qui m'attendait devant une grand baie vitrée qui laissait apparaître une grande piscine avec pleins d'accessoire, de quoi passer de merveilleux moment.

-Ça te plaît ?

-Oh oui !

Je suivais Emmett au bord de la piscine. Il me proposa d'essayer un truc super fun et me fit grimper sur ses épaules avant de courir à vitesse vampire et de sauter dans la piscine. On passa toute la matinée dans l'eau à jouer avec plein de chose. J'appréciais énormément ce moment avec Emmett, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon nounours. Après une bonne partie de fou rire, le silence retomba.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là Bella.

-Moi aussi Emmett. Même si j'avais un peu peur de vous revoir, de votre réaction et tout le reste on peut dire que ça s'est plutôt bien déroulé.

-Ouais y'a pas eut de tête arragée ni d'insulte en tout genre.

-J'ai quand même reçu une gifle d'Alice et elle m'a insultée de salope.

-Dommage que j'ai loupé ça !

-Idiot.

Je lui lançais de l'eau avant de sortir de la piscine pour me sécher un peu avant d'aller manger un morceau. Il n'y avait que Jasper dans la cuisine, il faisait réchauffer une pizza.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui et toi ?

-Bof. J'ai parlé avec Carlisle et Esmée de nous deux.

-Tu n'as rien dit pour...

Je terminais ma phrase en mimant les mots sur mes lèvres. Il me fit signe non de la tête et on organisa un plan pour l'annoncer ce soir. Après avoir mangé en amoureux dehors, Rosalie vint me chercher pour notre sortie. Je lui souris gentiment avant de la suivre.

L'après midi avait été plutôt agréable puisque j'avais pu discuter avec Rosalie et me rapprocher d'elle. J'avais enfin compris qu'elle était heureuse pour nous deux et qu'elle nous souhaitait d'être heureux. C'était elle qui nous soutenait le plus dans cette histoire. On était rentré à la tombé de la nuit, Alice était avec Emmett dans le salon et Jasper lisais dans la salle à manger. On déposa nos sacs sur la table à côté de Jasper, il releva les yeux de son bouquin et nous sourit.

-Les femmes de ma vie sont enfin de retour.

-Les femmes ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, ma mère, ma sœur et ma Bella.

Jasper m'embrassa amoureusement après m'avoir attirée sur ses genoux. J'entendis Esmée dire qu'elle allait préparer le repas mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Elle arriva avec nos assiettes et on dîna en silence, d'ici quelques heures nous devions annoncer nos fiançailles. Je ne savais pas quelle réaction ils allaient avoir, bonne ou mauvaise. On monta en silence dans notre chambre et on prit une douche sans parler, lui comme moi étions un peu inquiets. J'enfilais un short rose avec un tee-shirt noir, Jasper mis un tee-shirt large et un bas de jogging. Quand on descendit dans le salon, Carlisle et Esmée regardaient les informations du soir et Rosalie était sur son ordinateur.

-Emmett et Alice vous pouvez venir ? Toi aussi Edward si tu veux.

Je me crispais en entendant Jasper appeler Edward, il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas encore vu et j'étais angoissée de le voir. Tout le monde arriva dans la pièce même Edward mais je me refusais de le regarder, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

-Bella et moi sommes venus chez vous pour vous annoncer notre mariage, dit simplement Jasper en regardant tout le monde.

-Félicitation ! S'exprima Rose en se levant.

-Ouais c'est une bonne chose, confirma Emmett.

-C'est assez soudain mais si c'est ce que vous voulez je suis heureux pour vous, réagit Carlisle en souriant.

-Oh mais c'est merveilleux tu veux dire ! Je suis tellement heureuse. Une nouvelle cérémonie à organiser ! S'extasia Esmée.

-Moi j'étais au courant, déclara Alice. Je l'ai vu hier quand je suis arrivée dans la salle à manger, c'est pour ça que j'ai lâché le vase. Je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur.

Je lui fis un sourire, j'étais heureuse de la tournure des événements. Tout le monde avait bien réagit et Edward n'en n'avait pas fait un drame. Malheureusement j'avais parlé trop vite.

-Alors même toi Alice tu es pour le mariage ? Vous trouvez tous que c'est normal ce mariage ? Comment vous pouvez nous faire ça à Alice et moi ?

-Edward, commença Alice.

-Non Alice c'est moi qui va répondre. Tu vois Edward, tu n'as plus rien à dire dans l'histoire. Je t'ai attendu tu sais, assez longtemps. Mais tu vois Edward je ne suis pas une poupée, j'ai des sentiments. Mais tu sais ce qui est le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que je t'ai attendu cinq années durant laquelle tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois. Tu es resté dans ma mémoire chaque jour jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jasper, mais tu es beaucoup trop stupide pour te rendre compte que c'est lui qui m'a sauvée. Tu serais revenu, je t'aurais pardonné. Mais tu vois je ne te pardonnerais pas toutes ces années de souffrance et de solitude, non je te ferais pas ce cadeau.

Edward allait répliquer mais Carlisle intervint avant.

-Non Edward tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense. Bella a raison sur le fait qu'elle a été sauvé par Jasper, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu ne peux pas nier que l'on peut voir sa souffrance que tu lui as causé avec ton départ.

-On ne peut pas vivre sous le même toit. C'est elle ou moi !

Je regardais les Cullen, certaine qu'ils allaient le choisir lui mais au lieu de ça ils virent tous à côté de moi.

-Elle a toujours fait parti de la famille. C'est toi qui cause des problèmes Edward, tourne la page.

-Et puis se sont les plus gênés qui s'en vont ! Plaisanta Emmett.

-Très bien je m'en vais ! Cracha Edward. Alice tu viens ?

Ladite Alice fit signe non de la tête.

-Très bien, vous avez fait votre choix.

Après ce fâcheux moment on monta se coucher, espérant que les choses allaient se calmer avec les jours qui venaient.

Les jours qui suivirent furent doux et sans problèmes. Esmée commençait déjà les préparatifs du mariage, achetait des magasines, cherchait une salle de réception. Je ne voulais qu'elle organise tout, je voulais faire un mariage qui me ressemblait. Quelque chose de simple.

-Écoute Esmée, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu t'impliques mais je voudrais vraiment organiser mon mariage moi même.

-Oh je vois. Mais tu ne veux pas que je te donne des conseils ?

-Si bien sur mais par pitié ne fait pas tout. Il y a déjà ma mère qui veut absolument tout contrôler donc ne fait pas la même chose.

-Hum je vois, tu pourrais me donner le numéro de ta mère que je l'appelle. J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec elle pour le mariage.

-Pas de soucis.

Je notais le numéro sur un morceau de feuille et je le tendis à Esmée. Aussitôt elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, je soupirais de constater que je n'allais pas avoir mon mot à dire. Alice arriva tranquillement dans ma chambre.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur.

-Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange mais j'aimerais beaucoup faire ta robe de marié.

-Oh merci Alice, ça me touche vraiment.

-C'est ma façon de te dire que je suis désolée pour tout et d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Je prit la petite femme dans mes bras avant que Rosalie arrive et m'oblige à sortir avec elle pour choisir un bouquet de fleur pour mon mariage. Cette sortie fut le début d'une longue série, tous les jours j'étais obligée de me rendre en ville pour choisir différentes choses pour le mariage. Je savais qu'Alice avait commencé ma robe mais je n'avais pas le droit de la voir. Les jours passèrent très vite en leur compagnie, je m'étais vraiment rapprochée d'eux et quand le départ arriva il me peina énormément mais il fallait bien que nous retournions chez nous, retrouver Amy et le restaurant.

* * *

**Je m'excuse d'avance si ça ne vous à pas plus mais laissez moi une petite review pour me donner vos avis ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! je suis en période d'examen donc je ne me connecte pas la semaine pour me concentrer sur les révisions. j'aimerais m'excuser d'avance pour ce petit chapitre mais il est essentiel pour la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : réalisation

"Ma chère Bella, si tu trouves cette lettre sur la table du salon c'est que quelque chose s'est passé.

Depuis plusieurs jours je vis dans la peur, je suis surveillée et épiée de mes moindres pas. Je crois qu'un vampire veut ma mort mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Si c'est vraiment le cas, je ne te reverrais probablement pas alors je tiens à te dire ces quelques mois.

Depuis le début de notre amitié j'ai toujours su que tu retrouverais le bonheur et tu y es arrivée, je suis fière de toi. Tu as toujours été une battante et tu as réussi à trouver l'amour.

C'est au nom de cet amour que je te demande de ne pas me chercher pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Tu me manqueras énormément mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime petite Bella. Reste au prêt de Jasper, il sera ton éternité et ton protecteur.

A Jamais fière de toi, Amy"

Pendant plusieurs jours, j'avais été dans un drôle d'état. Je crois que je n'avais pas conscience de la situation, qu'Amy était vraiment partie. J'avais continué de faire tourner le restaurant et quand on me demandait si je savais où elle était je répondais simplement qu'elle n'était pas là. Deux semaines après notre retour Jasper ne supportait plus que je me voile la vérité, je n'acceptais toujours pas la probable mort de ma colocataire.

-Bella ! Regardes-moi. Ouvres les yeux, tu vois bien qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Elle est probablement morte.

Sa voix était dure, son ton brute. Je savais qu'il le faisait pour mon bien, le déni était le premier passage d'un deuil. Je me mis à pleurer, prenant conscience de ses paroles grâce à son visage tendu et à son regard triste. Jasper appréciait autant que moi Amy, je savais qu'il avait fait des recherches sur Alec sans résultat. Il resta là à me consoler, me murmurant des mots réconfortants. Parfois il suffit d'une simple phrase pour que la réalisation se fasse. Il n'essayait pas de me donner de faux espoirs car on savait tous les deux qu'après une attaque de vampire, on restait rarement en vie. Soit on mourait soit on devenait vampire avec un peu de chance. Je m'étais toujours imaginé que je vivrais mon éternité en compagnie de Jasper et d'Amy, j'ai toujours cru que je retrouverais la trace d'Alec. J'avais même demandé à Carlisle des renseignements sur Alec lui expliquant que nous avions une amie en commun, j'avais su qu'il était effectivement le petit protégé d'Aro. Il serait facile de le voir lorsque j'irai me présenter à lui en tant que nouvelle vampire, c'était la tradition dans le monde vampire de se présenter en tant que nouvelle vampire si nous avions un mentor. Bien sur pour les vampires abandonnés, Aro leur pardonnait cette faute et généralement ils finissaient dans sa garde désirant une famille.

Après que mes pleures se soient calmés j'eus une nouvelle détermination. Amy m'avait interdit de la chercher, mais pas de chercher Alec. Je me fis la promesse de le retrouver pour qu'il cherche Amy à ma place, s'il l'aimait il le ferait et peut-être que nous la retrouverions vivante avec un peu de chance.

Des le lendemain de cette révélation j'avais décidé de fermer le restaurant pour la journée. Avec Jasper j'avais trié et rangé les affaires d'Amy et j'avais trouvé des papiers importants, tel que l'acte de cession de tous ses droits sur le restaurant ainsi que l'acte de donation de son appartement en la personne d'Isabella Marie Swan, soit moi.

Je n'avais pas vraiment su comment réagir, j'avais donné les papiers à Jasper ne voulant surtout pas les perdre. J'avais réalisé qu'Amy avait préparé sa disparition, comme un acte d'adieu le temps que j'étais en voyage. Elle avait dut faire cela très vite car quand j'étais revenue à la maison j'avais bien vu que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis plusieurs jours et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. J'avais ensuite mis toutes les photos que j'avais trouvé dans un carton et je m'étais promis de faire un album d'elle en sa mémoire et une copie pour Alec quand je le trouverais. Jasper avait transporté les cartons de vêtement de son appartement en expliquant qu'il n'était pas bon de voir certains objets des personnes disparues comme par exemple des vêtements ou des bijoux. Sa chambre était devenue vide, il ne restait que les meubles et son lit vide. Tout le reste avait été emporté par Jasper chez lui sauf les photos.

Décembre était arrivé bien vite, j'avais régulièrement mes deux mères au téléphone et cela me permettait d'oublier un instant la disparition d'Amy. Amy... Elle aurait dut être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Malgré que la journée je gérais à peu près la douleur la nuit c'était autre chose. Je me réveillais toujours en pleure et Jasper devait passer le reste de la nuit à me calmer. Il m'arrivais de chercher Amy pendant près d'une heure dans tout l'appartement, prise d'une cris de somnambulisme. Jasper avait fini par appeler son père et de lui demander conseil. Bien sur il n'y avait rien à faire à par me surveiller, me faire changer d'air et d'idée. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour Jasper, ce fameux quatre décembre il ferma le restaurant en pleine journée et il congédia tous les employés, il fallait qu'on parle.

-Bella, on part.

-Non, j'ai plusieurs réservation pour ce soir on fera un dîner demain si tu veux.

-Non, je veux dire que l'on déménage. Tu as besoin de souffler un peu et il y a trop de souvenir d'Amy ici. Nous allons vivre avec nos parents, cela te fera du bien et Esmée demande que ça.

-Mais Jasper et pour le restaurant ? Demandai-je un peu paniquée.

-J'ai déjà engagé un bon gérant. Ne te fais pas de soucis d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête. Il était prévu que nous partions dans une semaine soit le onze décembre, on devait fait le déménagement et encore une fois cela risquait de prendre du temps. Je savais que je ne reviendrais pas ici avant plusieurs années. Je voulais imprimer chaque image dans mon esprit, encrer chaque souvenir dans ma mémoire. Jasper s'était occupé de contacter une agence de déménagement et moi j'avais passé mes journées au téléphone avec Esmée et Alice. Elles m'avaient informée que Rosalie était partie en chasse à l'autre bout du pays avec Emmett.

Quand le onze arriva j'étais quand même heureuse de retrouver ma famille, pendant que Jasper était en bas avec les déménageurs, je pris un maximum de photo de chaque pièce afin de pour les mettre dans l'album photo. Je faisais exactement la même chose que je reprochais à ma mère, cette réflexion me fit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ma chérie ? Demanda Jasper en prenant le dernier carton.

-Je fais la même chose que je reproche à ma mère, souris-je.

-Prendre des photos de tout afin de rien oublier ?

-Exactement, répondis-je.

-On reviendra tu sais, quand tu seras transformer. Je te le promets, déclara Jasper avant de descendre.

Il ne restait plus qu'à faire un dernier tour afin de vérifier que nous avions éteint les lumières et que nous n'avions rien oublier. Après avoir vérifié chaque pièce, j'entrais dans la chambre d'Amy. J'observais la pièce coloré où flottait avant une odeur douce de fleur japonaise. Sur le miroir mural, en face du lit vide se trouvait une photo prise lors d'une soirée costumée que nous avions fait. Il y avait un mot inscrit derrière :

« _Le 5 Juin 2010, Amy et Bella. Ma sœur de cœur, celle avec qui je vais passer ma vie. Je promets de lui redonner goût à la vie. Ensemble on est tellement forte. Je t'aime ma petite Bella. _»

J' avais souri tristement avant de mettre la photo dans mon sac à main et de refermer la porte à la hâte, Jasper m'attendait il me tardait de retrouver ma famille. Le vol avait duré une éternité, et il avait été difficile de dormir car il y avait un homme qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler avec Jasper. J'avais envi de l'étrangler, Jasper sentit mon énervement et me calma partiellement. Depuis quelque temps, il évitait de manipuler mes émotions.

On arriva à l'aéroport de Beachburg au milieu de la nuit, je vis tous les Cullen (à l'exception d'Edward bien sur) nous attendre. On se dépêcha de les rejoindre et se fut Esmée qui me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans très fort, j'avais tellement besoin de réconfort. La mort d'Amy m'avait vraiment bouleversée.

-Ça va aller. Tout y ira bien maintenant, tu es avec nous ma chérie.

* * *

**Et voila les amis ! Des avis ? Envi de me tuer pour ce petit chapitre ? faites le par review ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais dans mon petit village perdu on n'avait plus internet depuis mardi ! **

* * *

Chapitre 12 : sensation

La vie avait continué, on avançait doucement dans les préparatifs et avec Jasper nous avions choisi la date du mariage, cela se passerait le 24 juin. Esmée avait été ravie de cette date, elle s'était empressée de faire des modèles de cartons d'invitations. De mon côté j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire l'album photo d'Amy, c'était dure de regarder des photos d'elles. Amy avait été là pour moi, et je n'avais pas été là lorsqu'elle avait été en danger.

-Tu culpabilises encore Bella, soupira Rosalie.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? M'exclamai-je.

-Quand tu regardes les photos de ton amie, on peut le lire sur ton visage. Ce n'est pas ta faute, me rassura ma belle sœur avec un sourire.

Rosalie était rentrée le lendemain de notre arrivée, elle voulait être là pour me soutenir. Je détestais ça, avoir le soutient de tout le monde comme si j'étais une chose fragile. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être le bébé de la famille, mais après réflexion j'étais le bébé de la famille.

Un jour j'avais surprise Esmée au téléphone avec ma mère. Elle lui parlait de différentes compositions pour mon bouquet. Après quelques minutes elles échangèrent leur adresse pour se contacter plus facilement. Esmée me regarda avec un visage et soupira de bonheur, mon mariage rendait tout le monde heureux sauf moi peut-être. Bien sur que je voulais toujours me marier avec Jasper, c'était juste que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon mariage sans Amy. Un matin, Jasper me réveilla tendrement en me proposant d'aller acheter les cadeaux de noël.

On prit la route en direction du centre commercial le plus proche. Faire des achats avec Jasper était vraiment agréable et mais seulement parce qu'il était mon homme et qu'il faisait battre mon cœur trop rapidement pour une humaine mais parce qu'il appréciait les boutiques sans traîner et sans pour autant soupirer toutes les minutes. On fit toutes les boutiques n'ayant pas d'idées précises pour les cadeaux. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup avancé sur les achats, en effet nous n'avions que la tablette numérique pour Emmett (une idée de Jasper). Je séchais complètement pour celui de Rosalie, elle aimait la mécanique mais également la mode. Il était dérisoire de lui offrir un vêtement ou une paire de chaussure. Je voulais que mon cadeau sorte de l'ordinaire, quelque chose d'unique et qui représenterait Rosalie sans être trop banale, cette fille là n'était pas banale. J'étais d'autant plus heureuse que cette fête arrive car cela serait la première fois que nos deux familles seraient réunies. Esmée avait eu la bonne idée d'inviter mes parents à célébrer cette fête en l'honneur du futur mariage. Cela serait drôle de voir la tête de mes parents quand ils verront la maison, j'imaginais déjà maman s'émerveiller devant et Charlie grommeler que les Cullen avaient des envies démesurées et que la maison était beaucoup trop sortis de mes pensés en regardant Jasper amusé, il devait ressentir mes émotions joyeuses (et un peu moqueuses je devais l'avouer). On chercha un cadeau pour ma mère et j'optais pour un joli service à thé avec ses initiales, Jasper trouvait le cadeau très joli et il me conseilla pour le cadeau de mon père.

-Le mieux cela serait un objet qu'il peut facilement exposer. Quelque chose qu'il lui fera toujours penser à toi. Quelque chose qui ne se brise pas facilement, tu vois ce que je veux dire ma chérie ?

-Oui, un peu comme un genre de tableau ou un objet qui dure dans le temps.

-Exactement. C'est une bonne idée de lui faire un tableau de toi.

-J'ai une photo quelque part dans mes affaires où je suis avec lui. Elle a été prise il y a longtemps mais je suis sure qu'elle sera parfaite.

-J'en doute pas une seconde.

Un coup de téléphone me coupa avant que puisse lui répondre.

-Allô ?

-Bella, c'est Alice. J'ai vu ta conversation avec Jasper et je me suis dit que nous aussi on devrait faire une sortie entre fille. Tu pourras faire le nécessaire pour le tableau ! Je te laisse, je vais chasser. Amusez-vous bien.

Elle raccrocha avant que je réponde. J'étais surprise de son appel, il était rare qu'elle appelle pour nous raconter ses visions si elles n'étaient pas vitales. Je secouai la tête et je me remis en route, on passa dans une bijouterie mais je ne trouvais rien. Après plusieurs boutiques je trouvais quand même un cadeau pour Carlisle, un stylo de grande marque comme il aimait. Je savais qu'il en faisait collection et Jasper m'avait certifié qu'il n'en avait pas comme celui-là. J'avais donc trouvé plusieurs cadeaux. Finalement, on arrêta de faire les magasins et on mangea en morceau en discutant sur un film que nous voulions aller voir avec Rosalie et Emmett. On se remit en route quand je tombais sur le cadeau parfait pour Rosalie, un chien. Elle avait besoin de ça, une petite boule de poil qui lui donnerait pleins d'amour et d'affection. Je devais demander l'autorisation à Esmée, car même si je n'étais plus une enfant je lui demandais toujours avant de faire des choses qui aurait des conséquences. J'entrais dans l'animalerie sous les yeux effarés de Jasper, je fis le tour du magasin en regardant chaque animal présent. Je passai un rapide coup de téléphone à Esmée et après avoir eu son autorisation je pus choisir un adorable petit chiot. Le vendeur m'informa que c'était une femelle de la race des espagnole japonais. Elle était marron et blanche, elle serait parfaite pour Rosalie. Je payai la moitié de son prix en gage pour la réservation. Je ne pouvais pas la prendre tout de suite, Rosalie verrait son cadeau et la surprise serait gâchée. Je regardais les autres animaux, un peu envieuse. Jasper me prit la main et accéléra en soupirant, j'étais totalement absorbée par un petit lapin blanc et gris et je ne bougeais pas. Jasper voulait sortir, il ne voulait pas que je me l'achète.

-Il est hors de question que tu achète un lapin. Un animal dans la maison cela suffit, et puis se sont des bêtes à chagrin.

Je fis la grimace, je voulais vraiment me l'acheter. Je fis un plan mental afin de revenir avec quelqu'un ou toute seule et de me l'acheter. Après tout, il n'était pas interdit que je me fasse plaisir. On acheta un parfum à Esmée, et il ne restait plus que le cadeau pour Alice. On discuta pendant des heures, essayant de trouver quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Finalement, la nuit était tombée quand on regarda au dessus de nous. J'avais vraiment envi de lui offrir quelque chose qui nous rapprocherait, un cadeau qui rappellerait qu'on avait été des meilleures amie.

-Jasper, tu sais la boite que tu avais trouvée dans ma chambre est-ce que tu l'as encore ?

-Bien sur, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

-Il me semble qu'il y avait un collier qu'elle m'avait offert. J'aimerai lui rendre, un cadeau sentimental tu vois.

-Bien sur, il doit être dans les cartons. Si tu as fini on pourrait sortir de là, j'aimerais t'emmener ailleurs maintenant que la nuit est tombée.

Je lui souris et il me prit la main tendrement avant de me ramener en direction de la voiture. Il quitta l'immense ville et se dirigea vers une petite ville. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière lumineuse créant une ambiance chaleureuse.

-Tu as déjà été à un marché de Noël ? Me questionna Jasper.

-Non. J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je n'en avais jamais vu.

Jasper se gara et on sortit de la voiture. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il y régnait une bonne ambiance, c'était vraiment l'ambiance de Noël. Il y avait tout type de commerçant et chacun parlait avec des clients en s'amusant. J'eus des frissons de plaisir en voyant cette scène, on allait passer un bon moment en amoureux. Jasper prit ma main et on se balada à travers les rues et on s'arrêta des que l'on voyait un article qui nous plaisait. Jasper avait envi de renouveler les décorations de Noël et il acheta plusieurs guirlandes rouge et dorée ainsi que des boules et autres décorations. Comme il avait les mains pleines il me laissa devant un stand de sucrerie et il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'acheta des marrons chauds et une boisson chaude avant que l'on continue nos achats. Je trouvais un magnifique bonnet de Noël, le genre de bonnet qui plairait à Emmett. Après plusieurs heures à arpenter les rues de la petite ville on décida de rentrer car j'avais froid. Lorsqu'on rentra, Emmett nous sauta dessus, heureusement c'était Jasper qui avait les sacs.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés les amoureux ?

-Très bien, Bella a même un cadeau pour toi.

Jasper savait quand disant ça, Emmett nous laisserait tranquille. Je sortis le bonnet de mon sac et Emmett sauta de joie. Il courut en appelant Rosalie, heureusement que personne ne dormait sinon il aurait réveillé toute la maison. Emmett était un vrai enfant. Il ne savait jamais s'arrêter de faire l'idiot et certain aurait pu trouver ça fatigant ou lassant mais pas moi. Je suivais Jasper qui déposa les sac dans notre armoire, à l'abri des regards. Il me tardait de faire l'amour avec Jasper, cela avait fait une semaine que je n'étais pas d'humeur à coucher avec lui et il attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Jasper s'assit sur le lit et regarda ses mains, il semblait triste à quoi pouvez-t-il bien penser ?

-A quoi tu penses mon chéri ?

-A toi. J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus devenir ma femme. Ton comportement est tellement étrange, quand nous sommes ensembles tu es tellement toi même mais pourtant quand nous rentrons à la maison tu sembles si distante avec moi. Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

-C'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué pour moi. Il y a la disparition d'Amy, le fait d'être avec ta famille c'est parfois difficile à gérer même si je ne veux pas me séparer d'eux et puis la préparation du mariage est épuisante. J'ai encore du mal à trouver mes marques ici mais je vais y arriver, il me faut un peu de temps.

Je me posais devant Jasper et je lui relevais la tête, j'embrassais ses lèvres et il répondit à mon baiser avant de me faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Le baiser s'approfondit et Jasper retira mes vêtements. Très vite, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il caressa mes seins à travers le tissu me procurant d'innombrable frisson. Jasper retira ses vêtements et s'allongea au dessus de moi.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il.

Je savais pourquoi il disait ça. Moi aussi ça m'avait manqué nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Cette nuit là, nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois. On s'exprima tout l'amour que l'on se portait et c'était très intense, presque palpable. On s'endormit quand la lumière du jour pénétra dans la pièce, complètement épuisés par cette nuit. On fut réveillés par un bruit immense, comme si on déplaçait des meubles. Jasper jura avant d'enfiler un bas de survêtement et descendit voir ce qui se passait. J'en profitais pour aller me laver et repenser à ce que m'avait dit Jasper avant que l'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes. Il avait l'impression que j'avais changé, mais dans quel sens ? Il était vrai que je ne souriais plus beaucoup depuis qu'Amy était partie mais pas au point d'être une autre personne. J'entendis Jasper arriver et entrer dans la salle de bain. Il se posa sur le rebord du lavabo et me regarda me laver en silence. Il fallait que sache en quoi j'ai changé.

-Jasper ? Soupirais-je.

-Hum... marmonna-t-il en relevant son regard à mes yeux.

-En quoi j'ai changé ?

-Oublie ça mon cœur.

-Non, je veux savoir. Tu as dit hier que j'avais changé et je voudrais bien savoir en quoi j'ai changé.

Il soupira avant de se retourner et de me regarder à travers le miroir.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'es plus heureuse. Il t'arrive d'être nostalgique, un peu trop à mon goût. Et quand tu regardes par la fenêtre de notre chambre tu sembles avoir l'envi de t'échapper et de vouloir tout fuir, y comprit moi. On dirait que tu regrettes ta vie avant, comme si tu aimais toujours Edward.

Pendant qu'il m'avait dit ça j'avais fini de me laver. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et rejoignis cet homme si triste à cet instant.

-Tu crois vraiment que je veux te fuir ? Ce que je cherche à fuir c'est nullement toi. Je veux fuir ce manque qu'Amy a laissé. Et lorsque je suis nostalgique c'est parce que je pense à elle. Tu dois savoir quelque chose Jasper. Edward est mon premier amour alors il est normal que je l'aime toujours, je l'aimerais toujours mais je le déteste tellement que cet amour est dérisoire et je t'aime plus que lui.

Je me collais à lui espérant calmer ses inquiétudes. Peut être que les mots n'étaient pas assez fort pour communiquer ce que je ressentais, je regardai Jasper intensivement et il me regarda enfin. Il comprit ma requête sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit. C'est comme ça que je savais qu'il était mon âme sœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de me parler pour que je le comprenne et vise versa tout se passait dans un regard, un soupir ou un sourire. Il pivota vers moi et verrouilla son regard au mien, j'avançais vers lui et il plongea ses crocs dans ma chairs. Quand mon sang coula dans sa gorge nos deux âmes se retrouvèrent, ils communiquèrent et chacun reçu l'amour de l'autre comme une vague chaude. Cet amour nous entoura entièrement même après que Jasper eut fini de se nourrir.

On descendit de la chambre et je vis que le salon avait changé. Il y avait un canapé supplémentaire et la table avait été remplacé par une plus grande et en verre. Je regardais Esmée qui dirigeait Emmett et Alice qui changeaient les meubles de place.

-On change les meubles de place pour gagner de l'espace afin de mettre le sapin. Carlisle est parti le chercher avec Rosalie. Tu serais gentille ma chérie si tu irais chercher les vases dans la cuisine, j'aimerai bien trouver quelque chose d'assorti avec la pièce, me dis Esmée doucement.

J'allais dans ladite pièce et je pris les vases que je trouvais. J'entendais Emmett et Jasper rirent alors qu'Alice rouspétait. Tout en marchant j'espérais ne pas sortir aujourd'hui, j'avais envi d'aider Esmée à préparer l'arriver de ma famille dans deux jours. Nous étions déjà le vingt décembre, et il ne me restait plus beaucoup de chose à acheter. On finit de changer la disposition du salon quand un camion klaxonna.

-Ça doit être les meubles pour les deux chambres. Jasper, tu peux t'occuper de la réception ? Demanda Esmée sans lever son regard de la table qu'elle nettoyait.

-Bien sur maman.

Mon chéri se leva et je l'entendis discuter avec les livreurs avant d'arriver les bras chargés de carton. Je voulus l'aider mais il me repoussa gentiment et il m'indiqua qu'il y avait des paquets plus légers pour moi. Esmée vint à notre suite avec des cartons et elle demanda à Jasper d'aller dans la chambre qui était au fond à gauche, celle de mon père. Elle nous donna quelques recommandation sur l'emplacement des meubles et divers accessoires. Emmett arriva avec Alice et il déposèrent les derniers cartons.

-N'en profitez pas pour tester le lit ! Parce que cette nuit, vous n'avez pas joué aux cartes hein ! Plaisanta Emmett en riant fort.

Alice et moi soupirons en même temps et elle prit son frère par l'oreille et le tira pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Jasper me sourit et on se mit au travaille. Ce fut Esmée qui nous sortis de notre concentration en nous indiquant qu'il était une heure passé et qu'il serait temps que je mange. Elle m'avait préparé un plat de riz avec des champignons et on avait regardé un épisode d'une série que l'on aimait bien « Fringe ».

le soir était vite arrivé et Rosalie et Carlisle était revenu avec un immense sapin. Emmett parti en courant chercher son bonnet de père Noël avant de nous rejoindre. On le décora avec ce qu'avait acheté Jasper la veille. On était très fière de nous et chaque couple se mit ensemble et contempla le sapin, Alice se contenta de dessiner la scène avec un petit sourire. Je ne pouvais déterminer si elle était triste ou pas, elle semblait ailleurs. On parla tous de l'arrivé de nos parents et Esmée mit en garde tout le monde.

-On va établir des règles de vie le temps que les parents de Bella sont là, commença Esmée.

Elle écrivit à toute vitesse sur une grande feuille et s'écarta. Elle me tendit le papier pour que je vérifie si tout était bon.

« _Règle n°1 : Ne jamais parler de nos chasses._

_Règle n°2 : Ne pas faire des mouvements trop rapidement et il faut courir à vitesse humaine._

_Règle n°3 : Ne jamais parler des dons que Jasper, Alice ou Edward ont._

_Règle n°4 : Faire semblant d'être fatigué en fin de journée._

_Règle n°5 : Ne pas faire des paris qui pourraient mettre en jeu la vie d'un humain._

_Règle n°6 :Passer la nuit dans sa chambre afin de faire semblant de dormir._

_Règle n°7 :Manger des repas normaux même si cela nous dégoutte._

_Règle n°8 :Se comporter normalement, pas de caprice, pas de crise de nerf, pas de bagarre._

_Règle n°9 :Ne pas faire trop de bruit la nuit._

_Règle n°10 : (Spécial Emmett) Ne jamais faire de blagues, remarque ou commentaire sur notre vie sexuelle et encore moins sur celle de Bella et Jasper devant Alice et les parents de Bella et cela vaut pour toujours Emmett ! »_

je lus les règles à haute voix et Emmett protesta en entendant la dernière. Chacun d'entre nous signa le document et on décida de faire une sortie. Les hommes ensembles et les femmes ensembles, on prit plusieurs voitures et on fila chaque groupe vers des lieux différents. Esmée imposa un centre commercial qui venait d'ouvrir à une heure de route et qui proposait des ouvertures de nuit. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir faire des achats entre fille cela nous permettrait d'acheter les cadeaux pour nos compagnons. Une fois garées, on se retrouva toutes et on papota gaiement en marchant et en visitant les boutiques. Alice m'indiqua où je pouvais faire le cadeau pour mon père et je la remerciais avant de foncer dans la fameuse boutique. Je ressortis avec le sourire et la certitude d'avoir le cadeau avant Noël. Alice m'envoya un message m'indiquant où elles se trouvaient, je les retrouvais dans une boutique de vêtement pour homme. Je savais déjà quel cadeau j'allais acheter à Jasper, je voulais lui trouver une guitare. Je savais qu'il aimait cette instrument et qu'il en avait une quand il était humain. Il n'a jamais repris goût à la pratique mais peu-être que pour moi il le ferait. La soirée passa vite et après avoir chacune un cadeau pour son compagnon sauf Alice qui s'était acheté une robe et des chaussures. Chacune avait caché les cadeaux dans la chambre de l'autre pour ne pas que l'on gâche la surprise.

Finalement, les jours étaient passés vite et mes parents devaient arriver bientôt. Jasper et moi avions décidé de faire plusieurs voyages afin de ne pas faire attendre mon père et Sue qui arriveraient dix heures après ma mère et Phil. Il ne me restait que trois heures avant que mon père arrive et j'étais stressée. Jasper me massait pour faire passer le temps plus vite et pour me calmer.

-Calme-toi ma chérie, murmura Jasper en me massant les épaules.

-Je n'y arrive pas Jasper. Je sais que cela ira mieux quand je serais avec mes parents, mais en attendant je stresse un peu.

-Tout va bien se passer. Et puis c'est de le début d'une longue série de fête avec tes parents mon amour. On va enfin être une vrai famille, comme tu as toujours voulu avoir.

Je lui souris et hochai la tête. Je mis mes bottes et on sortit de la maison, je m'accrochais désespérément à Jasper car la neige était tombée et il même si je n'étais plus aussi maladroite qu'avant je me méfiais toujours de cette diabolique neige. Heureusement la voiture de Jasper était à quelque pas de la maison, il l'avait garé au plus près de la porte. On arriva légèrement en retard car il y avait eu un accident sur la route, ma mère et Phil étaient assis autours d'une table et buvaient un café pour se réchauffer. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à cette température malgré qu'aujourd'hui il faisait zéro degré, une température douce car il n'y avait même pas de vent ni de pluie. Je savais que ma mère n'allait pas penser qu'il y aurait des température si basse et j'avais prit un des manteau d'Esmée pour ma mère et Jasper avait prêté une de ses vestes très chaude. On embrassa rapidement mes parents et on prit la route en direction de la maison, le chemin du retour fut plus rapide il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps et puis parler avec ma mère faisait vraiment passer le temps.

-J'ai vu les dessins de robe qu'Alice a fait. Elle avance vraiment bien, ta robe sera magnifique, s'émerveilla ma mère.

-Oui, elle n'a pas encore fini les détails mais elle promet d'être incroyable.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir une robe unique. Oh Jasper ta futur sera magnifique avec cette robe, dit ma mère pensivement.

-Elle est magnifique au quotidien, rectifia Jasper en embrassant ma main.

-C'est mignon, Marmonna ma mère en s'extasiant devant notre amour.

Lorsqu'on arriva, Esmée et ma mère se prirent dans les bras et Esmée présenta la famille à Phil et Renée. Comme je l'avais pensé elle fit beaucoup de compliment sur la maison ainsi que Phil. Rapidement, Emmett le reconnu et il commença à lui parler de base-ball. Rosalie soupira et demanda à son mari de parler moins vite car Phil n'allait pas tout comprendre. Emmett baissa la tête comme une enfant prit entrain de faire une bêtise et la scène fit rire Phil.

-Alors Emmett on a peur de sa femme ? Ria Phil.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais elle va encore me punir de sexe, pleurnicha Emmett.

-Oh je connais ça, soupira Phil compatissant.

Rosalie et Emmett entraînèrent Phil dans le garage de la blonde et ma mère fut capturée par Esmée qui s'empressa de lui montrer tous les découpages qu'elle avait réalisé avec moi pour le mariage. Jasper soupira en même temps que moi, on aurait dut se marier à Las Vegas au moins il n'y aurait pas toute cette agitation autours de nous. On alla néanmoins rejoindre nos mères dans le salon pour participer à leur débat, il fallait bien que quelqu'un calme leur idée et contrôle sinon le mariage aurais été trop grand.

On écouta et refusa beaucoup d'idée comme par exemple que chaque invité lâche une colombe ou encore que l'on organise la réception dans un château en France et que la famille Cullen paye le voyage à chaque invité. Nous devions avoir beaucoup de courage pour ne pas s'arracher les cheveux et Jasper dut à plusieurs reprises jouer de son don sur moi pour que je reste calme. Quand fut l'heure d'aller chercher Charlie et Sue je sautai littéralement du fauteuil et je pris les clés de la voiture de mon futur mari. On grimpa dans la voiture et je relâchai enfin toute ma colère.

-Non mais c'est quoi leur délire ? J'adore nos mères mais là je te jure que j'ai des envies de meurtre Jasper ! Criai-je en démarrant la voiture.

-Moi aussi. En même temps mon poussin on devait s'attendre à ça en entendant leur conversation au téléphone. Allez calme toi mon cœur, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir dans cette état.

Je soufflai pour me calmer et je conduisis vers l'aéroport en écoutant Jasper parler, il savait qu'entendre sa voix me relaxait et il était vrai que cela avait une fois de plus fonctionné. Quand on arriva à l'aéroport, Charlie et Sue nous sourirent chaleureusement. Comme avec ma mère on prit la route du retour mais ce fut Jasper qui prit le volant, mon père me demanda comment je supportais cette température et je ris en lui rappelant qu'ici le temps était sec mais que chez lui c'était constamment mouillé. Jasper rit également à ma réflexion et il enchaîna sur un autre sujet pour ne pas que la situation dégénère. Quand on arriva à la maison, je vis Rosalie sortir du garage les mains noircies par le cambouis et Emmett ainsi que Phil avaient une tête de chien battu.

-Que se passe-t-il Rose ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Ton beau-père et mon idiot de mari se sont amusés avec une des anciennes voitures de Carlisle et ils se sont amusés aux apprentis mécano sauf qu'ils ont cassé le moteur donc je dois tout réparer avant que Carlisle ne rentre sinon il va s'énerver.

Jasper ouvrit grand les yeux en imaginant la crise qu'allait piquer son père. Il proposa son aide que Rosalie accepta avec plaisir. Avec cette histoire, j'en avait oublié mon père et Sue. Toute la famille était dehors et je fis les présentations.

-Sue, papa je vous présente Esmée notre maman, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen.

Chacun se serra la main et mes deux mères embarquèrent Sue dans leur sanctuaire du mariage après avoir fait visiter la maison. J'avais abandonné l'idée de les surveiller et avec Jasper on commença à préparer le dîner. Carlisle rentra et comme prévu il piqua une crise sur Emmett mais dehors, à l'abri des oreilles du reste de la famille.

Le soir de Noël arriva bien vite. Chacun d'entre nous reçu beaucoup de cadeau, surtout moi qui était considérée comme le petit bébé des Cullen. J'avais eu des cadeaux fabuleux, ma mère nous avait offert de joli vêtement d'été pour nos prochaines visites, Charlie avait offert divers objets très utile et des gadgets amusant, Rosalie et Emmett m'avait offert une voiture qu'elle avait réparé elle même sous le regard effaré de mon père, Esmée et Carlisle m'avait un collier. Pas n'importe quel collier mais celui que chaque femme Cullen portait, c'était un mélange entre celui de Rosalie et d'Alice. Le pendentif était petit sur une longue chaîne, chaque collier était unique et le mien me plaisait tellement. J'avais été embrasser Esmée et elle m'avait souhaité la bien venue dans la famille, en portant ce collier j'affichais vraiment mon appartenance au clan des Cullen. Alice, elle m'offrit une magnifique boite à bijoux avec des perles et des plumes dessus, quand je l'ouvris il y avait une photo de nous deux en pleins fou rire, et une parure en argent avec des étoiles. Se fut le cadeau de Jasper qui m'émut le plus. C'était un bon de visite pour une agence d'adoption, on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant naturellement mais il était possible d'adopter. Je l'embrassai amoureusement, me fichant du reste de la famille. Jasper m'offrait la chance d'avoir une famille à moi et cela était magnifique, personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Après cette séance d'émotion, Jasper alla chercher le cadeau de Rosalie.

-Attention Rosalie c'est fragile, prévins-je. Ne secoue pas la boite.

Ma belle sœur s'empressa d'ouvrir la boite et poussa un petit cri de joie en apercevant la petite boule de poils.

Au final, la venue de mes parents s'étaient bien passée. Charlie avait découvert une nouvelle façon de pêcher avec Carlisle et Emmett et j'avais appris à mieux connaître Sue. C'était une femme formidable, elle convenait parfaitement à mon père. Mes parents étaient repartis après quelques jours de vacances parmi nous. Ma mère avait eut le plaisir de voir le modèle enfin fini et complet de ma robe de mariée sur l'ordinateur d'Alice et elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Les fêtes étaient finies, la nouvelle année promettait beaucoup de bonheur. Jasper et moi avions passé notre premier nouvel ensemble en amoureux dans un joli restaurant et je m'étais offert une nouvelle robe noire pour l'occasion. Carlisle et Esmée étaient restée à la maison, profitant du calme dut au départ d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Ces derniers étaient partis à la fête des Denali, nos cousins.

Vers le milieu du mois de Janvier, Alice commanda les tissus pour ma robe. Je n'avais pas le droit d'assister à sa création et ni Esmée ni Rosalie ne pouvaient me donner des détails. De mon côté j'avais terminé l'album photo d'Amy, je l'avais rangé précieusement dans du papier de protection et je l'avais mis dans un carton. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais eu l'occasion d'utiliser ma voiture et elle était devenue mon petit bijou. Ce n'était pas une voiture aussi luxueuse que celle des autres Cullen mais elle me convenait. J'avais retrouvé tout mon désir pour Jasper, tous les soirs nous faisions l'amour tellement de fois que j'étais obligée de dormir l'après-midi pour récupérer. J'avais subit à plusieurs reprise les moqueries d'Emmett mais il avait été réprimandé par Esmée qui ne supportait plus ses blagues salaces. On menait une vie paisible, bien que l'absence d'Edward pèse lourd sur le moral de Carlisle. On ne pouvait pas le nier, Edward était le premier fils de Carlisle et il était tellement attaché à lui que son absence lui faisait du mal.

Edward n'était pas interdit de venir, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas être parmi nous. Je crois que c'était ma présence qui le gêné, pour autant Esmée m'avait tranquillisée, il était hors de question que je quitte cette maison à moins que Jasper et moi décidions de vivre un peu de notre côté. Il m'était arrivé de parler de ma transformation avec Jasper, il était évidement qu'après le mariage j'allais être transformée en vampire. Je voulais qu'on fasse ça la nuit de notre lune de miel mais Jasper ne voulait pas, il préférait attendre un peu mais contrairement à lui je vieillissais et bien que je n'avais que vingt trois ans je ne voulais pas avoir un an de plus. Même si Jasper avait été transformé très jeune, il faisait bien plus vieux que dix sept ans.

Quand je nous regardais sur une photo, j'avais l'impression de voir un autre couple que le notre. On ressemblait à ces couples qui sont ensembles depuis très longtemps, le genre qui connaît sa moitié par cœur à cause des années passées ensembles. Mais nous, nous étions un jeune couple plein de passion comme on se le prouvait chaque nuit.

Esmée et Rosalie me traînaient souvent dans des boutiques de mariage, on avançait petit à petit dans la préparation de mon mariage. Le thème était « blanc et violet », lorsque Rosalie m'avait demandé la raison de ce choix j'avais rougi.

-Au début de notre relation, Jasper m'a avoué que cette couleur m'allait bien. Depuis je l'a porte souvent. Cette couleur est symbolique pour nous, avouai-je.

-D'où le fait que tu achète souvent cette couleur ! Détermina Rosalie.

-Comme on est dans une boutique de décoration je voulais savoir si tu allais faire appel à un décorateur.

Il était évident qu'Esmée était la meilleure dans cette discipline. Je secouais négativement la tête.

-Non, pour moi il est évident que je vais décorer la salle et que tu vas m'aider en me donnant des conseils. Il en a toujours été ainsi, j'en avais parlé à Jasper un soir. Il m'avait proposé que l'on paye un organisateur de mariage mais j'avais refusé. Bien sur cela aurait facilité la chose mais je veux vraiment que mon mariage soit familial et que dans quelques années nous regardions les photos en étant fières de notre travail à toutes.

-A ce propos Bella, Renée m'a envoyé des photos de nappe blanche avec des motifs violet et argent. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Esmée en me tendant son téléphone.

Je fis défiler les images en donnant mon avis. Certaine était très belle mais d'autre beaucoup moins, il nous fallait une dizaine de nappe. Je savais que notre mariage allait être grand puisque les Cullen avaient beaucoup d'ami et qu'il était impératif que nous invitions les Volturi, du moins Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

Il était prévu que nous irions à Forks un mois avant la cérémonie. Esmée avait prévu de modifier toute la façade menant au jardin et de changer intégralement le salon de la villa. Quand nous étions rentrées et qu'elle avait fait part de son idée à Carlisle, celui-ci avait pâli. Alice avait dut le rassurer, les travaux se passeraient bien et rapidement.

Mes journées passaient bien trop rapidement, j'avais la sensation d'être une princesse. Tout le monde s'occupait de moi, m'apportait de l'attention et passait du temps avec moi. Un jour, Rosalie me surpris de la date.

-Bella, vous avez prévu quoi pour la saint valentin ? Me questionna ma future belle sœur.

-Non, il reste un peu de temps de toute façon.

-Pas vraiment, c'est demain...

-Quoi ? hurlai-je. Mais je n'ai rien prévu du tout. Les journées passent trop vite, je ne savais même pas que nous étions déjà en février.

-Dans la famille, la coutume veut que ce soit les hommes qui organisent quelque chose.

-Et Alice ? Demandai-je. On ne va pas la laisser toute seule…

-Elle est grande et il faut que tu passes un peu de temps avec ton futur mari.

Finalement, Jasper nous avait préparé une soirée romantique avec un dîner aux chandelles et une nuit dans un hôtel luxueux. Je me sentais un peu coupable de laisser Alice seule à la maison mais elle m'avait assurée qu'elle était un peu un retard sur ma robe mais je ne la croyais pas. Alice n'était jamais en retard.

Avec les semaines qui passaient, l'esprit de famille s'était vraiment accentué. Quand le départ pour Forks arriva se fut un peu le chaos dans la maison. On avait fait des achats pour le départ et nous n'étions pas d'accord sur certaines choses. Je voulais absolument prendre ma voiture, mais Jasper voulait que l'on fasse la route ensemble. Alice voulait emmener toute sa garde robe mais les parents n'étaient pas d'accord. Quand à Rosalie, il était difficile pour elle de faire un choix sur la voiture qu'elle voulait prendre. En bref, le déménagement allait être compliqué.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Review pour avoir la suite ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**bonjour ! voila le mariage ! avant dernier chapitre les loulous ! **

* * *

Chapitre 13 : célébration

Un mois. Il ne me restait plus qu'un mois avant le mariage. Les travaux s'effectuaient jours et nuits, c'est pour ça que je dormais chez moi père. Il avait été ravi de cette nouvelle, et il s'était empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sue. Les jours défilaient très vite, trop vite. Bientôt il resta plus qu'une semaine avant la célébration. Renée était arrivée chez mon père et je lui avais laissé ma chambre. J'imaginais que l'ambiance devait être particulière, mes deux parents avec leur nouveaux conjoins.

Je passais au moins une heure avec ma mère, enfin elle passait plutôt une heure avec Esmée et les autres filles pour admirer ma robe et faire des retouches. Quand à moi, je devais subir les nombreux essayages de coiffure et de maquillage sans pouvoir regarder quoi que soit. J'avais seulement de temps en temps des commentaires. Mais enfin, le grand jour arriva.

La veille, j'avais passé ma journée avec Alice. En faite, je voulais vraiment retrouver ma meilleure amie elle me manquait tellement. La petite brune était assise sur les marches et elle avait le regard dans le vide, signe qu'elle avait une vision.

-Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Je surveillais ton avenir. En faite je viens de voir tes prochaines années mais je ne vais rien te révéler.

-Alice... Pourquoi es-tu si distante avec moi ?

-Je ne suis pas distante avec toi c'est juste que c'est compliqué. Tu sais j'aime toujours Jasper, après tout j'ai passé cinquante ans avec lui. Mais depuis qu'il m'a quitté, j'ai eu la vision de mon vrai compagnon. Il s'appellera Maxime.

Elle me tendit son bloc à dessin et je vis un magnifique portrait dessiné. Je pouvais le voir à différent étape de sa vie. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour Alice, je la pris dans mes bras avant de rejoindre Esmée et Renée qui m'appelaient. Il était encore très tôt, vers les six heures du matin. J'allais devoir subir les assauts de ses femmes qui me paraissaient monstrueuses et en plus je n'avais pas vu Jasper depuis la veille, autant dire que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Après une heure à me faire ordonner de me dépêcher de me laver je sortis de la douce en serviette et j'allais directement dans la chambre d'Alice. La propriétaire se trouvait face au miroir et elle m'attendait en souriant.

-Assis-toi là Bella. Je vais te maquiller pendant qu'Esmée et Rose vont te coiffer. Tu vas être sublime, Jasper ne vas pas en revenir.

Alice me tendit des écouteurs et une douce mélodie en sortie. C'était un air de guitare, quelque chose qui me faisait frisonner. Doucement je reconnus cette voix magnifique, c'était celle de Jasper. Il avait composé cette chanson pour moi, avec la guitare que je lui avait offert. Cela me toucha que j'en pleurai, Alice rouspéta mais elle essuya mes larmes en comprenant la raison. Les morceaux s'enchaînaient, je comprenais à quoi Jasper passait ses journées. Mon ancienne meilleure amie me retira les écouteurs et elle me demanda de me lever, il était l'heure d'enfiler la robe. Je dus fermer les yeux pour garder la surprise et j'étais très impatiente. Je n'eus pas de mal a sentir le contact des différents tissus sur ma peau. Cela allait de la soie à des matières vaporeuses, elle semblait magnifique. Alice avança un miroir face à moi et elle me demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

La vision me choqua. C'était moi, mais une autre personne en même temps. Mes cheveux avaient été transformé en de véritables boucles et certaines étaient relevés avec des barrettes en perle. Mon maquillage était sombre, sans être trop prononcé. Je me concentrai sur ma robe, elle est était composée d'un bustier où des perles bleues étaient brodées et le bas était un mélange de soie et de mousseline. Elle était splendide, je pris Alice dans mes bras et je la remerciais en chuchotant car ma voix était coupée par l'émotion.

-Bien maintenant passons aux objets traditionnels, ordonna doucement Esmée.

Renée s'essuya les yeux et fouilla dans son sac.

-Je te prête ma paire de boucle d'oreille que j'ai porté à mon premier mariage, souffla Renée.

Alice passa les boucles d'oreilles dans une solution alcoolisée et me les tendit.

-Je t'offre ces chaussures neufs Bella, dis simplement Rose.

J'enfilais les talons en lui souriant.

-Avec Carlisle nous avons trouvé ces gants qui datent des années cinquante, sourit Esmée.

Elle me les enfila et me prit dans ses bras.

-Se sont les gants que j'ai porté lors d'un de mes mariages avec Carlisle, chuchota Esmée dans mon oreille.

-J'ai incrusté des perles bleus mais il y a également un peigne avec des diamants bleus dans tes cheveux et ton collier est bleu et violet. Tout est parfait, déclara Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

Charlie arriva au même moment et il resta bouche bée. Toutes les femmes quittèrent la pièce et il me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Jasper est vraiment chanceux, plaisanta mon père.

-Je le suis aussi.

-Tu sais Bella, je ne te souhaite que du bonheur. Que ce mariage soit la preuve que l'amour est magnifique, soit heureuse et comblée avec ton futur mari.

Je lui souris avant qu'il ne commence à avancer vers l'autel. Un air de piano démarra et toute l'assemblé se leva. En marchant je vis mes amis du lycée, toute ma famille et même des membres éloignés que je n'avais vu qu'en photo, des vampires amis avec les Cullen, et Jacob. Il était là, au fond de la salle éloigné le plus possible des vampires mais il était venu pour moi. Enfin, mon regard se posa sur Jasper. Il était beau avec son costume, sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux tombant négligemment sur son visage. J'accélérai le pas ce qui fit rire Charlie, enfin il me déposa au près de mon amour. Le prête fit asseoir tout le monde et démarra son sermon.

-Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour pour célébrer un merveilleux événement. En ce jour du seize juin, Isabella Swan et Jasper Hale vous se promettre un amour éternel. Veuillez répéter après moi monsieur.

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui me regardait amoureusement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ses mots car Jasper le devança.

-Moi Jasper Hale je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, de te protéger et de t'accompagner tant que je vivrais et même à travers la mort.

-Moi Isabella Swan je promets de t'aimer, de vivre à tes côtés, d'être une bonne épouse et tout faire pour te rendre heureux et fier d'être mon mari.

-Je t'aime, murmura Jasper.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je automatiquement.

-Bien, vous pouvez vous embrasser Monsieur et Madame Hale.

Jasper avança lentement vers moi et souleva mon menton. Il captura mes lèvres d'un baiser tendre et pleins d'amour. J'avais beau entendre les applaudissements, à ce moment là j'avais la sensation d'être seule avec lui. On se sépara car on avait tout de même conscience de la foule.

Se fut nos parents qui nous félicitèrent les premiers, vint ensuite nos amis du lycée, les vampires, et ma famille éloignée. Jasper me murmura leur prénom et notre lien pour ne pas que je me trompe. Après ce qui me paru une éternité Jacob vint à nous.

-Félicitation Bella pour ton mariage. C'était très beau, et je suis heureux pour toi malgré ce que tu penses. Tu mérites ton bonheur et si cela consiste à vivre avec Jasper alors fonce, mais je te jure Jasper si tu lui fais le moindre mal je te tue !

-Je ne lui ferais de mal Jacob je te le jure sur mon honneur.

-Hum...

les photographes qu'Alice avait engagé, les meilleurs de la région, commèrent à faire leur travail et après une bonne heure de photo avec tout le monde puis en petit groupe on alla dans le salon qui avait été réaménagé en salle de bal pour l'occasion. On dansa les premiers en se regardant dans les yeux.

-J'ai écouté tes chansons, c'était vraiment magnifique. Je suis heureuse que tu ais recommencé à jouer de la guitare.

-Il faut croire que tu es ma muse, Madame Hale.

Quand il prononça mon nom, j'eus des milliers de frissons dans tout mon corps. Désormais j'étais madame Hale, pour l'éternité. Je vis une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi cette lueur de tristesse ?

-Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir trouvé Charlotte et Peter, mes amis du sud.

-On les verra une autre fois ne t'inquiète pas.

Notre mariage était vraiment parfait, tous semblaient heureux de cette journée, le repas était en libre service et les plats étaient variées.

Quand la nuit tomba vers les neuf heures du soir, deux serveur apportèrent la pièce montée. C'était un gâteau sur trois étages, il était blanc avec des fleurs violettes en sucre. On avait choisi un gâteau glacé avec de la meringue et de la framboise. Il y eut le traditionnel découpage de gâteau et chacun dégusta ce magnifique dessert.

Alice nous appela pour le jeu de la jarretelle. Les enchères débutèrent avec des rires quand Emmett se fit entendre pour la première fois de la soirée.

-A poils ! Cria-t-il.

Aussitôt il e fit frapper pour Rosalie. Il bouda une seconde avant de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Le jeu continua et se fut les hommes qui gagnèrent, Jasper souleva délicatement la robe et il retira ma jarretelle avec les dents sous les sifflements de la salle.

Après ce jeu, la musique démarra et on dansa tous ensembles. J'en profitais pour chercher les Volturi. Ils étaient représentés par une petite femme brune, le teinte mate et les yeux dorés. Elle était avec d'autres vampires, elle était tellement différente de l'image mentale que je mettais fait des Volturi.

-Elle c'est Sonia, c'est l'enfant chéri de Caïus. C'est la seule Volturi à être végétarienne. Elle assiste toujours aux fêtes en tant que représentante de la famille, murmura Jasper en m'enlaçant. Nous devrions quand même voir les Volturi afin de te présenter à eux comme étant ma compagne et également la nouvelle fille Cullen. En sachant ça, ils ne te feront jamais de mal.

Je me blottis contre lui, légèrement apeurée à l'idée de me rendre en Italie pour me présenter. Il m'embrassa dans le cou pour me rassurer et il était déjà l'heure de partir prendre l'avion.

Alice et Rosalie me prirent par les bras et elles m'emmenèrent dans ma chambre. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, elles me retirèrent ma robe de marié et elle m'enfilèrent une petite robe légère bleu marine avec de fines bretelles. Je mis mes ballerine blanche et une veste en cuir de la même couleur avant de descendre retrouver mon mari. Il m'attendait en bas des escaliers avec tous les invités, quand j'arrivais à son niveau tout le monde nous félicita une dernière fois avant de nous laisser prendre la voiture. J'embrassai une dernière fois mes parents en tant qu'humaine, je ne savais pas dans combien de temps j'allais les revoir ou même si j'allais les revoir.

Le voyage fut assez long, en voiture j'essayais de calmer mon état de plénitude mais je n'y arrivais pas. Parfois Alice m'envoyais des photos ou des vidéos de la soirée, Emmett adorait embêter les invités avec ses blagues idiotes. On prit l'avion direction le Cap vert sur une petite île de vacance des Cullen. Ce n'était pas une propriété d'un membre en particulier mais de la famille entière, chaque membre avait sa propre maison et une partie de l'immense forêt.

On était arrivé après une journée de voyage, j'étais légèrement fatiguée mais comblée. Jasper déposa notre unique valise au coin de la porte et il m'ouvrit sa demeure. La pièce centrale était très grande et offrait une vue magnifique sur le bassin dans le jardin. Le soir était presque tombé et j'avais envi d'une bonne douche froide pour me refroidir un peu et pour me débarrasser du stress du voyage, j'embrassai Jasper sur la joue et je filais sous la douche en emportant la valise avec moi.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain avec une robe blanche légèrement transparente Jasper nous avait déjà préparé un repas délicieux. Je le retrouvai à la table où il m'attendait avec un sourire, il se leva quand j'étais devant ma chaise.

-Madame Hale, tu es enfin à moi.

-J'ai toujours été à toi mon amour, répondis-je.

Il m'embrassa longuement et se sépara de moi quand je fus à bout de souffle. Il m'aida à m'installer à la manière d'un gentleman et nous servis un verre de vin rouge. Le repas était délicieux mais j'étais plutôt concentrée sur la suite de la soirée. J'avais un désir tellement intense pour Jasper que s'en était presque douloureux, j'étais persuadée qu'il savait dans quel état j'étais et qu'il en était la cause. Il devait manipuler mes émotions et jouer avec mon désir vu le sourire qu'il affichait cet homme, mon mari allait finir par me tuer.

-Jasper arrête ça, demandai-je doucement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Jasper en souriant.

On sortit de table et je ne pouvais plus me retenir je fonçai sur ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuelle, le début d'une nuit torride, d'une activité bien trop indécente pour la raconter.

Au matin, Jasper était au près de moi. Il était allongé et me regardait dans les yeux.

-Que fais-tu ? Murmurai-je.

-Je profite de ta dernière journée en temps qu'humaine. Ce soir tu deviendras comme moi, un vampire assoiffé de sang humain.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligé de tuer pour nous nourrir et je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas faire, tu m'arrêteras avant.

Il me fit signe que oui avec sa tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il était vrai que j'avais un peu peur de ça, la transformation. J'allais devoir mourir et la meilleure façon selon Jasper c'était de boire un maximum de sang et à force, mon cœur ne pourra plus gérer la dose de sang et il arrêtera de battre sans soucis, lentement. J'allais fermer les yeux et le lendemain je serais une nouvelle personne.

Je n'aurais pas cru que la journée allait passer aussi vite. On se promena et je mangeai un maximum de chose. Le soir arriva bien trop vite, on dîna dans un silence apaisant et quand notre repas fut fini, je reçu un texto d'Alice.

« _Allume ton ordinateur, nous allons faire une visio » _

Je m'exécutais et toute la famille apparut à l'écran. Se fut Esmée qui prit la parole en première.

-Comment se passe ton voyage Bella ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Très bien, Jasper s'occupe très bien de moi.

J'entendis Emmett partir dans un rire tonitruant.

Esmée soupira et Carlisle prit sa place.

-Vous avez prit toutes les précautions ?

-Oui papa, j'ai fait le tour de l'île et il n'y a aucun humain. J'ai une réserve de sang et j'utiliserai mon don si nécessaire, soupira mon mari.

-Bien. Prenez votre temps pour revenir, il faut attendre que Bella soit totalement sous contrôle. Si besoin n'hésite pas à m'appeler et je viendrais directement.

Il se poussa et Alice prit la place.

-Oh Bella, j'ai eu une vision de toi quand trois jours et tu rentrais déjà à la maison. Tu auras un contrôle exceptionnel pour ton âge. J'ai déjà aménagé ta chambre à côté de la mienne, on retourne au Canada pour éviter que tu croises des humains maintenant qu'ils connaissent le chemin de la villa. Je suis pressée de te revoir, Rosalie veut absolument te parler.

Elle me fit un baiser avant de laisser la place à sa sœur.

-Bella, si tu as besoin de m'appeler tu n'hésites pas. Je suis disponible toutes les heures, je resterais avec mon portable sur moi c'est promis. Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, cette nuit pense à ta vie humaine. Repense à un maximum de souvenir de toi, commence par le plus loin jusqu'au moment où tu fermeras tes yeux. Essaye de te concentrer sur tes plus beaux souvenirs et tu verras, toutes tes peines te sembleront loin. Je t'embrasse petite sœur, tout va bien se passer.

Elle se leva et Emmett prit sa place. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais, se fut quand une larme tomba sur ma main que je m'en rendis compte.

-Alors Bella, on s'amuse bien avec Jasper ? Se moqua-t-il.

Esmée lui cria dessus, mais cela le fit sourire encore plus.

-Bah quoi, faut bien que je détende l'atmosphère. On dirait qu'il a un mort, soupira Emmett.

-Bah techniquement y'en aura un bientôt Emmett, plaisantai-je.

Toute la famille ria sauf Jasper. Il était vraiment très tendu à l'idée de ma transformation, il faut dire que j'avais un risque de ne pas me réveiller. Mais ce risque était bien trop mince pour y penser. Toute la famille me souhaita bon courage et ils coupèrent la communication. Jasper me prit la main et il m'emmena dans notre chambre avant de m'embrasser doucement. Il s'assit sur le lit et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je dois t'avouer que le vampire en moins est impatient de t'enlever la vie mais j'ai peur. J'espère que j'arriverais à te transformer, je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour.

Il posa sa tête contre mon ventre et je lui caressai les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Jasper regarde-moi, tu m'aimes et le vampire à l'intérieur de toi m'aime aussi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas.

Il me sourit, je savais que je l'avais convaincu. Il me fit tomber sur le lit et il m'embrassa. On fit une dernière fois l'amour et il me transperça la gorge sans retenue, pour la dernière fois. Il but une grande quantité de mon sang, je me sentais déjà fatiguée. Il me fit ensuite boire de son sang avant de se poser contre moi et de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime ma Bella, reviens-moi. Ne me laisse pas seul dans ce monde.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Je t'aime Jasper, murmurais-je avant de fermer les yeux.

Si tel était la mort, alors elle était très douce et apaisante. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, pas de doute ni de peur. C'était un grand vide apaisant nous faisant oublier qui nous sommes. Il suffit de laisser tomber, de flotter dans cette eau invisible et de ne pas se soucier où nous dérivons.

* * *

**On arrive bientôt à la fin de la fic' les amis ! J'aimerais bien un petit review les chouchous ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et voila le dernier chapitre ! On se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : dépression

un mois était passé après ma transformation, et franchement je le vivais plutôt bien. Alice avait eu raison, après trois jours j'étais rentré au Canada avec Jasper. J'avais eu du mal avec ma force mais je m'y étais habituée. Le mois avait passé très vite et j'avais commencé le régime végétarien. Carlisle m'avait soutenu qu'il serait mieux que je commence le plus tôt possible pour m'y faire plus rapidement. Ce soir nous partions voir les Volturi, le voyage avait été organisé et les valises était prête. La plus angoissée était Esmée, depuis que j'étais un vampire elle ne me lâché plus. Jasper avait même dut imposer des heures de libertés pour que l'on se retrouve. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis mon réveil mais il paraît que c'était normal au début de ne pas avoir nos habitudes humaines mais qu'elles reviennent petit à petit.

Il était rare que je me retrouvais en présence d'humain mais quand c'était le cas je bloquais ma respiration. Jasper avait une fois de plus organisé notre voyage et nous n'aurions pas d'escale, soit huit heures d'avion pour aller jusqu'à Rome puis on louerait une voiture jusqu'à Volterra.

Notre première dispute depuis ma transformation fut au sujet d'Amy, je m'étais souvenu d'elle avec une telle intensité que c'était déroutant. Je me souvenais de ma vie d'humaine mais comme d'un film, comme si ce n'était pas ma vie. Alors qu'Amy était gravée dans ma mémoire, je me souvenais parfaitement d'elle et sa douleur de son absence était toujours là. Je ne pensais plus à Edward, j'avais oublié ce qu'il m'avait fait je me souvenais simplement de quelque chose de dramatique, peu être un départ mais c'était flou. Ce qui me faisait le plus bizarre c'est que je ne souvenais presque plus de mes parents biologiques, je savais qu'ils s'appelaient Renée et Charlie et qu'ils étaient divorcés mais pas du reste. À mon réveil j'avais voulu voir « maman » comme j'avais dit. Jasper m'avait dit que ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant car j'étais trop dangereuse pour elle, j'avais répondu qu'elle était un vampire et qu'elle était plus forte que moi. Quand il m'avait demandé qui était ma mère j'avais répondu « Esmée » et il l'avait appelé. J'avais pu l'entendre pleurer au téléphone et j'eus le cœur brisé. On était vite rentré pour retrouver ma famille, notre famille.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Jasper dans la voiture.

-A mon début de vie en tant que vampire. Je repensais à la façon dont je me souviens d'Amy mais pas du reste.

-On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion Bella. Il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'Alec, sa sœur te fera beaucoup trop de mal si tu essayes de lui parler.

-Mais je dois le faire, pour Amy.

-Non ! Ordonna-t-il.

Je soupirais et je mis mes écouteurs. La seule chose qui me calmait était les nombreuses compositions de Jasper à la guitare. Dans l'avion je refusais toujours de parler à mon mari, il essaya par tous les moyens de me faire sourire mais en vain.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi mais tu m'énerves, soupirai-je.

Je fermais les yeux et je me concentrais sur Jasper. Je devais oublier tous les battements de cœur que j'entendais, la circulation du sang qui me chantait le genre de mélodie auquel les vampires ont du mal à résister. Mon compagnon me massa les épaules pour me faire passer le temps, je devais éviter de parler pour ne pas respirer l'odeur des humains. Ces huit heures furent tellement longues... malgré le livre que j'avais acheté pour faire passer le temps et toutes les activités que je faisais avec Jasper j'avais du mal à ne pas écouter cette mélodie. Il y avait un jeune garçon, peut être cinq ans qui était derrière nous. Jasper devais absolument me retenir, il me tenait la main et il joua de son don pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Quand l'avion commença sa descente je fus soulagée. On allait enfin avoir de l'air frai, Jasper se dépêcha de prendre notre valise et de trouver une voiture avant que je morde un humain. Le trajet jusqu'à Volterra fut plus rapide que je ne l'avais prévu. Jasper me parla de l'attitude que je devrais avoir envers eux. Je devais me montrer respectueuse et je ne devais surtout pas les affronter du regard, je ne devais pas non plus m'attaquer à un des gardes, sous aucun prétexte. On arriva devant l'immense château en pleine matinée. Un garde capuchonné vint à nous, Jasper lui parla rapidement et se présenta comme un des fils de Carlisle, aussitôt la grille s'éleva et Jasper se gara à l'ombre. Je savais que maintenant nous allions devoir marcher. Jasper me prit la main et se serra contre moi, nos bras étaient collés l'un à l'autre assurant ma sécurité. On prit un ascenseur avant de nous retrouver devant une grande porte en bois.

-Aro, Caïus et Marcus vous attendent là. Vous pouvez entrer.

Jasper hocha la tête et il poussa la porte d'une main sans lâcher la mienne. Quand on entra dans la salle, on fut baigné dans une lumière douce, accueillante.

-Bienvenus mes amis. Oh mais voilà Jasper Hale, le dieu de la guerre. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Oh mais je vois que tu es accompagné par une ravissante créature.

La voix d'Aro était joyeuse, faussement gentille.

-Bonjour Aro, je te présente Bella Cullen Hale. La nouvelle fille d'Esmée et Carlisle et ma femme.

-Oh tu n'es plus marié à Alice ? Quel dommage. J'étais pourtant sur que Bella retournerais avec Edward.

Je lançais un regard vers la garde et je vis un homme brun, les yeux gris prêt d'une petite blonde. Aussitôt mon cerveau les analysa comme étant Jane et Alec. Aro continua de parler avec Jasper et dans la garde je vis quelque chose de terrible, il y avait un homme roux. Cet homme m'était familier il ressemblait à...

-Edward, murmurai-je.

Jasper releva son regard vers moi et se mit à grogner avant de se placer devant moi. Aussitôt la garde nous entoura, Jane et Alec furent autours de nous et Alec m'observait.

-Je connais Amy, murmurai-je à son attention.

Il écarquilla les yeux et pendant un instant je crus y voir de la douleur mais son regard redevint froid.

-Du calme Jasper. Edward veut seulement être parmi nous, il faut croire qu'il a du mal à supporter l'idée que tu lui as volé sa Bella.

-Je n'appartiens pas à Edward. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Je ne suis pas son jouet, et j'aime Jasper. Je l'aimerais toute ma vie et à jamais.

-Que c'est beau, soupira Aro en joignant ses mains.

-Voila j'ai fait la présentation officiel de Bella à ta famille Aro. Maintenant je te demande de nous laisser notre liberté, en échange de quoi je te promets de te respecter et de parler à tous de ta générosité.

Jasper courba sa tête et je l'imitai.

-Malheureusement je crois que cela sera impossible. Edward et moi avons fait un pacte, en échange de sa place ici je lui ai promit qu'il récupérerait sa Bella. Donc Bella restera ici, avec Edward et ils se marieront.

-Jamais ! Hurla Jasper.

Je pus sentir toute sa colère en lui sortir. J'avais terriblement peur, je ne voulais pas quitter Jasper. Je voulais retourner au près de ma famille, et quitter cette maison de fou avec Jasper.

Aro claqua des mains et aussitôt des dizaines de gardes se jetèrent sur nous.

-Jasper ! Criai-je.

-Lâchez là ! Entendis-je.

Les gardes m'emmenèrent dans une autre pièce et je me débattais pour leur échapper.

-Non lâchez-moi ! Jasper... Laissez moi je vous en supplie. Aro ne faites pas ça, laissez moi avec Jasper. Laissez moi partir. Non ! Hurlai-je.

-Bella, ça va aller. Je vais venir te chercher mon amour, n'oublies pas c'est toi et moi pour toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je te laisserais pas seule ici, je te le jure.

-Je t'aime Jasper.

Alors que la porte se fermait devant moi et que je pleurais j'entendis Jasper.

-Attendez Aro, je propose un marché à Edward puisqu'il m'en veux.

-Bien, je t'écoute.

-S'il accepte que Bella soit libérée il pourra me tuer. Mais avant ça je veux m'assurer qu'elle ait quitté le château.

Un long silence se fit dans la salle, j'étais désespérée d'entendre ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt pour moi. Je ne voulais pas savoir que je ne pourrais plus jamais le serrer dans mes bras, qu'il n'y aura plus de nouvelle composition et plus aucun sourire de sa part. Je ne pouvais imaginer que je ne ferais plus rien avec lui et que je ne verrais plus ses yeux beaux yeux gris.

-Très bien j'accepte, dis simplement Edward.

-Ramenez Bella je vous prie.

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et me poussèrent vers Aro. Aussitôt je me réfugiais dans les bras de mon amour.

-Ne fais pas ça Jasper. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, et que vais-je dire à notre famille ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. N'oublies jamais que je t'aime et que notre amour est indestructible, même au delà de la mort mon ange.

Il m'embrassa délicatement, mes lèvres gouttèrent à celles de Jasper pour la dernière fois. Je sentis ses larmes contre ma joue, elles se mêlèrent aux miennes et il se détacha de moi. Il posa son front contre le mien, noua ses mains aux miennes et me me regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux.

-Sauves toi maintenant.

J'embrassais encore une fois ses lèvres avant de partir sans me retourner. J'entendis un garde me suivre mais je ne voulais pas me retourner. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas repartir si je regardais en arrière.

Quand j'arrivais à la voiture, je me retournais enfin. Je vis celui que j'avais supposé être Alec derrière moi avec sa sœur.

-Tu as dit que tu connaissais Amy, où est-elle ? Demanda le grand brun.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a disparu. Tout ce que je peux te donner c'est ça.

J'ouvris le coffre et je cherchai l'album photo d'Amy. Je lui donnai avec un sourire triste, j'avais enfin retrouvé l'homme que je cherchais même si sa sœur était avec nous. Elle me fit un sourire gêné et baissa les yeux. Alec m'observa et me prit dans ses bras.

-On doit y aller maintenant, murmura Jane.

-Oui, répondis Alec en montant derrière le volant.

Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Pourquoi est-ce que les gardes partez avec moi ? Jane me poussa légèrement pour que je monte dans la voiture et je lui obéis sans réfléchir. Alors que je mis ma ceinture, je sentis un objet dans ma poche du jean et je le sortis. C'était l'anneau de mariage de Jasper. À l'intérieur on pouvait y lire une inscription.

_« Puisque notre amour est invincible » _

je m'effondrais en larme tout en tenant la bague dans ma main. J'avais perdu Jasper, il était mort. Plus jamais je ne pourrais le voir ni le toucher. Il ne sourirait plus et il ne m'embrasserait plus. Il ne serait plus là chaque jour, chaque nuit. Il ne jouera plus de sa guitare que je lui avais offert. Jasper ne serait plus jamais au prêt de moi.

-On se vengera Bella, je te le promet. On vengera la mort de Jasper et on tuera Edward. Je sais que c'est lui qui a attaqué Amy, je le sens. Un jour Bella on le brûlera ensemble, pour la mort de Jasper et pour la mort d'Amy.

La tristesse et la douleur firent place à d'autres sentiments. De la haine, de la rage.

Jasper avait peut être quitté ce monde physiquement mais tant que je serais en vie je me battrais en son nom, en sa mémoire. Edward m'avait tout pris, mon honneur, ma famille, mon amie et mon amour. Tant que je vivrais, je vivrais pour deux. Pour Jasper, pour notre amour.

Et je me fis une promesse. Un jour, peu importe quand je tuerais tous les Volturi. Il me faudra du temps mais je créerais une armée pour les vaincre. Je tuerais Edward. Cette fois, je ne tomberais pas en dépression car j'avais une raison de vivre.

Je te le promets mon amour, je te vengerais.

* * *

**Je sais, la fin est horrible ! Je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup pleuré en écrivant. J'ai écris la fin en me disant que j'étais horrible de faire ça. Mais dîtes-vous que jamais rien n'est fini, l'histoire continue ! **

**Mes remerciement : **

**Merci à DiNozzo-Ncis, moi moi et moi, hp-drago, Grazie, yachiru-chan92, emeline, cristalle, oliveronica cullen massen et tous les autres pour vous nombreuses reviews qui m'ont encouragé, fait rire, mis le doute, conseillé... Vous êtes génial(e)s !  
**

**Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir lu, d'avoir partagé cette histoire parce que je l'avoue, c'est mon bébé à moi. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une fic' et pourtant j'en ai écrit beaucoup que je ne publie pas. Vous avez acceptez mes délais d'attente, mes petits messages et autres coupures internet que j'ai subi... Alors bravo à vous mes loulou(te)s ! **

**Bon et si je vous dis que c'est pas la fin ? et si je vous dis que j'ai déjà commencé le tome II ? que j'ai 8 chapitres et bientôt 9 chapitres en réserve ? Et si je vous dis que je mets quelques lignes pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ? **

_**"J'étais préparée à tout sauf à ça, ta mort. C'est toi qui m'a redonné la vie, tu m'as guidée dans les premiers jours de ma nouvelle vie et tu m'as protégée. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu être préparée à ça même si tu me l'avais dit je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais mort, comme ça."**_

_**Et bien c'est tout pour cette fic' ! n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me donner votre avi ! Vous êtes interessé par la suite ? **_

_**Allez sur mon profil pour avoir la nouvelle histoire ! **_


End file.
